W-I-C-K-E-D
by Mental Mayhem-99
Summary: Life for the kids of the isle of the lost isn't as easy as it seems. Can the wicked four survive the obstacles ahead of them this is a Jaylos centric story. The side characters do have their own storylines (yes theres Bal,Devie,Jaylos etc read to find out more and its a revised version of my old series forbidden love.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Envy**

 **So I've been away for a long time and well hope grammar and Storytelling skills got better this does switch between 1st and 3rd points of view descendants and all their assets are property of Disney and/or Melissa de la Cruz enjoy the story.**

 _ **Carlos DeVil P.O.V**_

Living in Auradon is truly all I could've ever asked for fresh food,no parents breathing down your neck to fluff their furs or hitting you if you don't. Here its so liberating being able to breath be free and choose how your life is going to go. Honestly if you would've told me 3 months ago that I'd be in Auradon ,hell if you even told me I'd be happy I'd have laughed in your face. Though the people here aren't so awful even if sometimes they compare us to our parents.

Jane is the sweetest one she always listens and rarely ever judges. She's a good friend and I think she has a crush on me.

Lonnie she's awesome too, when we first came to Auradon she didn't expect us to like her but still acted friendly and accepting she didn't try to make us heroes and she didn't try to force us to change.

Doug is so whipped for Evie it's not even funny although he never tried to change us either. If anything he just tried to get on Evie good side and have you seen the guy dance? He owns the dance floor.

Fairy Godmother she sweet and patient kinda strict sometimes and I guess she tries to be understanding (especially the family day webcam parents fiasco geez)

Ben I guess I should thank him if it wasn't for him I would still be on the Isle of the lost. He's been most patient with us and even tries to join in on our wicked ways from time to time.

Chad and Audrey almost makes me want to go back to the isle of the lost Chad picks on me everyday especially at Tourney practice just because I'm smaller than everyone else. Audrey she's so stuck up it's sickening and I can't believe Jay fell for someone like that okay I admit it maybe i'm a little jealous of her. I like Jay so what he's tall, dark ,handsome and actually cares about me. Though me and my friends haven't had the chance to hang out much since we came to Auradon.

Mal has been preoccupied with her relationship with Ben and her artwork.

Evie had been preoccupied with her relationship with Doug and her academics,mathletes and her new fashion shop she opened in her room.

Jay I see him the most since we're both on the Tourney team and share a room and you get the point.

Somedays I miss how close we all were on the Isle nobody messed with us cause we were friends with the daughter of Maleficent.

A sigh escapes Carlos lips as he sinks down the tree trunk Dude runs to his lap and barks

"Atleast you'll never leave me right buddy" Carlos fondly smiles at the school's pet rubbing his belly.

"Hey" a deep seductive voice invades Carlos ear making him shiver he turns seeing the object of his affections.

"oh hey Jay what's up" Carlos stuttered

"I was talking to Audrey over there and saw you've been in deep thought for the last 25 minutes what's up?" Jay asked taking a seat next to Carlos on the grass.

"nothing just um okay I was just thinking how you me Mal and Evie grew apart we don't hang out nearly as much anymore we just walk to class and eat lunch together" Carlos tells him half the truth omitting his deep feelings for Jay and how his very presence makes his heart skip a beat.

"well we've all been pretty busy and getting use to our new lives plus we all have different interest but don't worry buddy nothing will ever separate the four of us and you know why cause were rotten" Jay smiles holding out his fist Carlos heart melts seeing the smile on Jay face.

"to the core" Carlos finishes the sentence and smirks as Jay wraps an arm around him.

"JAY OMG GUESS WHAT" Carlos smile instantly became a frown as he hears the voice of Audrey daughter of sleeping beauty that girl is the bane of his existence.

"yea Audrey?"The Arabian athlete ask the prissy princess

"so we are totally going to that fancy restaurant I was telling you about hey you should come too Carlos i'm sure Jane would love to have you as a date" she smiled at him flipping her curly chestnut locks over her shoulder.

"gee that sounds fun but" before Carlos could even come up with an excuse she interrupted him.

"I know right I'll call her up now come on Jay bear we need to go outfit shopping like yesterday" she smiled her ruby red lips turning upward as she held out her perfectly manicured hand for him to take.

"see you later tonight Los" Carlos feels the Jay hard body removed from under him as the boy gets up the warmth provided by his body leaving Carlos side as the two walk away Carlos glared hard at the princess why did Jay have to fall for her and why did she always rub Carlos the wrong way.

*Mal and Evie dorm*

"Alright Aziz for you I'm feeling white would be a good color shows your purity and a purple cape to show your royalty" Evie smiled circling around the son of Aladdin.

"Okay I trust your judgement Evie just need it done for a party next week" Aziz smiles at her hoping she'd be done by than.

"I can have it to you in less time than that but I do take payment upfront" she said holding out her hand.

"oh of course of course" The Prince hands her the money than makes his way out of the room.

"keep making money like this you'll be able to buy Auradon" Doug smiled at her Evie leaned over kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"sweetie without you none of this would be possible" she wraps her arms around him he gives her that goofy smile of his the smile Evie loves seeing everyday.

"I'm going to go grab us some lunch" He stands and exits the room as Carlos walks in.

"Hey Los whats up need a new outfit? cause the red capri pants are so not working" She said walking over to one of her mannequins and fixing their baby blue blazer.

"Evie I wanted to ask for some advice how would you tell someone you like them" Carlos nervously asked but instantly regrets it as Evie turns to him dark blue locks flying out of her face revealing her wide brown eyes and hanging out.

"OMG YOU HAVE A CRUSH" she screamed Carlos covered his ears as she squealed in utter delight

Carlos knew she'd get this way ever since he saved her from Cruella closest the two have been close as can be forming a sibling like bond.

The bluenette grabs him and forces him to sit on her soft bed.

"spill I'm all ears leave no details out so whos the lucky girl." She says excitedly

"um that's the thing E….would you be mad if it was a boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Comfort**

"A boy" Evie said in shock Carlos heart sank maybe he could get away with calling it a joke or something he can't stand to see his sister look at him like a freak. Evie fell back on her bed and let out a shriek of joy throwing her legs up in the air and all of Carlos anxiety melted away.

"Oh MY GOD CARLOS WHO'S THE GUY TELL ME EVERYTHING" She yelled looking him straight in the eye her brown orbs piercing into his soul. Carlos regretting his decision to tell her his sexuality forgetting she'd ask who.

"If you don't tell me I know someone who will" She smiles as she holds up her hand mirror

"NO!" Carlos screamed reaching for it but she pulls it out of his grasp and uses her other hand to push him back.

"EVIE!" Carlos screams as he's pushed off the bed he crumbles to the floor.

"Magic mirror in my hand who does Carlos admire most in the land" she chants and Carlos slams his face into the sheets as an image of Jay forms on the glass a shocked look covered her features she turns to him her curly dark blue locks fling.

"NO NO WAY oh sweetie" she pats his back as he lets out a groan of frustration into her royal blue bed sheets.

"I know I fell for the biggest flirt not to mention overwhelmingly heterosexual" Carlos sighs as she rubs his white and brown hair.

"Plus he's dating Audrey ugh that girls so nasty" Evie shivers at the thought of Audrey.

"I know so controlling" Carlos sits up.

"so prestigious" Evie continues the insult.

"so utterly perfect in every way" the two say in unison mocking her high pitched voice. The two look at each other and burst out in laughter.

"so how long have you had these feelings?" she asked laying back on the bed he laid down too.

"Honestly when we all became a group I was already attracted to him and after Maleficent forced us to get her scepter the feelings only for stronger it made me happy when he smiles or acknowledged my inventions" Carlos explains the development of his feelings.

"oh hun you got it bad" She states rolling onto her stomach.

"I know and I don't want to go back to the Isle gayness here is like kindness there" Carlos explained his predicaments

"trust me I get it boo and you know your secret safe with me plus I ship Jaylos" she smiles mischievously as Carlos jumped off the bed glaring at her.

"you did not just give us a ship name" He demanded as she let out a maniacal cackle.

"Yes I did what are you gonna do about it" She teased him.

"You are Evil Evelyn" Carlos smirks dodging a red pillow as it almost hits his face he laughed knowing the blue haired princess hated being called by her first name. Suddenly the door opens and Doug enters holding two containers.

"Hey Evie I got you a chicken caesar salad oh hey Carlos sorry I didn't know you'd be joining us" Doug said

"Actually I was just going, have fun you too" Carlos smirks winking at Evie she stuck up her middle finger as he exited the room.

Carlos knew a talk with Evie would make him feel better she always could make him feel better when he was blue. Which is ironic because her favorite color is blue but atleast one person knows his secret and accepts him.

Carlos walked down the hallway followed by Dude

"come on boy I'll give you a treat when we get back to my room" Carlos smiles Dude woofed and spun around running to Jay's and his dorm. Carlos chased the mutt but crashed into someone.

"OH MY GOD CARLOS I'M SO SORRY" Jane squeaked covering her mouth.

"It was my fault Jane I wasn't looking where I was going" Carlos smiled at her but frowned as her blue eyes darted to the grown pink covering her red cheeks.

"So Audrey told me we have a double date" Jane shyly said Carlos held back the eye roll threatening to escape damn that girl moves fast it's not that he doesn't like Jane she's like the sweetest person in the world but he doesn't like her like that.

"Yea I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7" Carlos confirms the date.

"actually I wanted to know what you're wearing I thought maybe if we match it'd be cute" Jane smiles hopefully.

"um I'm not sure yet I'll let you know" Carlos nervously smiles opening his door and quickly speed walking into his room slamming the door shut.

"I am so beyond screwed" he sighed covering his face with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Suffocating**_

 **MAL POV**

Mal was inside an empty classroom a whole room given to her by her boyfriend the king of Auradon. That's still a shock for her as well as anyone else, the purple haired girl shook a can of green spray paint and started spraying the wall.

"so what do you think mom?" Mal smiled at the lizard in the glass case on her stool the lizard looked at the painting of a black dragon with dark purple wings and belly the dragon had sinister green eyes and surrounded by flames that were different shades of green. The reptile turned to her daughter and hisses before running to the far side of the cage.

"You know what you're right it needs more edge" Mal smirked wiping sweat off her forehead leaving a streak of green paint across her face. Suddenly the door burst open and slams shut Mal jumps at the intrusion and the sight infront of her almost makes her fall out laughing. Jay son of Jafar,the great thief,the biggest flirt in Auradon and the Isle of the lost stood there in a pink suit with puffy sleeves and a man bun.

"not one word Mal" The tall tan boy glared at her as she covered her mouth giggling.

"I have to ask Jay what the hell is with that outfit oh my god" Mal says through laughs as she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture , he reaches for her phone but she pulls back her arm and holds the cell behind her back.

"seriously you look like the prince of the lollipop kingdom" Mal chuckles as he glares at her

"it's Audrey she wants me to look a certain way for our date but her sense of style is so not mine" he says pulling the band out of his hair. The brown locks fall down his face he pulls it back and lets out a satisfied groan.

"what a relief" he laughs shaking his head.

"Okay so if you don't like the outfit don't wear it" Mal said like it's the most obvious answer in the world

"if I do she'll have a fit and complain for the rest of the day" Jay let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jay it's obvious you don't even like this girl, I know I don't so why are you even with her" she asked pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Mal ugh I don't even know" Jay groans and sits in a chair running his hands on his face.

"are you sure it isn't to get your mind off of a certain freckle faced boy" Mal smiled at Jay reddened cheeks she walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulder, suddenly the door burst open as Evie stomped in.

"JAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" the bluenette screamed pointing at her friend.

"you texted Evie didn't you" Jay gave Mal the side eye as she smirked mischievously her green eyes quickly glows and fades back to normal.

"let's go now Jayden" Evie waves him towards her.

"Whatever Evelyn" he grumbles as he stands and walk past her she slaps the back of his head and the two leave.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Mal smiles picking up a purple paint can and shakes it. The door opens as Ben walks in smiling at her painting.

"Hey Mal nice painting of your mom" He smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey Ben what's Auradon policy on homosexuality" she asked him raising an eyebrow his face is a mix of confusion and thought.

"um well legally nothing has ever been forbidden but it's not very socially accepted" Ben explains as Mal nods understanding the rule.

"and what are your views on it?" she asked circling him.

"this suddenly feels like an interrogation instead of a conversation I'm fine with it do we need to talk?" He asked nervously fearing the answer she leans in and pecks his lip.

"you're cute when you're scared" she chuckles as he lets out a sigh of relief, she twirls her finger in his light brown hair

"I wanted to ask could you do a painting that represents all Auradon has to offer?" Ben requested as Mal circles him walking to a wall.

"ah I can see it now a portrait of the most prestigious princes and the prissiest princesses it will be stuck up" she chuckles as Ben playfully pushes her.

"I'm serious Mal please" he puts his hands together and gives her a charming smile.

"Fine Fine okay whatever" Mal rolls her eyes as he kisses her cheek and leaves the room. Mal looks at the lizard in the glass case and smirks at her mother.

"I know right men" She chuckles at herself before returning to her painting

"yup there should definitely more spikes" Mal picks up a black spray can.

 **Jay POV**

"Wow thanks Evie it looks great" Jay smirks at his reflection he had a brown and yellow leather jacket with a dark red dress shirt and blue jeans with black boots.

"of course it does I'm amazing" Evie grabs both of his shoulders and rest her head near his.

"Jay whats going on when we came here you were so excited about being on a team and now you seem so unhappy" The designer tells him as he sighs.

"I don't know E maybe I'm just worried about my dad sure he's a cheapskate and treated me more like an employee than a son but he's still my dad ya know" he explains looking slightly ashamed.

"Jay of course I get it I may be the only one who does Cruella was a monster and Mal has her mother with her even if its as a weird lizard thingy, My mother would refuse to let me out of the house unless I looked perfect and taught me beauty over everything but I still care about her so yea I get what you mean" The two smile at each other and hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Date.**

 **Carlos POV**

Carlos sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror, he decided to wear a black dress shirt with a black and white vest, black dress pants with red dress shoes.

"I guess this will do" Carlos nervously chuckled as Dude laid on his bed letting out a fierce bark. Carlos looked down at his buzzing phone, he saw he had two unread text messages one from Mal and one from Evie.

"20 minutes from doomsday good luck" Carlos laughed at Evie text referring to his double date. She wasn't wrong thought this was going to be a long night. Mal text was a picture of Jay in a puffy pink jacket and a man bun.

"huh well that's instant blackmail material,wait he's not wearing that tonight is he!?" Carlos stared at the older boy worried.

"looks like Jay fully embraced life at Auradon " Mal texted along with the photo.

"He's so gonna kill you for this" Carlos texted back the dots appeared than a new text.

"Long Live Evil " The purple haired half fairy responded. The phone buzz a final time and Carlos heart skipped a beat as it alerted him a text from Jay.

"meet me at the gate" Jay text was a simple one but still made Carlos drool,Oh he had it real bad for this boy. Carlos stood up rubbing Dude belly before he left the room he shared with Jay. Carlos made his way downstairs, He stopped when Ben approached him.

"your majesty" Carlos teased making Ben laugh they always joked about him being King, he never let it go to his head.

"Hey Carlos where you heading?" Ben asked curiosity sparking in his green eyes. Carlos slouched and sighed running a hand through his brown and white hair.

"Double date with Jay and Audrey" Ben inhaled sharply feeling pity for Carlos instantly.

"when I was dating her she showed me off like a trophy to everyone good luck buddy it can get pretty annoying" Ben prepared the already nervous boy before patting his back and leaving.

"great as if I didn't have enough to worry about" Carlos expressed his distaste at the whole situation. He remembered he was suppose to be meeting Jay and ran to the front gate. He soon saw the object of his affections leaning on the golden gates of Auradon prep, Jay face light up when he saw his freckled face friend.

"Hey Los like what you see?" he asked chuckling. Carlos felt his face heat up at that statement he had to take a few breaths to regain a normal thought process.

"I like the outfit but I was expecting something more I don't know…..pink" He smirked as Jay face fell.

"Ben is evil for giving Mal a phone in the first place" Jay shook his head. The two stared at each other in comfortable silence, just appreciating the serenity they got from one another. Jay playfully ruffled Carlos spiky hair and Carlos shoved his arm away letting loose a light giggle.

"ahh here comes our lovely ladies" Jay smiled unknown to him Carlos face fell. Audrey wore a pink sleeveless dress that stopped mid thigh she wore white heels and white pearls around her neck and wrist, She had her curly brown hair over her right shoulder and she smiled red lipstick covered lips in her usual cocky smirk.

Jane wore a periwinkle mid thigh length dress with red high heels and a red bow around her wrist, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Honestly Jane looked really nice she's very beautiful and has the most innocent look on her face, hopefully she'll find a guy that appreciates that some day.

"Jay sweetheart I thought we decided we'd be matching" Audrey said in a condescending tone she gave him a fake smile but her eyes gave him the dirtiest look, Jane looked at Audrey worried about her reaction Carlos and Jay both rolled their eyes at the princess.

"no dear you decided" Jay's comment made Jane laugh a bit and Audrey instantly glared at her friend causing Jane to tense up.

"either way you look fantastic shall we go" Audrey smiled wrapping her arm around Jay's, This action caused Carlos to feel an intense rage but he was able to hold it in Jane walked to the boy smiling at him.

"I like the vest it screams you" Jane sweetly says and Carlos anger melted away. Jane was the type of person you just couldn't stay angry around her she was always so sweet to everybody, except that one time when she messed with Mal but I think she learned her lesson.

"thanks Jane that dress definitely screams Jane" Carlos smirked as she laughed at his comment, He truly values her friendship he couldn't help but wonder would this all go away if he came out, would he be sent back to the isle of the lost.

"penny for your thoughts?" Jane asked slight worry in her voice.

"just wondering what I'm going to order" Carlos laughed as Audrey turned and gave him a big cheesy smile.

"don't worry I get the princess discount so it's on me even kids like you could afford stuff when you're friends with me" Audrey praised herself and Jane shook her head Carlos glared at the girl wanting so badly to knock her off her high horse. He's never had to hold his tongue so much in his life she's just as full of herself as his mother. Carlos jumped slightly feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder, he turns his head slightly seeing Jay staring at him and rubbing his shoulder. This motion instantly calmed the younger boy down and the two villain kids smile at one another. Unknowingly to them both Jane noticed this action and lets a smile spread across her lips. This was so cute to her how they could read each other and understand what the other needed.

The limo pulled up infront of the school it shined in the twilight.

"well let's get a move in people Jay sit next to me" Audrey said forcing him into the limo Carlos holds his tongue wanting to tell the brunette to fuck off. Jane slipped in and let Carlos sit next to her, he closed the door and the limo took off down the road. Audrey stared at Jay smiled he looked down at her and gave her an awkward smile she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

Carlos held in a gag vomit literally threatening to come out his mouth Jane face was almost just as disgusted by this.

"I can't believe Jay won so many trophies for Tourney how many have you won Carlos?" Audrey asked a glint of mischief in her eyes

"Audrey have you thought up any new cheers?" Jane asked sensing the tension and changing the subject.

"Actually I have and" at that point Carlos started ignoring everything Audrey was saying as he felt a foot slide up his leg. He looked up to Jay his eyes darted to Audrey than pulled above his neck mimicking hanging himself, Carlos playfully kicked him then made a motion with his hand like he's swinging a whip Jay glared and playfully kicked him back. This game of footsies continued for most of the car ride until Jane could no longer distract Audrey and she was clinging onto to Jay once more. Gloating at his achievements and saying he's like a real Auradon kid, she was ignorant to the unimpressed looks on both Jane and Carlos faces and the uncomfortable look on Jay's.

The four exit the limo as they are at their destination the huge restaurant had a flashy golden sign and the people here looks extremely stuck up.

"great a night with a bunch of buzz kills" Jay whispered Carlos smiles leaning up to whisper in Jay's ear.

" we already deal with this enough at school" Jay laughed at this and Audrey coughed trying to get their attention.

"come on boys time to go find our tables" Audrey said in a demanding tone she gave Carlos a dirty look before sticking up her nose and continue her walk to their reserved seats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Distraught**

The four teens took their seats at the table,Carlos sits across from Jay Jane sits next to him and Audrey sat next to Jay. The waiters served them water and allowed them time to look at the menu.

"ohhh the lobster sounds delicious maybe with a baked potato on the side that's so mmmmmm" Audrey moaned in delight this caused a disgusted look for form on Carlos face wondering does she do that when her and Jay do it, Oh god have they done it. Carlos decided to protect his sanity and just believe they haven't ,Jane patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile as if she could read his thoughts.

"I think I'll get the steak with mash potatoes" Jay decided looking up at his girlfriend.

"ooo I'll have the pan seared salmon and avocado" Jane read off the menu her face lighting up in delight.

"oh don't worry Carlos there's a kid menu" Audrey laughed to herself Carlos glared at her but smirked deciding to play along.

"oh yea I noticed looks like you're cup of tea since you like telling bad jokes" Carlos retorted Jay gave out a light chuckle as Audrey slapped his arm.

"no need to get nasty" Audrey defended herself ignoring the looks she got.

"so Jane do you think you can give me the notes for Mr Drizzler's class?" Audrey asked the shy girl unknown to them both Carlos felt a foot creep up his leg once more this caused Carlos face to turn a bright shade of red.

Jay loved the reaction he got out of the younger boy the way his pale freckled cheeks turned red was just too cute, He loved making Carlos blush and teasing the beautiful boy. Carlos playfully kicks back at Jay the boy smirks loving the initiation of the ensuring battle that he got a sick sense of satisfaction from.

"stop" Carlos mouthed at Jay the 14 year old tried to pull back but jay pulled the chair back into the table with his foot.

"no" Jay mouthed and smirked, Carlos couldn't help but wonder was he flirting it sure seemed like it. But him and Jay has always been close and handsy with one another so it's hard to tell. But Jay couldn't be flirting right? Because he's straight he's literally sitting next to his girlfriend right now Carlos imagination must've just been going wild.

The waiter came over placing down Audrey lobster,Jane fish,Jay steak and Carlos spaghetti. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the food in front of him,On the isle of the lost this meal would have been a small amount of pasta with a drizzle of tomato sauce. Jay tore into his food taking a mouth full of mashed potatoes and cutting off a piece of steak before shoving the piece of meat in his mouth. Jay eyes locked with Carlos who was staring at him Jay let out a fond smirk, Carlos looked away letting a smile creep across his lips.

Audrey put her head on Jay shoulder and kissed his cheek, Jay turned kissing her gently on her lips.

"Carlos enjoying your meal?" Jane asked the pale boy he nodded his mouth full of spaghetti. Jane chuckled at his antics but looked as Audrey fed Jay a piece of steak, she felt very gross about this Audrey was one of her oldest friends but she couldn't deny Audrey had a very superior attitude and when she feels threatened she attacks. Jane been watching Jay and Carlos throughout the date enjoying their subliminal flirting it was very entertaining but if Audrey did noticed she'll come after him.

After their meal they ordered dessert Jane ordered the cheesecake,Carlos ordered the chocolate sundae,Jay asked for a chocolate eclair and Audrey asked for a raspberry blueberry cobbler.

"So Carlos tell me about the isle of the lost" Audrey asked Jay looked at her amazed at the question. Carlos instantly became nervous memories of his mother's abusive nature creeping into his mind he took a breath to calm himself down.

"what about it? It was a bad place,so what I'm not there anymore" Carlos said looking down his face screaming discomfort. This brought great pleasure to Audrey as she leans in.

"I was just curious Jay says he misses his dad so I was curious if you were homesick did you miss your mom?" Audrey asked this question caused Carlos to jump up out of his seat and run out of the restaurant.

"nice Audrey really" Jane stood up annoyed going after her friend,Jay glared at her.

"what?" Audrey asked harshly fixing her hair.

"why did you say that Cruella is a monster Carlos even hurt himself over what she did to him" Jay growled as a shocked look covered her face.

"I didn't know I'm sorry" she said, he sighed shaking his head.

*outside near the limo*

Carlos was pacing around hand gripping his chest he took a few breaths. That bitch that complete bitch, I can't go back to the isle my mom just may kill me no she will Carlos thought to himself as he leaned against the limo. Jane came out of the restaurant worries about her date.

"Carlos I am so sorry for Audrey I didn't know she'd ask that" Jane apologized but Carlos held up his hand to silence her.

"it's not your fault at all" Carlos slouched over Jane gave him a hug.

"you wanna get outta here?" she asked him, he smiles weakly and nods taking his hand and pulling him into limo. The drive to the school was silent when they exited the limo they walked through the gardens smiling at one another.

"Carlos I know you don't like me that way" Jane said Carlos was too tired to deny her claim.

"I'm sorry" he sighs out sitting down on the bench she sit down next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"it's okay it's okay I'm here for you we're friends Carlos, I also know who you do like and don't worry my lips are sealed" Jane says Carlos smiled putting his head on her shoulder she played with his hair.

"I should get to bed text you tomorrow" she says walking away Carlos smiled at her retreating form happy to have a friend from Auradon so understanding.

"I know your secret" Carlos turned seeing Audrey she walked over to him he backs up slightly heart pounding she grabs his wrist and pulls up his black sleeve.

"ahh so it is true" Audrey stares at the pale horizontal lines litering his wrist. Carlos snatches his arm from her grip and starts walking away.

"don't worry Carlos I won't say anything don't worry Jay is my boyfriend I'd never rat out his friend" she whispered in his ear and skipped away a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Avoidance**

"Hey Los are you okay?" Jay texted Carlos after a few minutes of no response he decided to send another.

"I'm sorry for Audrey behavior come back to our room I have a treat for you" Jay texted and sent hoping that would bring the boy in. After another ten minutes of no response he called 5 times but they all went unanswered.

"Pup? Are you okay please talk to me" Jay desperately texted even using his pet name for Carlos,but again no response Dude rubbed up against Jay leg the teen sat on the floor letting the dog settle in his lap. He rubbed the dog's head and scratched his back

"where could he be it's almost midnight" Jay sighed looking at the cloak hanging on the wall Dude whined. He decided to text Mal, Evie, Jane, Ben,Lonnie even Audrey asking if they seen the white haired boy.

"no wasn't he with you?" Evie responded

"I left him in the garden" Jane responded Jay quickly got up running outside the dormitories and into the gardens where he saw the sulking boy.

"Carlos you had me worried" Jay smiled running closer but his run slowed to a walk, his smile fell to a frown as he saw the 14 year old wiping his eyes.

"what are you doing here" Carlos growled Jay kneeled in front of him holding his hand.

"did you tell Audrey I use to hurt myself?" Carlos asked his voice broken, he let out a hiccup and wiped his face as the tears fell. This broke Jay heart he caused his best friend so much heartache he instantly felt guilt and regret for his actions.

"Carlos I am so sorry I wanted her to understand why she couldn't bring it up I" Jay stopped talking as Carlos raises his hand silencing his friend.

"I never told anyone you use to sleep on a rug or that your father treated you like a slave more than he did a son,but you decided to tell Audrey of all people my secret" Carlos said,voice void of emotion.

His tone broke Jay he felt a great pain in his chest as Carlos stood up.

"Pup I'm sorry please just" Jay started begging feeling tears come to his eyes as Carlos looked through him and walked away.

"don't talk to me" Carlos left with those words leaving the older boy hurt beyond repair.

*the next morning*

Evie brushed her dark blue locks gently she smiled at her reflection before pulling her hair back and clipping it.

"hmm now which crown should I wear today" she asked looking at her collection of tiaras. She picked the ruby encrusted one and placed it atop her head, she winked at herself and blew a kiss at her reflection.

"you done making out with yourself?" Mal chuckled as Evie stuck her tongue out.

"come on we're suppose to meet the boys for breakfast" Mal stated pulling her friend, Evie grabbed Mal hand and sat her down on the bed.

"they can wait a few minutes so I hear you're doing a painting of Auradon Prep hows that going?" Evie asked excitedly, Mal groans shaking her head in frustration.

"Ben counting on me but I don't know where to even begin so far I just have royalty but it seems so fake" Mal explained Evie nodded understanding her dilemma. Auradon was great but the people at times could be phony,at least on the isle of the lost you knew when people planned on stabbing you in the back.

"but we can think about that later I'm hungry and there's a cafeteria full of food calling my name let's go" Mal smiled the two left their shared room and walked downstairs and across campus to the main building. They saw Jane Audrey Lonnie Chad and the rest if the tourney and cheerleaders at one table Jay Ben and Doug sat at their usual table so Mal and Evie walked over.

"hey boys" Mal smiled swiping a muffin off Ben plate he turned to her and she leaned in kissing his cheek.

"well good morning to you too" Ben said as she starts picking the berries out of the muffin and flinging them into her mouth,

Evie sat down next to Doug and put her head on his shoulder.

"good morning Evie did you finish your advance calculus homework?" he asked her she looked slightly offended looking into his eyes.

"don't insult me, I finished that in class it was so easy" Evie gloated picking up an apple and taking a big bite out of it. Mal noticed Jay look of disdain, she also noticed someone missing from the table.

"Hey sad sack where's Carlos" her purple eyebrow raised as Jay tensed up at the mention of the freckle faced teens name. Jay shifted uncomfortable as the teen walked into the room he gave the others a warm smile but completely avoided Jay.

Evie watches as Carlos sits at the table with nobody at it in the corner of the lunchroom. Both girls look at Jay knowing there's only one reason he'd be acting like this. Jay senses the eyes on him, he looks up seeing the girls staring at him both arms crossed and a knowing look on both of their faces.

"what did you do" both girls say in unison.

"nothing" Jay said lowly but a pang of fear rose as he saw Mal green eyes start glowing.

"cowardly words he uses to omit,make Jay completely submit" Mal chanted and waved her finger a green trail of energy soared from her finger and strikes him directly in the chest. He felt a sudden sensation to blab out the truth,he tried hard to hold it in but it had to come out.

"I told Audrey that Carlos used to cut" Jay blurted out Mal and Evie eyes widen faces filled with horror.

"well that was really fucking dumb of you" Mal glared at her closest male friend. He looked down ashamed of his actions, Evie shook her head then looks at Carlos he's eating all alone and working on a gadget. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her first real friend, nobody should have their secrets spilled to Audrey of all people Jay really fucked up this time.

"So what if he cut a few classes he skipped a whole grade have you seen his test scores" Doug defended him causing everyone at the table to be silent.

"sweetie, you're cute but not that kind of cutting" Evie tried to explain to him without a directly saying it. Realization crossed his facial features, he turned to Jay giving him a look of disbelief.

"how could you" Doug asked horrified at the action.

"It was an accident" Jay grumbled hating how his friends made him feel worse than he already did.

"well you better apologize"Evie scolded him pointing a finger directly at him.

"Don't you think I tried he said don't talk to him" Jay explained the situation as everyone at the table looked at him disappointed and honestly he deserved most of it.

"Jay he's obviously just upset right now maybe he cooled off" Ben suggested trying to get him to go over to the white haired boy.

"I tried to talk to him last night he just rolled over in bed and ignored me, and this morning he was up dressed and gone before I could talk" The athlete explained hoping his friends would just drop it but of course they wouldn't.

"maybe he just needs some time" Doug suggested, Finally someone sensible Jay was thankful for the new suggestion hoping the others would follow suit.

"yea no either you go over there and talk to him or I'll blab" Mal threatened him, Mal was the only one who knew about his budding affections for Carlos but Mal wasn't the type to tell people's secrets. Although that look of urgency on her face and the mischief in her eye knowing she already won but he still chose to test her.

"You wouldn't" Jay glared at her she glared right back with a smirk on her face. Evie smiled enjoying the sight of Jay squirming. Ben and Doug looked on wondering who'd crack first. Jay was determined to challenge his longtime friend he didn't want to go near Carlos right now the guilt was too much. Mal smirk dropped and her light green eyes adopted a sickly green glow, Jay suddenly felt a chill down his spin staring into those green pits.

Brown eyes met the glowing green pits of hell suddenly he was overcome with thoughts, thoughts of a future without the canine loving boy. A life without seeing Carlos face in the morning which lit up his day, a life without the jokes they shared the habits they've fallen into a life without Carlos.

"Dammit" Jay growled punching the table and standing up. Mal smiled the glow fading away she threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

"I win" She called out high fiving the bluenette. Jay walked over to Carlos table and sat in front of him Carlos looked up annoyance covering his features. They stared at each other for a long time neither knowing what to say.

"what up?" wow Jay wow really he mentally scolded himself that's what you say? Stupid stupid stupid. Carlos shakes his head and starts laughing to himself,not a sinister laugh an amused one.

"you're a dick" he says laughing harder.

"I know I know" Jay started laughing along with Carlos knowing he's been forgiven. He reaches over and grabbed Carlos gloved hand the younger teen stops laughing and looks into the arabians eyes.

"I'm truly sorry pup" Jay apologized stroking the back of Carlos hand with his thumb. Carlos felt a slight smile creep up his lips and the two boys stared at each other again. When Audrey comes by smiling she takes a seat neck to Jay ending the hand holding.

"hey Babe how are you" Jay smirked at her.

"I wanted you to come over to our table you know you always have a place there" Audrey smiled at her boyfriend and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone" Carlos bitterly said leaving.

"Los!" Jay called out as the bell rang alerting everyone it was time for class.

"let's go don't want to be late" Audrey wrapped her arms around his and they headed towards the door Chad,Lonnie,Jane joining them. He couldn't help but see the looks of disappointment Evie and Ben gave him. Mal enraged look she's starting to remind of of Maleficent, and Doug look of sympathy. They don't need to tell him he already knows he fucked up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Distance.**

The Wicked Four first class of the day was chemistry,They were thankful because this is one of the few classes they shared together.

"Alright students your assignment is to create a solution rules are it can't explode foam and it has to be purple so you must measure every little thing pair up everyone". The teacher instructed and the students started running to their friends.

Jay looked around for Carlos hoping he could apologize for whatever he did wrong this time.

Audrey paired with Ally oh great an airhead and a gossip such a great combo for chemistry.

Mal and Freddie high fived each other and smirked,The daughter of Maleficent and the daughter of the Shadow man working together? Yea it's best to stay away from that table at all times.

Evie paired up with Doug of course she would they have the highest scores in the class together they're unstoppable.

Chad and Aziz pair with each other Aziz was pretty cool but Chad couldn't find the hard side of a brick.

Ben and Jordan were partners I'm kinda shocked Jordan is even passing she's always busy with her webseries.

Jays eyes finally landed on Carlos but his heart sank, Carlos and Jane were already paired up and they were laughing and holding hands. He felt an anger growing deep inside of him an anger he has never felt before.

"Why would he go to her first and not me" Jay thought to himself and then realized how he sounded, was he jealous of Jane!? Jane of all people daughter of the fairy Godmother. The person who usually stays in the back of the crowd cause of her shyness, but it's true Jay was jealous of her because she had Carlos attention attention that should've been his.

"Partners?" Jay turned hearing a feminine voice he saw the daughter of Mulan wave at him, she had a big smile on her face.

"Yea sure Lonnie" Jay said unenthusiastically. He looked down and sat in the stool at the table.

"well don't sound to excited" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it's not you okay it's just" Jay looks at Carlos and Jane table, Lonnie raises an eyebrow and a look of realization forms on her face.

"He's really mad at me and I don't know why I keep fucking up with him" Jay explained running his hands over his face Lonnie rubbed his back and looked at the table she's not blind, she sees the way Jay and Carlos looked at each other and she didn't care. They've taken so much abuse not just from their parents or the isles of the lost citizens but from the Auradon kids too, they deserve to be happy and Lonnie vowed and find a way to help her friends.

Everyone started on their experiments Audrey and Ally's fluid turned pink then blue then green and the colors kept alternating.

"very creative girls but that was not the assignment" The teacher said and continued walking to next table.

"I think it's wonderful" Ally smiled at Audrey teeth showing and Audrey just huffed and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

Mal and Freddie's fluid turned bright purple

"Nice work girls" The teacher smiled at them but her eyes widen as the beaker started smoking and the glass beaker blew up. The two teenagers burst out laughing and high fived each other Freddie pulled back her black and white bangs.

"Yes very funny I hope you know you both have detention" The teacher glared at the two VK's (Villian Kids) before continuing to the next table.

Evie and Doug's,Carlos and Jane's and Ben and Jordan's fluid changed from blue to purple.

"Very good students Aziz Chad what's wrong?" the woman asked everyone turned to their table seeing the fluid did not change color.

"I don't know what happened" Aziz sighed Chad was texting rapidly and smiling the teacher walked by snatching his cell.

"You know how the Fairy Godmother feels about this." She glared walking away

"And what about you Jay and Lonnie?" the teacher asked right as their fluid turned purple.

"Good work you two" She smiled walking to next table.

"Jay listen to me Auradon is all about happily ever afters, if you're unhappy than do the things that make you happy be with the people who make you happy, Jay be with the person who makes you smile whenever you look at them" Lonnie smiled pointing her head in the direction of Carlos and Jane table. Jay tanned cheek turn bright red and Lonnie smirks knowing she was right about her hunch. The bell rings everyone started to run out of the classroom hurrying to his next class.

Jay walked up to his friend who was packing his backpack, He turned to Jay and avoided eye contact.

"I have to get to class" he mumbled ready to make a break for the door but Jay grabbed his arm and pulled him close to the table.

"Carlos you're my best friend please I'm sorry I'm a fuck up" Jay apologized pulling off his red beanie Carlos wrapped his fingers around Jay forearm and looked into his eyes.

"you're not a fuck up you're happy and I'll be a better friend" Carlos stated the two smiled to each other.

"You coming Jay?" Audrey peeked her head in glared at the girl feeling an intense hate towards her.

"yea coming now babe" Jay smiled then pulled his beanie over Carlos head before leaving the classroom. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the action it's the sentiment behind it, this was Jay favorite hat he never lets anyone wear it but Carlos he'd give it to him without a second thought.

"DeVil you're late to class get going" The second period teacher yelled at him Carlos ran towards the door and out of the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Confrontation**

Carlos sat down next to Mal in his math class, she glanced at him raising an eyebrow as she saw the red beanie on his head.

"I see you and Jay made up" she said winking Carlos couldn't help the blush forming over his cheeks his big brown eyes darted to the board. Mal found a great joy in teasing her companions all in good fun. In all honesty she found Jay and Carlos feelings for each other adorable but nobody needed to know that, The purple haired girl just wish her two friends would hook up already. They've had feelings for each other long before they left the Isle of the Lost but there we didn't do relationships just gangs and arrangements, here it's different you can't date and be happy just look at her and Ben or Evie and Doug the only villain kid who hasn't found anyone yet is Freddie.

Although Freddie is just….Freddie I don't think anyone here can handle her brand of crazy. Mal stared at her friend and he seems more relaxed he's solving all geometry problems on the board in his notebook with such little effort. Carlos is one of the smartest people she ever met, him and Evie have a bet going on whoever gets the higher GPA by the end of the year gets a free dinner paid for by the loser.

"I'm shocked Jay gave you his hat you know how he is with that thing" Mal smirked knowing just how high Jay holds that hat she tried to take it once and he almost broke her hand.

" yea well he just put it on my head and went off with Audrey" Carlos bitterly said as mal scoffed.

"little miss prim and proper is a real thorn in my side " Mal rolled her green eyes Carlos chuckled.

"well your mom did curse her mother and her mother's whole kingdom" Carlos stated causing Mal to glare at him, this action caused Carlos to instantly shut up. Mal stared at the board trying to understand the equations. She twirled a finger in her dark purple hair that reached just past her shoulders.

"Carlos I need you to be careful Audrey may not seem like a threat but theres alot of people who think Vk's like us don't belong here especially us because our parents was the worse of the worse" Mal warned him, he looked at his friend and nodded knowing she was right. They didn't do anything wrong but they're still their parents children hell his own mother murdered puppies for a living.

"Yea I get it there's the people that accept us like Ben Lonnie or Jane than there's people like Chad" Carlos grumbled glaring at the blonde.

"he still messin with you? Want me to put a spell on him?" Mal mischievously smirked turning her attention to Cinderella son.

" Nooooooooo Mal you're magic is definitely not the solution to that" Carlos rejected her offer and she pouted crossing her arms.

"Buzz kill" she mocked him as the bell rang.

"See ya later Mal" Carlos said grabbing his backpack and leaving the classroom. The boy made his way to his locker, put in the combination than opened it he puts in his textbook and closes the door as he does this he's shoved into the metal door hard.

"Loser" Chad laughed hazel eyes filled with viciousness he raised his hand for a high five from Aziz.

"Get a life Chad" The Arabian Prince walked away unimpressed by Chad antics. Chad glared at Carlos the younger boy just walked away annoyed. Chad always does something to him shoving him around, hitting him extra hard when playing Tourney once he even stole Carlos gym bag and threw the stuff all over the locker room he's so immature.

"Carlos can I ask you something" Carlos froze he was already annoyed he didn't need her showing up to make things worse. He turned to her faking a smile he clutched his books in his arms.

"Hey Audrey what is it?" Carlos asked in a pleasant tone.

"Is that Jay hat?" she asked him he nodded not liking where this conversation was going.

"oh I love that hat it's so cool" she smiled Carlos eyes grew wide as she pulled it off his head and onto her own Carlos heart stopped.

"perfect fit hey tell ya what I'll buy u a new one so you don't have to share germs with Jay I don't mind he is my boyfriend after all" Audrey said to him skipping down the hall. Carlos stood frozen in place che can't believe she took what was his he felt a hot rage a rage he's never let himself feel before. He punched his locker as hard as he could and ran off out of the classroom building he didn't care if he was going to get in trouble.

*during gym*

Jay is all suited up in his torney gear he rolls out of the way of soaring disc even smacking one away with his stick. Ben charged in Jay sidestepped the king and laughed.

"Gotta keep up Benji" he joked with his friend but was rammed into hard by Chad Charming. He crashed into the fake grass.

"What the fuck Charming" Jay got up throwing his helmet on the ground and getting in Chad face. Chad smirked getting closer.

"hit me go ahead than you'll go back to where you came from" he whispered this caused so much anger in Jay he couldn't bare it. The whistle blew as the coach walked over.

"Jay sit down and cool off, Chad I'm sick of your attitude go to Fairy Godmother's office" Chad looked at the Coach in disbelief.

"but coach" before he could even try defending himself the coach glared at him.

"I said now move it charming" he pointed to the building and Chad walked off giving Jay the dirtiest look.

"You okay Jay?" Ben asked patting Jay back.

"yea i'm fine just don't deal with idiots" Jay smirked calming down he's happy he has friends in Auradon.

"oh babe that was a nasty fall" Audrey teased walking to him Jay couldn't help but notice the red beanie on her head.

"is that my hat?" he asked her she nodded confirming his suspicions.

"Carlos gave it to me said it should go to your girlfriend looks cuter on me anyway don't you think I don't know why you gave it to him in the first place" She rambled on and Jay stopped listening he felt an incredible pain in his chest like his heart was being ripped out. He thought him and Carlos was fine but Carlos so willingly gave away his property,how could he especially his hat.

"You know what it does look better on you anyway" Jay smirked as she squeals and hugs him. Ben has a worried expression on his face noticing the change in Jay attitude. Audrey had a tone to her words like she was hiding something and Ben was going to find out what it is. This doesn't make any sense Carlos wouldn't do that Audrey had to have taken it but he needs proof. No way Audrey would confess so he needs to think up another way to get the answers he desired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter **9 Boiling Point.**

Carlos laid on his bed Dude laid on his chest and whimpered liking his cheek. Carlos patted the dog head with one hand and lifted up his black jewel with his other hand. It didn't seem that long ago that him and Jay weren't at odds with one another. During the jewel- bilee when Zevon attacked he trapped Jane, Freddie, Jay and himself in Jordan's lamp Jay made him feel better by just being there. The Neon Lights Ball was a fun event too, even though we got carpet jacked we still spent time together. Now things are so complicated and Carlos wishes things could go back to the way they were between the two. Carlos tosses his black round gemstone into the air before catching it. He wasn't going to the rest of his classes today he would get a zero for the day but he already has a ninety- five average who cares if he misses a day. Audrey took Jay hat from him the one piece of Jay he thought he could have for himself was taken by that thing. Carlos rolled over and closed his eyes knowing Jay wouldn't be back in the room for another 6 hours so he had the time for himself.

*during lunch*

"Hey M" Evie smiled walking up to her best friend holding a tray of salad.

"Hey E...Wheres Jay and Carlos?" Mal asked looking around the cafeteria seeing Jay at the lunch table with Chad, Audrey Jane, Lonnie,Ally,Jordan and Aziz. He leans over kissing Audrey cheek she smiles gleefully. Mal noticed the red beanie on Audrey head and she glared at her friend.

"oh he's so going to get an earful" Mal grabbed a tray putting a plate of fries and a burger on it.

"Hey have either of you seen Carlos? I needed to talk to him" Ben asked walking to the two girls

"I actually haven't seen him since second period" Mal remembered her last encounter with the younger teen.

"what's going on? Jay let Audrey wear his hat are they that serious about each other" Evie asked raising an eyebrow Mal shook her head.

"NO he gave it to Carlos and now Audrey wearing it which makes me think she stole it and nobody steals from my friends" Mal growled walking over to the table. Evie and Ben followed preparing for the disaster that would soon ensure.

"Hey Audrey nice hat, ya know I could've sworn I saw Carlos wearing it" Mal said insinuating her banditry and leaning on the table.

"I know he like totally gave it to me, guess he realized who Jay's number one is" she chuckled putting her head on his shoulder.

"You think you're his number one ha" Mal mocked as Jay turned to her slight glare on his face.

"back off Mal" Jay stood up, her eyes widen at his sudden bravery.

"Jay you can't be serious she obviously stole it" Mal accused the princess.

"I would never!" Audrey gasped placing her hand on her chest.

"I'm sick of all of you belittling my relationship, I'm with Audrey I know you guys don't like her but I do if you we're really my friends you'd be happy for me!"

Jay screamed getting in the fairy's face.

"What about Carlos" Mal called out Jay face scrunched up in annoyance.

"FUCK CARLOS!" he screamed the scream echoed throughout the room silencing the lunch room.

"JAY!" Mal glared at him eye sparking to a glowing sickly green color. A purple strand of hair falling across her face she got close to Jay face.

"he gave away stuff after I trusted him with it fuck him" he said his hot breath hitting her face.

"since when did you become such a little bitch" she asked him.

"Hey, he made his choice stop fighting it" Jordan said leaning on Jay shoulder.

"He's one of us now,he knows we won't betray him like Carlos has" Ally smiled flipping her blonde and blue hair. Mal glared at the two girls before storming off out of the cafeteria soon followed by Ben.

"Jay if you truly think Carlos did that you really are a little bitch" Evie sighed flipping her wavy dark blue locks and walked out of the room.

"Buh bye" Jordan sarcastically waved Ally chuckled covering her mouth and leaning into her friend. Lonnie scoffed at her friends and got up leaving their table and exiting the lunch room. Unknown to the group Jane pulled out her cell and texted Carlos asking was he okay?

"baby you know me I would never do that" Audrey smiled grabbing his hands and pecked his lips. He sat back down looking at the door his friends just left from. Could it be true? Carlos has never given him a reason not to trust him but Audrey is his girlfriend he had to believe her right?

*in the hallway*

"HOW IS JAY SO BLIND!" Mal screamed punching the locker leaving a deep dent, she then ripped a tourney flyer off the wall crumpling it and throwing it in the garbage.

"UGH!" her eyes flashes green as the top of the garbage can burst into green flames.

"WOW!" Ben ran to a fire extinguisher and sprayed the flames.

"Yea and since when did Jay start acting like an AK" Evie huffed crossing her arms.

"Hey I resent that" Lonnie said as she walked in

. "Not you you're pretty great" Evie complemented the chinese teen.

"Yea that so wasn't right what they were doing in there" Lonnie sided with the VK's

"Lets all calm down no need for more fires" Ben saying giving Mal the side eye she just shrugged and crossed her arms.

"we just need to find some evidence and convince Jay about Audrey true nature" Ben explained.

"That could actually work huh I guess you're not only a pretty face" Evie laughed as he glares at her comment.

"hey I like your pretty face" Mal smiled at him he chuckles gently punching her arm.

"well whatever you guys have planned I'm in,I'm sick of Audrey shit and she needs to be brought down a peg" Lonnie stated.

"Won't you be a social outcast if you turn against queen B?" Mal asked flipping her dark purple hair.

"Eh like I care about popularity" Lonnie shrugged fixing her backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey I'll join in too" The group screamed and turned seeing Freddie exit the shadows.

"Freddie how long have you been there?" Mal asked as the daughter of the shadow man got closer.

"The whole time and I'll help you those AK's are so lame it's unbearable" she said causing both Ben and Lonnie to look at her.

"HEY!" the two screamed at her she chuckled mischievously before leaning on a locker.

"why would you help? Are you and Carlos even friends?"

Evie asked her she shrugged.

"we were trapped in a lamp together when Laundry detergent attacked the school we're lamp buddies" Freddie explained.

"You mean Zevon?" Mal asked looking at her confused she nodded standing up straight.

"Yea isn't that what I said regardless I'm bored so I'm helping , plus I gotta help my fellow VK's" Freddie high fived Mal and Evie.

"okay so what's the plan?" Lonnie asked

*in the boys dorm*

Carlos woke up from his nap and pushed himself up off the bed, he walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He started working on a gadget, this device was suppose to disburse an electromagnetic pulse powerful enough to knock out the power of a city block. He couldn't help the memories flowing through his head though of all the adventures he had with his friends. Finding Maleficent scepter with Jay,Evie and Mal,Coming to Auradon for the first time with them,Ben introducing him to Dude,Jay standing up for him in Tourney practice,Standing up to his mother shsn she wanted to turn Dude into furry accessories, facing off against Maleficent with his fellow VK's, walking with Jay to the Neon Lights Dance after they were carpet jacked by CJ Hook even being trapped in Jordan lamp with Jay,Jane and Freddie by Zevon during the jewel-bilee. He had so many great times with his friends he doesn't want it to end and that's what stings the fact that he feels like he's losing Jay.

*In English class*

The tension was so thick in the classroom you could cut it with a ,Evie,Ben,Lonnie,Doug and Freddie sat on one side of the room. Audrey,Jay,Jane,Chad,Jordan and Ally sitting on the opposite side nobody was focused on the lord of the flies they just wanted to come at each other. Jane felt so uncomfortable in the classroom Carlos didn't return her text she she felt like she was choosing sides. She was trying to stay neutral but it was hard Audrey was one of her best friends, but she truly doesn't believe that Carlos gave her the hat it doesn't make any sense Carlos obviously has a crush on Jay why would he give Audrey something that Jay gave him. Lonnie gave Jane a disappointing look and Jane sank deeper into her seat knowing she was on the wrong side of this battle and it could get ugly very fast. Mal was quite vicious when she when pushed too far, Jane remembers the incident when she insulted Mal and Mal cast a spell on her hair. Maybe she should choose sides but Audrey would destroy her life so fast it's not even funny. Jane was definitely not brave enough to turn on Audrey. However this ends it won't be pretty,why can't Jay just admit his feelings it's obvious he doesn't want to be with her.

*that evening*

Jay entered his and Carlos shared room Carlos looked up at his friend.

"Hey Jay what's up"

He warmly greeted him but was shocked as Jay sent a glare his way before dropping his gym bag on his bed and walking to the bathroom.

"the hell did I do?" Carlos said to himself as he heard the shower start running. Dude barked at the bathroom door and scratched at it.

"Come here boy" Carlos called the dog he ran to Carlos jumping in his arms. The freckled face boy looked at the door wondering what he did to upset.

 **Apologies if theres no spacing I have no Idea why my device is doing this hopefully it will be fixed by the time you read thank you for your patience**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Boiling Point Part 2**

Screams echoed through the girls dormitory,purple smoke seeping out of a room. Jane and Audrey clad in their pajamas ran out of their shared room screaming, black tentacles grip the frame of their door and a demonic face pulled itself out before disintegrating into purple smoke. Freddie creeped out of a shadowy corner laughing at her little experiment with voodoo.

"Seriously?" Evie stared at her fellow VK raising an eyebrow unimpressed with her antics.

"Oh come on it's funny plus those two deserve it" Freddie defended herself holding in another fit of laughter.

"While I do agree with you I feel there was a better way to handle that anyway come on down to breakfast it's team meeting time" the blue haired princess told the spawn of the voodoo master.

"making plots to bring down snooty princesses are you sure we're not back home" Freddie said showing extreme delight in this plan. The two girls make their way to the stairs ready to meet up with the rest of the team.

*In the boys dorm*

"Okay that's enough what did I do!?" Carlos asked fed up with the silence that's been going on all night. Jay refused to talk to him and went right to sleep after his shower, this left Carlos to complete his stunner.

"Are you serious you know that hat was the only thing my father let me keep the only gift he ever got me and you just gave it away!" Jay screamed pointing a finger at him. Carlos brown eyes widen he couldn't believe Jay thought he'd ever do something like that.

"Jay I didn't give that away Audrey took it from me I would never"Carlos tried to explain but gasped and flinched back as Jay slammed his fist on the desk.

"STOP LYING WHAT DO ANY OF YOU HAVE AGAINST HER ANYWAY I BET YOU ALL JUST LOVE SEEING ME MISERABLE" he screamed and these words hurt Carlos. All Carlos ever wanted was for Jay to be happy could the athlete seriously not see that.

"Whatever I don't need you any of you" Jay growled at the smaller boy grabbing his backpack and storming out of the room slamming the door hard. Carlos was paralyzed to the spot never seeing jay that angry, He feels like he just took a punch to the gut. There was a wetness tracing down his face he put his pale fingers on the spot and realizes tears were falling from his eyes. It's been years since Carlos has shed an emotional tear if you cried on the Isle you'd be torn apart. Especially if you had a demon of a mother like Cruella, when he was young if she saw him crying she'd throw him in a closet full of bear traps for hours. If he got hurt she'd say that's what weaklings deserved that no child of hers would be so pathetic. Carlos slowly wiped his tears and looked at his hand, he used his other hand and slowly pulled off his fingerless red glove revealing the pale scars on his wrist.

"No I won't ever go back to that" he reminded himself pulling his glove back on before leaving the room.

*In the Cafeteria*

"So what's the plan?" Lonnie asked looking around the table. Ben,Mal,Doug,Freddie,Mal,Evie and herself all gathered together to discuss how they'd deal with the Audrey situation.

"I say we have Mal use one of her spells and make Audrey hair turn into snakes" Freddie suggested a sadistic smirk covering her lips.

"Or we can go with something that doesn't lead with grounds for expulsion" Ben chimed in as Freddie huffed crossing her arms.

"They can't expel you anyway you're the King but yea lets try a non magical solution" Mal agreed with her boyfriend prior statement.

"How about a scientific approach" Doug suggested looking around for everyone reactions.

"Yea I see what you're getting at we can make a truth serum out of the chemicals in the lab" Evie smiled at her nerdy boyfriend he smiled back at her both excited to get started.

"as much as I love that idea it could get us in alot of trouble but I like your enthusiasm Doug keep the ideas coming" Mal reasoned with and encouraged them Evie started pouting.

"Can't we just beat the snot out of her until she fesses up I'm really tired of her and she has complete control over everyone it's so sickening" Lonnie suggested crossing her arm over her chest everyone started at her shocked at the course of action she wishes to take.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite Auradon Kid" Freddie smiled wrapping an arm around Lonnie shoulder.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked walking towards the table with a bowl of oatmeal.

"were discussing how to take down Queen B and her army of followers" Mal summed up the conversation and Carlos eyes sparked up now interested.

"You mean Audrey? Okay i'm in what's the plan" he asked excitedly.

"Wow there boy reel it in we don't have one yet" Mal chuckled at his enthusiasm. Carlos couldn't help it he wanted to break her perfect little neck.

"Ben says all our suggestions are to rotten" Evie pointed out.

"Excuse me for not wanting you all to get in trouble" Ben grumbled.

"I have to say I'm loving this discussion but talk is cheap we need to take action" Freddie punched her palm.

"Freddie right when someone messes with one of us they mess with all of us" Mal chanted.

"Don't worry Los we'll prove your innocence to Jay" Evie reassured the younger boy holding his hands.

"I just can't believe hed actually think I do something like that to him" Carlos sighed sadly.

"Audrey manipulating him trust me she's good at it I did use to date that girl" Ben shivered Mal looked at him disgusted.

"Bleh unless you wanna be single again don't ever bring up you being with that creature again" Mal fake barfed causing the whole table to laugh hard. Unknown to them all Jay was watching them he wished to be part of the laughter but the person he fell for betrayed him. How could they act so happy like nothing was wrong some friends they are. Who needs them any of them he has Audrey his loving and beautiful girlfriend.

*after school*

Carlos approached the cheerleaders determination all over his face. Audrey sees this and smirks waving for Jane and Ally to follow.

"so what do I owe this honor?" Audrey sarcastically asked Ally smiled along with her and Jane just looked away nervous.

"why did you tell Jay I gave you that hat you took it from me" Carlos said and Audrey rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

"ever the dramatic huh? Who cares who did what maybe I did take it but Jay's mine Carlos deal with it" Audrey leaned in and tapped his nose. This action made Carlos want to spit in her face but he resisted the urge too.

"Desperation not a good color on you dear" Ally giggled to herself twirling her blonde and blue hair.

"I tried to be nice but it seems you've got a bone to pick you come so far why now are challenging my clique" Audrey put her hands on her hips staring the boy down.

"You better tell him the truth it wasn't right what you did Audrey" Carlos called her out.

"He's my boyfriend Carlos I can do whatever I want" Audrey stated confidently.

"You shouldn't treat people like that" Jane whispered Audrey quickly turned to her enraged.

"SHUT UP JANE WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON!" Sleeping Beauty daughter screamed at her bashful friend. This caused something to snap in Carlos.

"Don't talk to her like that" Carlos growled at the princess.

"Oooo boyfriend to the rescue maybe you should focus on Jane instead of going after my man" Audrey crossed her arms smugly.

"And maybe you shouldn't be such a stuck up bitch all the time" Mal stated entering the scene.

"Yea Audrey this is so not cool" Evie looked at her placing a hand on her waist.

"Ahh I smell a hint of jealousy" Ally slyly stated.

"Enough back off of my girl already, can't you guys just leave us in peace" Jay growled at his friends before wrapping an arm around Audrey waist she put her head on his shoulder and they walked away followed by Ally. Jane nervously followed the group apologizing to Carlos, Evie sighed shaking her head Carlos looked saddened and Mal glared her green eyes glowing. The glow died down once the group got out of earshot she turns to Carlos and Evie.

"Did you get it?" Mal asked him he held up his watch and pressed a button on the side.

" ever the dramatic huh? Who cares who did what maybe I did take it but Jay's mine Carlos deal with it" Audrey voice emitted from his wrist watch. The three teenagers smiled at each other knowing they finally got her.

*meanwhile in the dorms*

"I'm so sorry about them" Jay sighed laying down on his bed Audrey got on top of him in kissed him.

"It's okay I don't wanna think about them, I have something else I'd rather think about" Audrey smiled rubbing her hand on his clothed groin he let out a soft groan as she kissed his neck and slid down his body. Once she reached the base of the bed she unzipped his pants and reached inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter **11 Boiling Point Part 3**

Carlos happily skipped to his room hoping to let Jay hear the recording as soon as he got there. This has been a long time coming Audrey deserved whatever she's going to get. Carlos was giddy with excitement, he was happy to have such good friends to help him bring this bitch down. As he got near the room he sees Dude run to him whimpering Carlos kneeled down rubbing the boys head.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Carlos asked the dog he could only whine giving Carlos the biggest eyes.

"I'll take you for a walk in a minute, I've got to show Jay something" Carlos smiles walking to his door but Dude let out a loud bark. Carlos turned to his dog confused by his behavior Dude never acted like this what gives. The freckled teen grabbed the doorknob,his heart stopped and he froze to the spot hearing a low groan. He prayed that wasn't what he thought it was whatever god there was he prayed so hard. Carlos took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned the knob pushing the door open slightly. What he saw next horrified him a mop of light brown hair rising and falling repeatedly into Jay lap, He had a fist full of the hair and forced the head deeper into his lap a gagging sound echoed throughout the room. Jay let out a deep moan throwing his head back, pure pleasure written all over his face. Carlos slowly backed out of the room closing the door gently before walking down the hall followed by Dude. Carlos held his stomach a feeling of nausea overtaking him, the young teen ran to a plant he fell to his knees and started vomiting into the soil. The thought of what he just saw made another round of vomit creep up his throat this one harder than the last, the vile burned his throat and cause soreness to his abdomen. He leaned against the wall wiping his mouth Dude jumps on his lap and started licking his cheek and whimpering.

*In the girls dorm*

Evie sat at her desk working on her advanced calculus homework, Mal was sketching the school in her sketchpad while laying on her bed. A knock at the door caught both girls attentions.

"its unlocked" Evie called out wondering who it could be. Jane shyly came in looking at the two VK's terrified.

"What do you want?" Mal harshly asked standing up from her bed she crossed her arms and glared at the swallowed a lump in her throat, after today Mal and Evie were definitely not her biggest fans.

"I wanted to thank Carlos he stood up for me today….have you seen him?" She asked the two girls looked at each other than looked at her.

"Sweetie you're not awful like Audrey and Ally so why are you with them" Evie genuinely asked.

"Especially with how Audrey treats you" Mal added Jane turned to her frowning.

"I've never had to stand up for myself with her she always had my back but over time she's just gotten mean I know Lonnie disappointed that I didn't stand up to her but I'm scared" Jane explained, Evie stood up wrapping her arms around her sympathetically.

"back home we have a saying go for the kill" Evie chuckled.

"we also had a saying called don't be a pussy just grow a backbone trust me Jane from one half fairy to another you'll feel much better" Mal encouraged the daughter of the fairy godmother.

"You're right I will" Jane bravely stomped out of their room.

"Good kid should we tell her that Freddie slipped a snake in her room?" Evie asked raising an eyebrow Mal started chuckling.

"Nah I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually" Mal dismissed Evie before returning to her spot on the bed and continuing her sketch.

*in the boys dorm*

"That was amazing" Jay panted pulling his long brown hair back.

"I know right but I have to go love ya" Audrey sat in his lap and gave him a deep kiss he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeper shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he felt her thigh and started reaching under her dress.

"calm down horny I gotta go" she chuckled climbing off his lap and walking out of the room as she left Dude ran in growling at Jay.

"what?" he asked the dog, Dude dropped Carlos watch on the floor and barked loudly.

"Is that Carlos watch?"Jay asked picking up the item, there's a piece of paper tied to the watch by a red thin string.

"this is weird" Jay commented untying the string and unfolding the paper.

"press the right button" he read aloud and pressed the right button on the red watch.

The dark screen lit up and sound similar to a phone turning on.

"why did you tell Jay I gave you that hat you took it from me" Carlos voice emitted from the device Jay glared at it not wanting to hear his crush's voice.

"ever the dramatic huh? Who cares who did what maybe I did take it but Jay's mine Carlos deal with it" Jay eyes widen as he heard that sentence the rest of their conversation dragged on and Jay chest tightened. Audrey talked about him like he was property for her to own, he didn't know what to feel worse by how he treated his friends how Audrey talked about him or how he treated his crush. At this moment Jay realized how much of an asshole he's been.

"He was telling the truth and I didn't believe him" Jay just said to himself gripping the watch. He couldn't help but feel guilty and foolish but none of that mattered right now he needed to find Carlos.

*in the library*

Carlos made his way to the darkest depth of the library hoping he'd find a good book and hide away from the world forever. He scanned the shelves seeing many mystery books maybe that'll get his mind of Audrey red lips wrapped around Jay dick. He shivered at the memory of this hating that he witnessed it first hand. He grabbed a random book and quickly at down at the table under the dim lights.

"Now I thought this was my quiet place" Carlos gasped and jumped back falling out of his seat. Freddie loomed over him and started laughing at his misfortune she offered him a hand, Carlos took it and she pulled him up.

"We really need to put a bell on you" Carlos grumbled rubbing his head.

"Why are you so gloomy you look like you've seen a ghost and I've seen plenty of those" the daughter of Dr Facilier stated.

"not a ghost although I wish it was that'd be a whole lot better" he glared at the ground shoving his hands in his pockets.

"oooo who pissed off Mr nice?" Freddie teasingly asked circling him.

"Audrey" he spat out the name and took seat at the table.

"ugh her again she came up to me saying the white highlights in my hair makes me look like an old lady so I put a snake in her bed" Freddie admitted with the utmost sincerity.

"hope it was poisonous" Carlos growled out hating the princess and everything about her.

"damn I have never seen you this mad I kinda like it, now tell mama Freddie what the big mean girl did" she said mockingly, taking a seat on the table.

"I walked in on Jay shoving his dick in Audrey mouth" Carlos admitted than gagged, he swallowed the vile before it could come up. Freddie looked disgusted and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I asked I should've went my whole life without that image in my head" Freddie shivered at the thought, Carlos slammed his head down on the table.

"And you're upset because you have a major crush on Jay" Carlos head shot up eyes wide his heart stopped.

"Oh relax half pint I won't tell anyone plus it's obvious" Freddie rolled her eye and crossed her legs. She placed a hand on his shoulder and let out an annoyed sigh.

" just so you know he likes you too, and if you tell anyone this I'll send you to the underworld but I totally ship it" She laughed as Carlos raised an eyebrow, she got off the table and exited the library.

 **Hi its Mental Mayhem here,so review people tell me whos your favorite AK's Ben,Audrey,Jordan,Lonnie,Doug,Ally,Jane or Aziz and choose your favorite VK's Mal,Evie,Jay,Freddie or Carlos.**

 **Also review what you think of the story so far love it,hate it suggestions for upcoming chapters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Showdown.**

Jane stood outside the door of her room taking a few deep breaths. She tried to gain courage to tell Audrey off to finally stand up to the mean girl.

"I heard that Carlos is hiding out in the library because Jane broke his heart Chad told me he heard him and Freddie talking about Carlos having a crush on her" Ally thick accent rang in her ear. Jane turned to the blonde who was standing down the hall talking to Jordan and Aziz.

"Really? Huh I always thought Carlos was gay" Jordan stated leaning against the wall.

"Who cares? It has nothing to do with us" Aziz grumbled Jordan rolled her blue eyes and leaned on him.

"Come on Aziz it's not like you have anything better to do plus this is interesting" Jordan smiled twirling her black and pink locks of hair.

"just go back to your lamp Jordan I'm out of here" Aziz stated walking away quickly.

"oh hey Jane?" Jordan cooly asked smiling at her long time friend.

"hey girls I gotta go, see ya later" Jane kindly waved at the girls before taking off to the library. Once she got there she looked around for her white haired friend, she walked around the entire first floor spotting him sitting at the back table reading a robotics book. She decided to walk over to him and take a seat in front of him.

"Hey Carlos" She said gaining his attention she sweetly grabbed his hand and he set down the book sighing sadly.

" so you and Freddie were talking about your crush on Jay right?" she asked and he nodded, his face showed he was uncomfortable talking about this.

"We don't have to talk about this now but I'm here for you" she smiled at him he smiled back staring into her blue eyes.

"Thanks you're a true friend" He chuckled.

*In the girls dorm*

Jay burst in the room panting hard this sudden action immediately caught Mal and Evie attention.

"You could knock!" Mal yelled at her friend.

"What do you want Jay if you're going to try to dis us again then you better just leave" Evie stood up pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry okay I fucked up, I fucked up big time you guys are my best friend and I took you for granted I'm scum and I don't deserve you two for friends." Jay gravelled both girls looked shocked at his speech, they turned to each other brown eyes meeting green before turning back to him.

"Wow he's really desperate what do you say Mal?" Evie asked turning to the fairy/ human hybrid.

"I say let's make him sweat a little more he doesn't deserve our forgiveness yet" Mal chuckled sadistically. She laid back on her bed and looked at Jay in the eyes disappointment written all over her face.

"Jay we came from the Isle together we agreed to always have each others backs and u turned your back on us, friends don't treat each other like thats." Evie stated, her words made him feel worse than he already did knowing he messed up with his true friends and his crush.

"I know okay I know I was a bonehead and I know I did the wrong thing but You guys are the closest thing to family I ever had and I wanna fix things, and I know it's wrong to ask for a favor right now but I need to find Carlos so maybe I can tell him that I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM OKAY SO PLEASE HELP ME!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs. Both girls stared at him with wide eyes they were speechless especially since tears were forming at the edges of his smaller eyes.

"mirror mirror in my hand where in campus Auradon does Carlos de Vil stand" Evie asked holding up her magic mirror. An image of purple smoke formed on the cracked glass and soon an image formed of Carlos and Jane talking and laughing in the library.

"thank you Evie look i'm really sorry" Jay sighed grabbing Mal and hugging her tightly. The witch's daughter was shocked by this action but returned the affection. Jay hugged Evie too she instantly returned the hug before pulling back and gesturing towards the door. Jay nodded understanding what to do before taking off out of the room and towards the library.

*in the library*

"I was going to try out for cheerleading next year" she smiled hoping he'd be supportive.

"I think you'd be a great addition to the team I may drop Tourney I don't really care for it I mean I stayed cause Jay and Ben, but Ben leaving Tourney soon because of his new kingly duties and Jay that's complicated, trust me I'd rather not be alone on a team with Chad" Carlos shivered at the thought running his fingers through his hair.

"oh I get that he's a total jerk but he's my godbrother" Jane groaned.

"oh yea because your mother is Cinderella Fairy Godmother I feel so bad for you" Carlos laughed causing the brunette the slap his arm sending a glare his way. They both turned hearing heavy footsteps Carlos face turned from amusement to instant aggravation as he saw the object of his affections. Jay stood there hair clinging to his forehead,a layer of sweat covering his skin and he's breathing heavy.

"Carlos we really need to talk" Jay said in between breaths. He looked at Jane for any kind of help she looked at both of them before standing up calmly.

"I'm going to let you two work this out okay, call you later Carlos" she said hurriedly exiting the area. Carlos looked at her retreating form before locking eyes with his Arabian crush. Carlos stood up and started walking away he couldn't deal with this right now not after what he saw.

"Carlos" Jay called out to the younger teen he could hear Jay following him and he just walked faster. He got out of the door before a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"Carlos!" he called out his name again Carlos threw the offending hand off of him.

"Please talk to me" he begged desperation in his eyes.

"you wanna talk, you didn't want to talk when you thought I gave your hat away" Carlos growled glaring daggers at the older boy.

" she had my hat I gave it to you, what was I supposed to think?" Jay called out as Carlos started walking away again, Carlos quickly turned to face the more athletic teen.

"YOU WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE ME I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU I WOULDN'T DO THAT JAY YOU KNOW THAT!" Carlos screamed tears running down his face Jay grabbed both his pale arms.

"I was an idiot I know that please Carlos i'm so sorry I accused you" Jat pleaded staring into Carlos eyes once more.

"You told her I use to cut myself you believed her when she said I took your hat…..I want you to take that apology you just gave me and shove it down her throat like your dick was" Carlos coldly said in a monotone voice before shoving a distraught Jay. Carlos ran out of the building and away from the taller boy. Jay chest tightened he couldn't even move he was petrified, Carlos has never been so angry at him this really did leave him feeling rotten to the core.

*in the tourney field*

Carlos ran as fast as he could tears blurring his vision. He crashed into someone and they both slammed into the ground hard.

"Watch where you're going you peasant" Chad growled forcing himself off the ground, Carlos avoided eye contact knowing the sight of the prince would piss him off more than he already was.

"fuck off Chad I'm not in the mood for your shit today" Carlos confidently said the Prince looked shocked at his words.

"oh so you grew a backbone huh? Well how about this take back what you just said and I want introduce you to my fist" he growled his hot breath getting in Carlos face. The dog lover was sick of his mistreatment by his mother by Jay now this he's over it. He lets all the bile from his chest travel up to his mouth and he spits in Chad smug face. His hazel eyes widen the blonde stared at Carlos horrified before he saw red he smacked Carlos across the face hard this disoriented the younger boy making him stumble. Carlos let out a sharp gasp as he felt a hand grab his hair and pull. Chad slammed the boy on the ground and kicked him three times in the stomach before spitting on him.

"try that again and I'll kill you do you hear me" he asked giving Carlos one final stop before leaving. Carlos laid there on the fake grass groaning from the pain. He couldn't help but realize how use he was to getting hurt, it truly didn't faze him anymore he felt numb.

*later that night*

Jay sat on the steps of Auradon Prep he stared at the moon and the stars. He was afraid of returning to his room knowing Carlos was probably there asleep. He wasn't ready to face Carlos didn't even deserve to have the gorgeous boy in his life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jay turned seeing Lonnie smiling at him. She wore a light pink tank top and blue sweatpants she had on her kickboxing gloves and shoes with a gym bag hanging off her arm, her hair is hanging off her shoulder held in a ponytail by a scrunchy.

"I did a really stupid thing and I don't know how to fix it" he said she took a seat next to him and gave him a knowing look.

"You finally realized Audrey was just using you?" She asked and he nodded.

"or you realized that you have feelings for Carlos and now you don't know what to do?" she asked he turned his head quickly towards her shocked by the statement.

"oh don't give me that face it was so obvious" She chuckled loving his reaction.

"my friends hate me Carlos doesn't wanna talk to me I just screwed up bad I just don't know if things will ever be the same " He recalled the events of the last two days.

"Of course they won't be" Lonnie said causing Jay to turn his head away from her.

"What I mean is yes it won't be the same but is that such a bad thing? It'll give you all a chance to get past this and grow and your connection will be stronger because of it" She rubbed his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm going to get some sleep you should too goodnight Jay" The daughter of Mulan said standing and walking towards the girls dormitories. Jay smirked happy at her advice to him and actually having hope things will be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Showdown Part 2**

Jay groans awake stretching, he scratched his long messy brown hair, Jay decided to spend the night in the gardens not ready to face his best friend plus he's slept in worse places. The teen pulled on his brown and yellow jacket zipping it up he dusted himself off. Jay walked down the stairs and continued on to the cafeteria, he didn't want to see anyone except Carlos. Jay pulled his hair into a bun and walked into the cafeteria he notices Ben,Doug,Mal, Evie and Carlos at their usual table talking and laughing. He knew he wasn't welcomed there right now and with good reason too.

He noticed Audrey was waving him over and the sight of his girlfriend made him sick. He wished they were on the isle so he could make her disappear without being getting in trouble.

"ah man don't wanna be at the popular table but not welcomed with your friends oh god this is too much" Freddie laughed at his pain wiping a tear from her laughing fit. Jay could only glare at the shorter girl, sometimes it seemed she just enjoyed pushing people's buttons.

"are you sure you're reformed?" Jay asked her and she actually looked offended.

"oh fine look just give it time and they'll forgive you Carlos does like you ya know" Freddie said and Jay gave her the an extremely surprised face.

"what? Wait you didn't know seriously you are dumb as you look anyway I'm gonna get some of that puffed deliciousness" Freddie said walking towards the trays so she could get food. Jay turns feeling a hand on his shoulder, Lonnie giving him a sympathetic smile.

"hey let's eat together" she suggested he nodded accepting her offer. They got their trays of food and sat down at ome of the few empty tables.

"they won't ever forgive me will they?" Jay asked saddened by his actions.

"Hey we forgave Mal when she became evil again didn't we?" she asked Jay shook his head.

"That was different her jewel was making her rotten to the core, this…... this was all me" he said feeling alot of self pity.

"well look, me Ben and Doug forgave you guys for trying to give Maleficent Fairy Godmother's wand and we all forgave Freddie after finding out she was working with CJ" Lonnie reminisce and Jay smirked remembering those times. It wasn't that long ago that Mal,Evie,Carlos and himself were ready to give Maleficent Auradon so all the villains could exact their revenge. But now he couldn't imagine life without the people he met at Auradon.

*after first period*

"Carlos hey…. hey wait" Jay ran up to him, Carlos turned to the older boy annoyed.

"what do you want I have a class to get to" Carlos harshly said gripping his books tightly.

"pup" Jay tried but Carlos annoyed look grew more intense.

" I know I messed up okay but we've been through so much together I don't want to throw that away" Jay said grabbing the younger boy shoulder, Carlos sighed his face softening.

"I don't want that either but Audrey been messing with me and it bugs me because" Carlos started but his face turned a bright red and he looked away.

"Because?" Jay smirked getting closer.

"JAY! WAIT UP" both boys groan at the sudden intrusion, Jay turned seeing Audrey.

"seriously? You really are unbelievable " Carlos smiled at him greatly annoyed by this and walking away.

"Hey you totally ghosted me today what happened?" Audrey asked Jay could've dumped her right there but an idea formed in his head.

"Can we talk after school?" he smiled gripping her chin she giggles flipping her hair.

"Yea I'll have my driver take us somewhere maybe we could have some more fun" Audrey said seductively before skipping off. Jay felt disgusted but what he was about to do revenge was gonna be so sweet.

*in 2nd period*

Carlos was scribbling down shapes he's gotten the last three questions wrong and it was really getting to him.

"Three questions in a row? What's wrong with you you're never this off your game" Mal turned to her young friend concerned about him.

"I just really hate Audrey" Carlos sighed Mal hated seeing her friend miserable.

"Carlos listen Jay in love with you okay he told me and Evie yesterday and i'm only telling you this because I know you like him too " She blurted out Carlos stared surprised at her words.

"he likes me like like like likes me?" he asked Mal raised an eyebrow kinds annoyed at having to repeat yourself.

"He wants to get with you yes" Mal rolled her eyes twirling her dark purple locks. Carlos let his fingers run through his white hair and he let out an irritated groan. Unknown to the two Jordan and Ally were listening in.

"I knew he was gay" Jordan smirked to herself leaning back in her seat.

"We must tell Audrey" Ally said taking out her phone and quickly texting the daughter of Aurora.

*in another classroom*

Audrey evilly smirked at the text she received no way was Jay gonna leave her for that twerp she'd make sure of that. Especially with what she has planned for their car ride this afternoon shed have to act like a harlot but she'd make sure he belonged to her. Audrey sent a text to an unknown number and smirked maniacally before looking at the board.

*during lunch*

"hey Babe I was hoping to take you to a restaurant so we can talk in the car instead of waiting after school" Audrey smiled at him

"that'd be perfect" Jay and Audrey smiled at one another walking off to the garage.

"ooooo he's gonna get it" Jordan smirked crossing her arms.

"what do you mean?" Jane asked confused.

"we found out Carlos was trying to steal Jay so Audrey not going to let that happen" Ally explained and Jane looked at them both surprised.

"GUYS YOU REALLY ARE AWFUL" Jane growled running off towards the cafeteria she crashed into Carlos hard.

"oh man I'm sorry" Carlos said pulling himself up.

"Carlos I was looking for you Audrey taking Jay and gonna try to force him to stay with her" Jane explained almost completely out of breath.

"you've gotta be kidding me come on we'll ask Ben to drive us" Carlos stated the two take off to the cafeteria. They entered the room seeing their friends, they rushed over to the table.

"wow where's the fire?" Doug asked confused.

"Audrey gonna try to force Jay to stay with her" Jane screamed out causing everyone in room to look at them she quickly covered her mouth.

"Jay sixteen surely he has more willpower than that" Ben stated. Mal,Evie and Carlos looked at each other then back at Ben.

"Yea we better get going fast Evie said standing up.

"You're driving Babe" Mal said the group quickly got up.

"oh I wanna see this train wreck" Freddie called out rushing outside with the rest of them.

"oh no we're too late" Jane called out seeing Jay and Audrey in the back of her red convertible. The car took off down the road incredibly fast it made a right turn out of the school grounds. They ran towards the garbage but several men in black kevlars surrounded Ben car.

"whats going on?" the King asked confused by this action.

"we have orders to detain you sir" The main guard said.

"I am your king you will let me through this instant" the teenager demanded but they stood their ground.

"we don't have time for this…..bippity BOPPITY BOO" Jane chanted throwing her hands down, blue smoke and golden sparkles swirled around quickly forming two white stallions attached to a large carriage.

"don't let any of them leave" the guards screamed they grabbed Jane. Lonnie tapped his shoulder and punched him across the face crashed hard on the pavement.

"Carlos get your man me and Ben will handle this" Lonnie said a smile creeping on her face as she got in a fighting stance. Ben let out an animalistic growl standing next to Lonnie the Guards backed up slightly in fear. Freddie,Doug, Mal and Evie got into the back seats of the carriage Jane and Carlos got into the front seat. Carlos lashed the horses and they took off down the road.

"Lonnie" Ben growled she glanced at him.

"DON'T GO EASY ON THEM!" he viciously called out the two teens charged at the men.

*on the highway*

Carlos is focused on the road heavy wind hitting his face. Their air flinging roughly with the harsh winds, Carlos lashed the horses again making them run faster.

"There they are" Evie calls out.

*in the car*

"You can't dump me without me you'd be nothing come on I'll give you whatever you want" Audrey smiled pulling down the zipper of her jacket revealing her breast.

"No I'm not your property and I can do better" He glared at her but gasp as she backhand slapped him.

"How dare you…. you Isle scum" she screamed slapping his arm repeaty but all of a sudden her rage turned to shock. Jay turned around ignoring the hot sting on his face.

"JAY!" Carlos called out, Jay eyes widen seeing the 14 year old white and brown hair flowing with the wind.

"Carlos….WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT'S SO DANGEROUS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jay screamed at him.

"JAY I….I LIKE YOU OKAY I'VE LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME I WAS SCARED TO TELL YOU BUT I NEED YOU WE ALL DO WE LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T STAY WITH SOMEONE WHO WILL ONLY EVER HURT YOU WERE NOT ON THE ISLE ANYMORE WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT NOW PLEASE COME BACK TO US" Carlos let go of one strap and held out his hand to the older boy, Jay stared at Carlos his heart melted by his speech Jay stood up holding out his hand he started reaching out but Audrey grabbed his arm. He looked down at her tears were forming at the corners of her eyes she stared up at him as if begging him not to go. Carlos stood holding onto one strap and held out his second hand,suddenly the wooden planks connecting the carriage and the horses snapped. Everyone screamed as the carriage jolted Carlos eyes widen as he lost his balance and his grip on the strap. He was falling back off the carriage and he toppled off the bridge.

"NO!" Mal,Evie, Doug and Jane screamed Jane tried to stand up and reach for him but the carriage stopped. Jay yanked his arm back and jumped out of the speeding car. Jay soared off the bridge at this point everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Jay grabbed Carlos hand and gripped it tightly the two looked at each other both lips curled up into a smile, Jay leaned in Carlos moved his head and put his hand softly on Jay's face. They instantly felt sparks as their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss , suddenly reality dawned on them Jay wrapped his arm around Carlos waist and pulling him closer to his body as they both crashed into the water. They were suddenly submerged in the deep cold water the only warmth was each other's body heat.

 **Hi mental mayhem here yes this was an allusion to OHSHC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 New Hope**

Audrey shook with anger, her driver turned to her looking slightly concerned.

"Milady are you okay?" He asks her she looked up tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm super just my fucking boyfriend dumped me by jumping out of my car!" she screamed at him wiping her face. She couldn't help the rage growing tightening her chest. How dare he leave her for Carlos of all people, she hasn't felt this humiliated since Ben left her for Mal in front of the entire school. Jane how could Jane do this to her they were suppose to be best friends, she just helped her boyfriend dump her that traitor. It's alright nobody would make her look like a fool she'd have her revenge and when she does everyone will suffer.

*at the shores*

Jay washed up on shores he coughed up water pulling his long brown hair out of his face, the wet hair slapped the middle of his back he crawled more onto the land and laid on his back taking a few deep breaths. Carlos walked over to him his drenched white locks clinging to his forehead, his clothes clung to his body. Jay smiled at the younger boy grabbing his waist and pulling him on top of him they laughed delighted to be together.

"told you it was a dumb idea to ride a horse drawn carriage on the highway" Jay chuckled Carlos smiled patting his face.

"Shut up" the two smirked at one another Jay rested his hand on the back of Carlos neck and pulled him down into their second kiss. Wet skin smacking against each other Carlos rests his hand on Jay chest, both boys closed their eyes as the kiss deepened. Soon air became a necessity and both boys had to pull apart, they looked at each other seeing nothing but passion and admiration in the others eyes.

"Los next time how about we make out instead of the whole falling off a bridge thing" Jay smiled at this as Carlos flicked his forehead Jay growled playfully rolling over. Carlos gasp as his back hit the floor Jay loomed over him leaning down and gently pressing his lips to the younger boys, Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay neck and pulled him closer letting out a slight moan.

"JAY!... CARLOS" the boys separated hearing Mal voice call out their names.

"oh man this is bad where are they are they still in the water?" Jane asked frantically.

"The current would've made them wash up on the shore come quickly" Doug called out running towards the boys location. Jay got off the smaller boy and sat next to him Carlos rested his head on Jay's shoulder.

"they're over here" Evie called out pointing to them. The group ran to the boys quickly Evie hugging them, Mal growled and smacked both of them.

"OUCH!" the boys screams in unison.

"What was that for?" Jay asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You for falling off the bridge and you for jumping off the bridge" Mal growled at the two before hugging them.

"Guys that was epic I'm not into mushy romancy stuff but you pulled it off I'm impressed" Freddie complemented and crossed her arms.

"yes yes yes what do we call you now Caray? Jaylos? Yes Jaylos that's perfect" Evie said causing both boys to groan. Jane and Evie giggled at this action knowing the boys secretly loved the attention.

"Hey hate to be that guy but since we sent 15 minutes looking for you guys we only have 10 minutes left for lunch" Doug said looking at his watch face full of worry.

"I say let's skip and party" Freddie cheered throwing her arms in the air and slamming her hips into Doug.

"oh no how are we going to get back in only 10 minutes?" Jane asked covering her mouth.

"we are a long way from the campus what are we gonna do?" Evie asked putting a hand on her hip and looking around the small island.

"Guys don't worry I got this" Mal smiled standing up and taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes and holds her hands above her head.

"A slick escape a quick retreat make us go to our destination at lightspeed" Mal chanted and snapped. They all vanished in a flash of green light and appeared in the air, the group screamed crashing into the grass.

"nice landing M" Evie sarcastically said pulling herself up.

"Me and Jay need to grab a change of clothes from our room see you guys a little later….and thanks I owe you" Carlos smiled grabbing Jay hand and running off to the dorms.

*At their dorms*

"Jay hurry we need to get to class" Carlos said but suddenly he felt lips on his own and an arm around his waist. He let out a soft moan, this action only encouraged Jay to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue into his mouth. Carlos pulled back and pushed away from the tanned teen.

"No no no we can talk about this later we need to get to class" Carlos said trying to resist the cocky smirk Jay had plastered on his face.

"No Jay I said no" Carlos demanded but the boy got closer.

"Fine one more" Carlos sighed quickly pecking Jay lips before running off grabbing clothes from his dresser and slamming the bathroom door shut.

"You're a tease de Vil!" Jay called out pulling off his jacket he quickly got dressed in a burgundy tank top with blue leather jeans. He put on a brown and blue leather vest and black combat boots he looked in the mirror and winked at himself pulling his hair behind his ear. He was really happy about his life right now he finally got Carlos, the boy he's liked since first laying eyes on his big brown eyes, freckled face, pale skin and white hair with brown roots. He was so timid and adorable when him and Mal approached him for the first time.

"I really am one lucky man" Jay smirked at himself.

"yea you are now let's go" Carlos said coming out of the bathroom in a simple white and red tee with black and white shorts as well as red boots. Carlos grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled out of the room. Carlos felt giddy at thinking the word boyfriend he felt like skipping. The boy he's been pining over all year was finally his, he couldn't help but kiss the athlete once more before running away running off to his class.

*In class*

Carlos sat down at his desk Jay sitting next to him he held his hand under the desk. Lonnie walks in winking at the two before taking her seat Audrey sat down next to Jordan glaring at the boys. Carlos shifts uncomfortably at her gaze but Jay squeezed his hand under the table.

"Calm down pup it'll all be okay" the boys smile at one another before focusing on the history lesson. The class dragged on Jay felt annoyed by the looks people gave him as the teachers explained his father's crimes. How Jafar hypnotized the Sultan,stole the genie,tried to force Queen Jasmine to marry him and tried to take over Agrabah. It's humiliating having everyone look down on you for something your parent did.

*after class*

"Hey boys how's it going nobody bothering you right?" Mal asked protectively.

"Nobody knows" Carlos explained to her scratching the back of his head.

"Yea and it's nobody's business" Jay grumbled crossing his arms.

"I don't think Queen B wants to advertise that she lost her BF to a boy especially one from the isle" Evie giggled to herself flipping her dark blue wavy locks. Jay stared at the princess who was taking books from her locker.

"I'll be right back" Jay said glancing at her Carlos look and gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry I'm all yours" Jay squeezed Carlos hand, the younger boy smiled allowing Jay to leave. Evie and Mal stated at him as he walked towards the daughter of Aurora.

"come crawling back I see well of course I'll forgive you" Audrey smiles at him wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He grabbed her arms and pushed them to her sides she stared at him with disbelief.

"Get over yourself Audrey I want my hat back" he asked her holding out his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me you're really leaving me for that thing" she growled he gave her a cold look causing her to back up a bit.

"he's a beautiful amazing person unlike you, you're cold heartless and ugly now that hat belongs to the person who actually treats me like I'm something worth wild and that person isn't you now hand it over" He said harshly causing Audrey blood to boil. She pulled the hat out if her locker before slamming it shut. She shoved the hat into his chest and pushed him into the lockers causing a loud echo through the nearly empty hallways.

"You're such a unbelievable FAG!" she screamed at him stomping off down the hall. His friends walked over to him concerned written all over their faces.

"Wow what a cunt" Mal stated watching her retreating form.

"are you okay?" Carlos asked the arabian athlete. Jay stared at the dark red beanie in his hands before a fond smile forms over his lips he puts it over Carlos head then grips the pale boys hand.

"yea I'm fine" Jay smiled Mal wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"shall we?" she asked as Evie wrapped an arm around Carlos shoulder.

"we shall" The bluenette answered as the 4 walked down the hall.

*later that day*

Mal sprayed the wall she was covered in gold and blue paint. As she pulls back she looks at her boyfriend excitedly holding his hand.

"so what do you think does that represent Auradon?" Mal asked proud of her artwork Ben green eyes scanned the art it was the entrance of the school with the school crest above the students sunlight emitting from it. Mal had herself Jay, Carlos and Evie on one side with Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie on the other side. Both groups faced each other it was obvious Evie and Doug were looking at one another, Jay and Carlos held hands and Mal and Ben were shaking hands above their hands was a dark purple dragon and a golden dragon both forming a heart. At the bottom in gold and blue letters it said

"AURADON PREP WHERE BENEVOLENCE AND MALEVOLENCE COMES TOGETHER IN HARMONY." Malevolence was written in black and purple paint.

"Nice pun" Ben chuckled seeing the obvious pun on their names she playfully pinched his cheek.

"I think this is a perfect representation of the school" He wrapped an arm around her waist smiling at the painting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 false security.**

The newest couple of Auradon laid together on Jay's bed, Jay had a hand over Carlos waist and was smiling down at the boy. Carlos was on his side back towards Jay, he was reading a math book trying to study for his test tomorrow. Dude jumped onto the bed and snuggled against Carlos stomach, the younger boy scratched the dog's head while continuing his reading. Jay soon got bored of their comfortable silence wanting to bother his boyfriend, he leaned down pressing his lips against Carlos's pale neck.

"Stop it i'm trying to study" Carlos whined, pushing Jay face off of him Jay grip around Carlos waist tightened as he pulled Carlos closer to him, This caused a blush to form across Carlos freckled cheeks.

"Oh come on you're not playing fair" Carlos rolled over so he's face to face with the older teen.

"You're not gonna let me study are you?" Carlos asked ,giving him a slight glare, Jay smiled shaking his head. Carlos let out a frustrated groan before leaning into his boyfriend's chest.

"So tell me when did you fall in love with me?" Jay asked the blushing boy.

"Get over yourself and well I started liking you um when you guys were at my treehouse back home, when you laughed it made me happy and I didn't know why at the time" Carlos explained slightly embarrassed by the memory. He was never really intimidating so it was shocking when he started hanging out with Mal and Jay. When Evie joined the group they all kind of just fit together ,especially after Maleficent sent the group to retrieve her scepter. They were respected on the Isle not only because they hung out with Mal, not only because of their individual skills. They were respected because their parents were the worst of the worse the most evil on the Island.

Maleficent cursed an entire kingdom and sent sixteen years searching for a baby all because she wasn't invited to her christening, The Evil Queen forced her step daughter to work as a servant and tried to kill her for being prettier, Jafar tried to take over Agrabah and manipulate the entire kingdom and his own mother Cruella the batshit crazy woman who'd skin and killed puppies for accessories her greed was unrivaled. Now they're here in Auradon and he won't ever go back to that horrible place.

Jay brought him back to reality by running his fingers through Carlos shorter hair.

"ya know when we started hanging out I thought you were cute, but my dad would've had a fit if I brought home a guy he didn't want me with anyone said it'd distract me from stealing" the two boys chuckled.

"may sound selfish but I don't want anyone to find out about us just yet I'm not ready for that uproar…..I don't wanna get sent home" Carlos said the last part barely above a whisper, this caused Jay to sit up and gently lift Carlos chin.

"We're never going back to the isle of the lost understand?" Jay stated in a stern tone Carlos just nodded.

*That night*

Mal tossed and turned in her bed grumbling to herself in her sleep. Evie slept soundly blue hair tied up in hair curlers, she wore a mask over her eyes that had Princess written on it in gold letters. Unknown to the two sleeping witches Audrey was creeping around their room she jumped back holding in a scream as she saw the lizard Maleficent in a tank. The princess looked at the two beds seeing the Vk's were still asleep, she let out a sigh of relief and wiped her brow before opening up Mal's nightstand. She pulled the drawer open seeing a brown book with golden edges and a golden dragon emblem on the cover.

"There it is" Audrey whispered grabbing the spellbook and closing the drawer, she tiptoed out the room and walked back to the room she shared with Jane. She smiled like a cheshire cat knowing she's about to give the VK's a run for their money.

*that morning*

Carlos groaned annoyed as the sunlight penetrated the window he opened his eyes noticing he was still in his clothes from yesterday and he was currently being held hostage by a snoring athlete. Carlos smiled at this he slowly tried to get up but the arms around him tightened and the snoring stopped.

"Where are you going?" Jay said in a raspy voice.

"Let go I have to pee"Carlos chuckled struggling against his boyfriend grip.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go" Jay tiredly grumbled slightly annoyed by the interruption of his sleep.

"No way your morning breath is terrible" Carlos was able to crawl out of Jay's grip and force his way to the bathroom. Jay sat up smiling at the closed door he was just very appreciative to have that boy in his life. His phone started to buzz he picked up the device seeing an email from Ben.

"Attention all Tourney players practice after school today don't be late" Jay read aloud before falling back on his bed letting out a deep yawn.

*in the cafeteria*

Jane and Lonnie sat together at a table, Jane was having the porridge and Lonnie was eating the French toast.

"So Audrey was pretty steamed that we helped Carlos yesterday huh?" Lonnie asked through a mouth full of bread.

"She didn't talk to me at all…..oh my god I never checked on you and Ben did those guards hurt you?" Jane asked worry evident in her voice.

"hurt us? They needed an E.R when we were done" Ben chuckled as he walked in sitting next to them with a tray full of pancakes.

"Daughter of a General and Son of a man who spent years as a Beast yea they weren't ready for the hell we gave them" Lonnie chuckled to herself.

"So what happened yesterday?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea what did happen? How did Jay confess?" Lonnie asked very intrigued by the events.

"it was so romantic, okay so we caught up to them on the carriage and Carlos admitted his feelings and how they're not on the isle and shouldn't continue letting themselves be treated badly stuff like that, but then the carriage broke and Carlos fell off the bridge and Jay jumped after him" Jane explained the story both Ben and Lonnie looked amazed.

"I want a boy who'd do that for me" Lonnie sighed lovingly.

"You could always date Chad" Ben said jokingly, Lonnie picked up her butter knife and glared at him.

"If you want to keep your tongue I'd advise you to never say that again" Lonnie growled out Ben held up his hands slightly scared.

"Hey guys want some muffins" a young teenage girl came in wearing a lime green dress her curly black hair were in pigtails. She had on white heels and a basket of muffins in her hand.

"Thanks Taelia" Jane smiled taking a bite of one Jane let out a satisfied moan.

"Good right?" the dark skinned girl smiled excitedly gripping the handle of her basket.

"These are almost as good as your mother's" Ben smiled taking another bite of his muffin.

"That is the dream" the daughter of Tiana smiled looking up in the distance.

"Look like Audrey rebound quickly" Lonnie rolled her eyes seeing Audrey making out with Chad.

"ew that girl is just bad news anyway I gotta go see you guys later" Taelia waved goodbye as she skipped away.

*at Audrey table*

"Man I'm so glad to have you back" Chad smiled as he pulls back from the heavy make out session.

"Me too just remember our arrangement" Audrey winked a sadistic smile formed on Chad lips. He knew the arrangement he knew what Jay and Carlos were and he'd be sure to show them who's in charge at Tourney practice today, He's going to make their lives so bad they'll want to go back to where they came from. Audrey just wants him to mess with them maybe knock them around a bit but he's going to do much worse there's no room for villains in Auradon and there's no room for fags either.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Calm before the Storm**

Jay ran down the tourney field gripping the stick as tightly as he could, he tuck and rolled as one soaring disc almost struck him. He quickly stood avoiding more disc, Aziz ran in front of him blocking the disc with his shield the two boys smirked at each other as Jay charged down the field striking the ball as hard as he could. Ben smirked whacking the ball into the air with his tourney stick, the ball went high in the sky before dropping down heading towards Carlos head.

"Charming catch the ball" The Coach called out to the son of Cinderella.

"On it!" Chad smirked maliciously he swung his tourney stick right as the ball slid past Carlos, the stick slammed into the side of Carlos helmet hard, the impact causing the younger boy to topple over letting out a quick yelp of pain before collision with the ground, Chad smirked evilly happy at his actions but glares as the Coach blew his whistle.

"CARLOS!" Jay screamed running towards his boyfriend he pulled up the younger teen. Carlos threw off his blue and gold helmet rubbing his temple, Ben grabbed Chad by the shoulder glaring at his life long friend.

"What the hell was that Charming!?" The Coach screams getting close to the Prince 's face.

"Just an accident sir I was aiming for the ball he was in the way" Chad lied through his teeth.

"AN ACCIDENT YOU HIT HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Jay screamed throwing his helmet on the ground he shoves Chad hard almost making the boy fall.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOU SHIPPED BACK TO THE ISLE SO FAST" Chad growled threatening the long haired thief. The two glared at each other dark brown eyes meeting hazel ones.

"Enough both of you Carlos do you need to go to the nurse?" The Coach asked concerned evident on his face.

"No it was just an accident physical sports like this you have to expect the worse" Carlos lightly chuckled dusting himself off.

"You're very right okay hit the showers that's enough for Today" The coach dismissed them before walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay" Jay asked lifting Carlos head by his chin and moving in closer to inspect his boyfriends pale face.

"I'm fine and back up a bit we don't need people knowing about us"Carlos warned, Jay nodded backing up and walking towards the buildings. Once everyone was out of earshot a glare covered Carlos face he walked over the Chad and shoved him.

"What the fuck was that about asshole" Carlos snarled but Chad turned punching the boy hard in the stomach. This action knocked the air out of Carlos forcing him to collapse onto the fake grass. Carlos gasp for air after a serious coughing fit caused by the punch, Chad squatted down and leaned in near Carlos ear.

"There's no room in Auradon for you VK's especially not you fags" Chad whispered Carlos blood ran cold his eyes widen fear covering his face.

"Thats right I know don't worry I won't tell that's too easy I'm gonna make your lives miserable" Chad said sadistically, the blonde stood up walking away from the field. Carlos gripped the dirt and let out a growl he punched the dirt frustrated by finally getting what he wants but someone trying to ruin it.

*In the girls dorm*

"okay Lonnie your dress is ready" Evie smiled handing the chinese girl her dress.

"Thanks I can't wait to wear it to the winter wonderland dance."Lonnie grinned handing Evie the money before skipping out of the room.

"You still have to make Jane's,Aziz's and mine" Doug said reading off the computer.

"Don't worry the dance is in two and a half weeks it'll my job is to make everyone look spectacular and I never disappoint" Evie smiled at her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"you know maybe we can take a break and have some fun" Evie whispered in his ear and started massaging his thigh. A red blush covered Doug's cheeks , Evie leaned in close kissing kissing his cheeks her hand getting closer and closer to his crotch.

"um what…...what are you doing?" he asked stuttering she chuckled at this.

"You're cute when you're nervous" she said seductively, He gasped as she unzipped his pants and reached inside.

"Evie this is a violation of the code of conduct at HI HO!" Doug gasp and let out a drawn out moan as she grabs his cock.

"lets let the monster out of its cage what do you say?" Doug blushes breathing hard as Evie unbuttons his pants.

"OH GOD" Mal screamed covering her eyes Doug nearly fainted as Evie yanked her hand out of his boxers.

"M!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Evie asked slightly her face turning red.

"ME! I LIVE HERE OH MY GOD E!" Mal screamed covering her eyes.

"You know I think I should go" Doug said getting up and running out of the room.

"oh come on you just made me give him blue balls" Evie stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Blue balls given by the blueberry princess i'm shocked" Mal rolled her eyes falling back on her bed.

"Come on M like you've never given Ben some" Evie smirked at her best friend Mal looked at her disgusted.

"Wait you haven't? At all wow" She said sitting at the edge of Mal's bed.

"Evie shut up" Mal growled hitting her with a pillow before falling out on the bed. Evie chuckled laying on top of Mal the purple haired girl shoved her off.

"I wonder who's the bottom Jay or Carlos?" Evie thought out loud the girls looked at each other green eyes meeting brown.

"Carlos" The two said in unison.

*in the boys dorm*

Carlos is tinkering with his watch when he feels strong arms wrap around his torso. Carlos let out a hiss Jay instantly let go after getting this reaction.

"what's wrong?" Jay asked worried Carlos panicked, he had to think of an excuse fast.

"just a little sore from practice" Jay glared at the obvious lie.

"Carlos either you tell me or I'm going to take off your shirt and figure it out myself" the older boy threatened. Carlos knowing Jay would he lifted up his shirt showing the purple bruise on his stomach.

"What the fuck happened!" Jay asked poking the bruise Carlos sighed covering his stomach back up.

"a couple of days ago after I saw what you and Audrey did in here I bumped into Chad I got mad and spat in his face so he kicked me hard" Carlos omitted the part about Chad hitting him today.

"I'm sorry for that Carlos I never should've let Audrey blow me" Jay said looking ashamed of his actions.

"it's okay I mean it was before we were dating" Carlos accepted the apology hugging the older boy.

"but seriously you spat in his face geez" Jay laughed Carlos nervously chuckled rubbing his arm. He knew he'd have to tell Jay about what Chad said eventually but not tonight tonight he wanted to enjoy time with his boyfriend. Carlos leaned up kissing the taller boy deeply slipping his tongue in his mouth Jay groaned pulling him closer than pulling back.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?" Jay raised an eyebrow as Carlos grabbed the front of his tank top pulling him closer.

"because I like you" he winked at Jay, Jay wrapped his arms around the son of Cruella pulling him into a bear hug.

"I like you too Carlos de Vil" he kissed Carlos's forehead.

*In the chemistry lab*

Audrey poured a green fluid into a beaker filled with a blue substance, she pulled out a spoon and started stirring it in until it made a cyan color.

"ahhh almost done" Audrey smiled maliciously as she read Mal's spell book.

"so what you cookin up in here babe?" Chad asked as he walked into the room.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head anyway I see you messed with them today so I guess you deserve a prize" Audrey smirked pulling off her shirt.

"Oh yea, you know what I like" Chad smirked grabbing her small waist. The two Ak's locked lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Breaking Point**

Audrey creeped into Mal and Evie room, the brunette looked around making sure no one was around. She growled seeing a picture of Mal and Ben on Mal's dresser.

"these VK's keep stealing my boyfriends they'll all pay" Audrey snarled slapping the picture off the dresser,the picture hit the wooden floor glass of the frame shattering. She quickly shoved Mal's spell book in the drawer before making her way out of the room. She smirked darkly tonight was the night she'd exact her revenge it use to be just her Ben Chad and the rest of the Ak's, they were all happy but then Mal came and stole her benny boo. Than Carlos came and stole her Jay bear they find so much joy in taking her stuff who did they think they were. She was the daughter of Aurora and Phillip out of her group of friends she was the only Princess,how dare they treat her this way those villains kids will suffer.

*in the boys dorm*

Carlos moans echoed throughout the room as Jay kneeled over him, Jay's hot tongue slid down the younger boy's neck causing him to yelp. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and met the older teen in a deep passionate kiss. Jay growled grabbing Carlos waist pinning him to the bed, Carlos eyes widen as his belt was unbuckled.

"wait stop" Carlos gasp Jay pulled back panting hard,Carlos looked away his face bright red he's trying to catch his breath.

"you don't want this?" Jay asked leaning back down,his lips met Carlos neck and started rubbing the white haired teen's crotch.

"ahh" Carlos let in a sharp gasp waves of pleasure flooding throughout his whole body.

"I know you've wanted this for a long time pup don't try to deny it" Jay growled pulling the younger teens pants down.

"Wait" Carlos gasped feeling cool air on his legs and genitals. Jay smirked a look of lust covering his face as he pins Carlos waist down and slides the 6 inch erect penis into his mouth. Carlos moaned throwing his head back as Jay started bobbing his head back and forth. Carlos moans became louder waves of pleasure overwhelming him as the sucking became more powerful. Jay pulled back with a pop and started jerking the shaft.

"tell me Los tell me you like it" Jay growled possessively his grip on Carlos dick hardened.

"I like it!" Carlos screamed as Jay engulfed his cock once again,Carlos gripped the sheets, he couldn't last much longer with Jay teasing the head of his cock with his tongue.

"Jay stop i'm gonna" Carlos let out a loud moan he closed his eyes and threw his head back,Jay smirked feeling a hot salty fluid hitting his tongue he eagerly swallowed his prize, he looked back up at the panting Carlos he loved how he could make the boy blush so much. Jay crawled over Carlos and started kissing the teen once again he unzipped his pants and pulled out his 8 inch cock jerking it a few times. Carlos moved back slightly intimidated by it.

"so what do you wanna do babe?" Jay asked cockily knowing how badly Carlos wanted this. Jay ran his fingers through Carlos white hairs and gripped it, Carlos gasped as Jay slid his cock into Carlos mouth.

Carlos gagged slightly as the head of the cock poked the back of his throat,Jay let out a deep groan pulling out and thrusting back into Carlos mouth.

Carlos gagged he pulled back letting the dick slide out of his mouth, he starts coughing frantically, Jay leaned down patting his back.

"I'm sorry are you alright should we stop" Jay asked worried, Jay eyes widen as he's shoved on his back. Carlos crawled on top of Jay straddling his waist,Jay blushed surprised at Carlos sudden action but he moaned as heat engulfed his dick once more. Carlos bobbed his head up and down Jay gripped the white locks his groans echoing throughout the room. Carlos pulled back again trying to catch his breath he wrapped his hand around the base of Jay cock. Carlos started stroking the shaft vigorously this action made Jay grip the sheets.

"Don't stop pup" Jay growls his eyes closed he throws his head back and moans loudly. Carlos eyes widen as hot cum shot from Jay length covering his hands, a few squirts landed on his face.

Jay was trying to catch his breath as he looked down at Carlos both eyes full of lust. Carlos crawled on top of Jay, the older of the two licked his cum off Carlos face. The two locked lips once more Jay wrapped his arms around the younger teens waist. He rolled them over so Carlos is under him he pins the boy down and start kissing his neck.

"wait...wait" Carlos weakly said Jay pulled back confused.

"are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I just don't think I'm ready for ya know sex"Carlos stuttered looking away embarrassed. Jay smirked nuzzling Carlos neck he lightly kissed the boy's cheek and pulled the freckled face towards and pecked Carlos pink lips.

"it's okay we can take it slow" Jay whispered in his ear. Both boys jumped off the bed as they heard a knock at the door, Carlos quickly pulled up his black boxers. He grabbed his shorts and quickly pulled them on Jay pushed his penis back in his jeans and zipped up he casually laid down as Carlos opened the door.

"Hey guys your outfits are ready for tomorrow night" Evie smiled skipping in.

"wow it smells weird in here" Mal looked around suspiciously. Jay and Carlos glanced at each other and their faces turned red. Evie had a knowing look on her face as she sat down on a chair and placed a yellow box with a cobra symbol on it, she placed down a black box with a black and white cross bones symbol on it.

"maybe we can have one party were a villain doesn't crash it" Jay chuckled slicking his hair back.

"where's the fun in that?" Mal lightly chuckled to herself.

"CJ Hook wasn't really that big a threat" Evie said looking at her friends Carlos glared.

"yea some of us actually found her attractive" he said bitter.

"do I hear jealousy?" Jay laughed at his boyfriend.

"better than Zevon or Mad Maddy or Anthony Tremaine" Evie pointed out. Mal sighed remembering the events of the last few months she pulled out her birthright jewel. The light reflected off the green gemstone she stood up. Evie pulled out her red one, Jay took out his yellow one and Carlos pulled out his black one. They all held up the jewels lights reflecting off it.

"anything that happens we can deal with cause were rotten" Mal smiled at her friends.

"To the Core" the remaining three VK's said in unison smiling at each other fondly.

"so who are you two going with?" Mal asked smirking at the two the boys looked at each other confused.

"ya know unless you're planning on coming out at the ball" Mal joked but Evie had hearts for eyes.

"omg that'd be so romantic" she cooed Mal smooshed her best friends the two girls started laughing. The topic was serious though people were already getting suspicious so maybe they should go with girls.

"I could see if Lonnie wants to come with me" Jay shrugged nonchalantly.

"yea and Jane will prob go with me if I asked" Carlos nervously stated looking at the bluenette. Evie sadly nodded flipping her hair, she crossed her legs and stared at the ceiling.

*in the music room*

Freddie strumming some notes on her acoustic guitar. She hums the song her father use to sing to himself, the girl raised an eyebrow as Lonnie came in everyone knew on fridays Freddie was in the music room so what could Lonnie possibly want.

"there you are Freddie I wanted to ask u something" Lonnie looked at her,Freddie raised an eyebrow and stood up from her chair.

"um okay what do you want?" she asked skeptically. The Ak's don't really treat them that well minus the handful of good ones. That's actually the one thing she likes about the people of Auradon not all of them has evil intentions.

"well you see I want you to sing at the ball tomorrow you're really talented I'm DJing of course but I want you to do a solo first" Lonnie explained kindly.

"I would love to" Freddie fist bumped the daughter of Mulan.

"Don't disappoint" Lonnie walked out of the music room. Freddie smirked fondly Ben,Doug,Jane and Lonnie were cool. Jordan,Audrey,Ally they acted like they cared somewhat but it's obvious they don't. Freddie reached into her pocket pulling out her purple jewel. Auradon was her home now and she was going to make the most of her new life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Breaking Point**

Carlos walked down the hallway stopping at a door, he sighed taking a few deep breaths as he knocked on the door, Chad answered but instantly glared after seeing him.

"look I don't want to have problems with you, i'm sorry I spat on you we should just bury the hatchet okay? Deal?" Carlos politely asked extending his hand for Chad to shake. Chad hazel eyes scanned the smaller teen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Carlos grew more anxious seconds feeling like hours,Chad features changed from disbelief to enraged. Carlos gasped grabbing Chad's wrist as he wraps his hand around Carlos neck. Carlos gasping for air as the fingers tightened around his throat. Carlos is slammed against the wall Chad leans near Carlos ear.

"listen here you little fag I don't care about you're apologies you don't belong leave or else" Chad growls throwing Carlos on the ground. Carlos coughing hard holding his neck he's struggling to prop himself up.

Chad backs up into his room slamming the doors shut. Ben came down the hall his eyes widen after seeing Carlos on the ground gasping for air.

"Carlos!?" Ben ran towards the younger teen helping him up.

"what happened to you?"Ben asked but then noticed it was Chad door they were near.

"Did he hurt you" Ben growled, Carlos shook his head rubbing the back of his head.

"forget about it I guess not everyone in Auradon is pro forgiveness it's fine" Carlos brushed himself off Ben looked at the freckled face boy concerned.

"I know Chad has been bullying you this is completely unacceptable behavior I have to report this to Fairy Godmother" Ben explained Carlos eyes widen he turned to the older boy and placed both hands on his shoulder.

"stop it that won't help Fairy Godmother is his godmother she turned his mom into royalty look give me time okay just some time that's all I ask" Carlos begs,Ben sighed crossing his arms.

"after the snowball,monday morning we both go to fairy Godmother or I just tell Mal and let her handle it" Ben smirked and Carlos stiffened in fear knowing how his friends will react. Mal with her spells and maniacal nature,Evie with her knowledge and sinister intent,Jay with his strength and vicious rage that's a recipe for disaster.

"you know for a benevolent king you're in ass" Carlos groaned Ben could only laugh at this and wrap an arm around Carlos shoulder.

"You guys taught me sometimes ultimatums are the best way to go" Ben chuckled the two walked down the hall.

*in the gym*

"HIYAH!" Lonnie kicked at Jane, the fairy was blocking each attack. She's grateful she was wearing padded armor, Lonnie thrusted her hands forward sending Jane into the wall padding blocking impact.

"maybe next time you use a training dummy" Jane groans taking off her helmet.

"Hey you agreed to help me spar I agreed to help you try out for cheerleading" Lonnie smiled wiping sweat off her brow. Both girls turn hearing clapping,Jay is there leaning against the entrance clapping slowly.

"Nice performance ladies now I have a proposition for you two" Jay smirked leaning on the ring he had his signature smirk on.

"and what proposition is that?" Lonnie asks raising an eyebrow unamused by his antics. Jane stood there nervous at how Jay was looking at her, they never really talked much but it was well known he was a flirt. Wait is he trying to hit on us while he's dating Carlos? How dare he. Jane glared at the teen fist clenching she was ready to give Jay a piece of her mind.

"look me and Carlos can't exactly come out yet and people have been getting suspicious so if we go alone it'll seem weird so I wanted to know if you'd go with me" Jay said to Lonnie her eyes widen and Jane instantly calmed down.

"and Jane Carlos wanted me to ask you to go with him" Jay smirked at the younger girl. Lonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed she smiled shaking her head.

"since I don't already have a date sure but try anything funny and I'll break your hand" Lonnie threatened him he raised both hands nervously chuckling.

"yea I'll go with Carlos" Jane smiles happy to be helping her friends. She had a rocky start with the VK's she treated them horribly at first, but she likes to think she made things right with them and now a good friend to the group.

"cool see you girl tomorrow night" He casually waves leaving the room.

"okay Jane round two let's go"Lonnie said getting into an offensive position. Jane gasped jumping back she shook fearful of her friend.

*in Mal art studio*

Mal sat at on her chair biting the eraser, she needed a quiet place to focus on her art project. She had to draw a picture of something that represents her only thing is she doesn't know what represents her. She starts looking through her sketchbook seeing her signature symbol two dragons in the shape of a heart, a silhouette of her mother with the words Long live evil on it, a sketch of the isle of the lost she lingered on his picture before turning the page next was a sketch of her jewel, a drawing of Ben wearing his crown and finally a picture of herself Evie Jay and Carlos with the words Rotten to the Core under. She smiles at this picture reminiscing on all their times together. She never thought she could have this great friends a gorgeous boyfriend a happy life.

Mal always aspired to be just like her mother vengeful,spiteful,evil and cruel but now she knows what love is and she likes it. She leaned back into the chair she pulled off her purple and green jacket and stretched as she started sketching her old home Bargain castle.

*in the lab*

"now …...it's finally done" Audrey smiles holding up the glowing blue fluid in the vial.

"what is that anyway babe?" Chad asked her curiously.

"It's a little something that'll make us the heroes again and make the Vk's go bye bye" Audrey smiled at the vial she felt slight doubt in her plan. This is treading on the waters of villainy but she has to do this they need to be stopped. Mal stole Ben from her then they tried to steal fairy Godmother's wand,Freddie ruined the neon lights ball by sneaking CJ off the isle,Carlos steals Jay from her Zevon ruined the jewelbilee I don't care the Ak's saved the day not Mal. No matter what the VK's are going home she puts this on her character.

*in the boys dorm*

Carlos laughed holding up a device he just completed, this device was suppose to strengthen Wifi signals. Jay entered the room humming Carlos turned to him wondering why he's so happy.

"hey so Lonnie and Jane agreed to go with us" Jay explained.

"oh cool hey look I finally finished" Carlos smirked holding the box like device towards his boyfriend.

"what you wouldn't do for a stronger wifi connection you realize you can play online games with the wifi we have now right?" Jay chuckled Carlos slapped his arm.

"you nerd" Jay smiled gently kissing his cheek. Carlos set his device down on the table and hugged his boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel bad for keeping what Chad was doing to him a secret. Only until monday…...than he'll tell Fairy Godmother the truth. He knew his friends will be pissed at him for not telling them that he's being bullied but it'll all be over soon.

*in the girls dorm*

Evie laid on her bed studying her math textbook. She was ready for her test next week and the dance tomorrow, Auradon has allowed her to express her passion for fashion and learning. Her mother wasn't big on educating unless it was about makeup. The Evil Queen was so full of herself that she never noticed when Evie looked through her book of magic potions.

Evie flipped her hair and rolled on her back. Doug really was her knight in shining armor who would have thought she'd end up with the son of a dwarf when she came looking for a prince.

She couldn't help but appreciate Ben for allowing them all to come to Auradon it has benefit their lives so much. This proclamation gave them a chance something they've never had before and it felt amazing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Breaking Point**

Evie twirled around lifting her skirt, she winked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue dress with splashes of gold and red, she wore red fingerless gloves that reached her elbows and three golden bracelets on her left wrist, a red transparent wrap hanging off her arms and red sneaker heels with golden heels and laces, she had a golden belt which held her bright red jewel and a golden tiara resting on the top of her head.

"Wow I look good" She blew a kiss at her reflection and did a few poses.

"You're full of yourself E" Mal chuckled as she exited the bathroom. She looked down at her dark purple dress with green diamond shapes on the skirt part, one layer of her skirt was green with purple diamonds and she wore a green sash around her waist, a design of two dragons formed a heart on the torso of her dress, the dragons scales,hair,whiskers and eyes are green and she had three black bands on her upper right arm, she had a black fingerless glove on her right arm that reaches her elbow as well as a black lace wrapped around her left arm. She wore her black necklace with her green jewel in it plus black ankle length platform boots.

"I really did a good job designing your outfit although you could've done something with your hair" Evie scolded her best friend, Mal crosses her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Lonnie headed over early to set up the DJ station Freddie,Jane,Doug,Jay,Carlos and Ben are gonna meet us outside in 10 minutes" Mal reminded.

"Just enough time for me to finish your make up" Evie grinned excitedly.

"But I'm already wearing lipstick" Mal said confused at her friends antics.

"Yes but you forgot eyeliner and eyeshadow like mine I have baby blue now I think neon green will go well with your dress" Evie smirked holding up the make up brush Mal backed up slightly afraid.

*in the boys dorm*

Jay tied his black tie around his neck, he backed up looking at himself in the mirror. Evie sure got all his colors the brown dress shirt, navy blue pants and the red jacket with a yellow collar and black sleeves. He pulled some of his hair back into a half ponytail but let the rest of his brown locks fall down his back. This almost feels wrong going to the dance without Carlos as his date, he knows it's all just an act so nobody gets suspicious but really? He can't even go to a dance with his boyfriend that's messed up. Jay pulled up his yellow jewel which resided in a badge he placed it on the collar of his jacket. Something tells him Carlos is hiding something,but he can't seem to put his finger on what it could be.

"how do I look?" Jay turned seeing his boyfriend in a black dress shirt and slacks, he wore a red bow tie,dance shoes and red fingerless gloves as well as a half black half white vest with red buttons. His brown and white hair was gelled back and in his hands was a white fedora with a black band on it, it also had his jewel pinned to the band. Jay stood there staring at the boy, he couldn't utter a word and it's quite possible that he's drooling.

Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" Jay leaned down and whispered in his ear. Carlos giggled placing his hands on his boyfriend shoulders, he leaned up gently kissing him.

"as fun as that would be we have places to be" Carlos pulled out of Jay grip and walked to the door dancing with each step.

"come on I want to tear up the dance floor" Carlos laughed as he exited the room Jay followed soon after, unknown to the couple two people were staring from down the hall.

"ugh so disgusting" Audrey pouted she stomped down the hallway crossing her arms.

"I know right we'll be rid of them soon" Chad smirked.

"yea well get them sent back to the isle" Audrey laughed maniacally. Chad raised an eyebrow he didn't want to send them back he wanted to send them six feet under. The children of those abominations should be rounded up and eliminated King Adam was dumb for resurrecting the villains and allowing them to procreate.

*outside*

"where are they?" Jane looked around anxious she knew if they didn't hurry they'd be late.

"relax it's a party you're suppose to show up fashionably late"Freddie twirled her pigtails instinctively.

"right I knew that" Freddie rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, she just couldn't wait to perform.

"oh there they are" Doug pointed to Evie and Mal exiting the girl's dormitories.

"There you guys are what happened?" Jane asked frantically she wanted to be on time to help Lonnie but it looks like she can't now.

"Sorry about that Evie forced me to put on eyeliner,eye shadow and made me change my lipstick" Mal glared at her friend Evie put a hand on her hip and waved at her.

"pastel pink clashed with your outfit duh" Evie giggled to herself.

"Heigh ho" Doug looked Evie up and down a blush forming on his fair cheeks.

"You look great Evie" he stuttered out she smiled at him eyeing his green dress shirt and black slacks.

"Thank you ya know you don't look to bad yourself" Evie complimented him before walking to the teen pecking him on the cheek.

"We're here" Carlos called out running towards the group with Jay close behind.

"Wow I really am good you two look pepmazing" Evie eyed the boys outfits.

"pepmazing?" Jay questioned very confused by the slang.

"not another dumb Auradonian word" Freddie let out an exasperated groan annoyed by the slaughter of the english language.

"better than digimage" Mal whispered to her the two groaned in unison before laughing together.

"okay so we're all here where's Ben with the carpet?" Jay asked immediately as the King himself rode in on a flying red and gold carpet.

"Hey guys sorry for the hold up" He apologized holding out his hand.

"always have to make an entrance" Mal chuckled taking his hand, he pulled her onto the carpet.

"traveling in style I expect nothing less" Evie took a seat on the carpet. Jane Doug and Freddie gathered on as well. Carlos squeaked as he felt hands on his waist suddenly he's lifted off the ground.

"You're so short I thought you couldn't reach" Jay laughed Carlos growled slapping his hand but allows Jay to place him down on the carpet.

"I hate you" he grumbled Jay could only laugh as he crawled onto the carpet.

"Yea no you don't" Jay wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Alright let's go" Ben said the royal carpet soared into the sky.

"never been on a magic carpet before this is kinda fun" Freddie cheered attempting to touch a cloud.

"we got taught how to fly a carpet when we were 7" Jane explained to the voodoo user.

"At 7 I learned how to get back at princesses who don't invite me to their birthday parties" Mal gave Evie the side eye.

"someone bothered as fuck" Jay whispered but gets elbowed in the stomach by Carlos.

"I thought we were pass this M plus you had Mad Maddy and Uma" Evie rolled her eyes at the memory of her mother forbidding her to invite Maleficent daughter.

"I'm just saying" Mal chuckled resting her head on Ben shoulder.

"wait how did you guys even become friends? You don't exactly seem like the type to hang out together" Freddie asked the other Vk's

"well me and Mal were already partners in crime" Jay reminisces.

"and they forced me to throw a party so Mal could trap Evie in my mother's closet for not inviting her to her birthday parties" Carlos grumbled at the memory.

"than my mother forced me and Jay to go on a mission so we brought Carlos cause he's smart and Evie well cause" Mal looked at her friend laughing nervously at the next part.

"Mal was gonna use me to touch Maleficent staff so I'd get cursed but instead of that we all became friends" Evie shrugged nonchalantly. The four looked around Jane,Ben and Doug had the most disturbed looks on their faces Freddie was holding in a laugh.

"that is messed up" Freddie laughed harder holding her stomach.

"thats horrible" Jane covered her mouth looking at the group of four.

"in all honesty if Maleficent didn't send us on that quest we

would've never became friends" Carlos stated.

"and I never would've started dating you" Jay leaned in kissing his cheek, Jane and Evie awed at the two feeling the moment was to cute.

"so my mom did one thing right" Mal chuckled to herself

"enough with the mush it's party time" Freddie clapped noticing they were approaching the party site.

 **Hey Mental Mayhem here appreciate all your views shout out to my yaoi loving friend Virtual Pneumonia give her stories a read why don't ya. And review this story please tell me your thoughts your hopes what you expect for next chapter come on people help me make this story spectacular. What would you like to see in the future?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Breaking Point**

The carpet landed and rolled itself back up as the group got off.

"handy" Mal commented Ben smiled at her pulling a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Don't you all look fabulous" Jordan walked towards them smiling brightly. She held out a microphone and glanced at Aziz who was recording them on a camcorder.

"ooooo the VK's are looking extravagant" Jordan looked them up and down.

"of course we do I designed it myself" Evie praised herself Jordan pulled the mic towards her own mouth.

"as you know my webseries is poppin so tell me what inspired these designs?" Jordan asked interested she pointed the mic to Evie.

"well you see I took aspects of our personalities and added some of my own personal flare, like Jane innocent but cute look or Mal edgy and fierce look" Evie pointed to the shy girl than her bestie.

"next time I'll ask you to design my dress ah Jay... Carlos next questions are for you there are rumors going around that you two are in a secret relationship is that true?" Jordan asked smirking. A look of fear crossed both their features, Evie raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in tone and Mal just glared at Genie's daughter.

"Shit" Freddie whispered to herself, she looked at the two and then at the King.

"Jordan that's an inappropriate question I know you're show is important to you but I'll have it shut down if you continue to step out of line" Ben stated in a commanding tone.

"oooooooo baby beast got claws fine Ben but honestly if they have nothing to hide they should just answer they're cute together anyway….whatever come in Aziz" Jordan walked away the son of Aladdin looks at the two boys sympathetically.

"sorry about her she doesn't understand boundaries at all" He sighed walking off after her.

"You two okay?" Evie asked placing her hands on Carlos shoulders, Mal patted Jay's back.

"on the isle all those questions would've gotten her a beat down" Freddie glared putting her hands on her hips. She hated how the AK's felt entitled to answers, they're so privileged and spoiled it's sickening.

"I'm so sorry I know you guys haven't had it easy since you got here" Ben apologized for his friends.

"she's right though there's nothing to be ashamed of so I'm going to dance with my boyfriend and no one's gonna stop me" Carlos said confidently taking Jay's hand the taller teen smiled down at him lovingly.

"plus you two are cute together" Evie encouraged the couple.

"Totally" Jane cooed enjoying her friends happiness.

"Let's do this" Doug said intertwining his arms with Evie's

"That's right time to party" Freddie pumps her fist in the air as they all entered the party loud music and flashing lights instantly fills their senses.

"Do you even know what you're going to sing?" Mal asked the black and white haired girl.

"Don't worry it'll be totally rad" Freddie winked at the purple haired fairy hybrid. She continued walking into the crowd of people disappearing amongst the auradonians.

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked holding his hand out Mal took it and led him to the dance floor.

"no way we're being upstaged let's go boo" Evie said to Doug throwing her red wrap in a chair she grabbed Doug arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. Carlos stared for a while watching all the pairs Mal dancing with Ben,Evie and Doug Jane was dancing with Gordon Grumpy's son and Freddie was even dancing with Aziz. He felt his heart tug feeling he can't have that express his love in the open. He's pulled back into reality as Jay squeezes his hand,Carlos looks up at the taller boy and smiles at him.

"we're in this together" Jay smirked,Carlos nodded as the two met in a gentle yet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they noticed a lot of eyes on them some were confused others were disgusted the rest were just shocked. Carlos couldn't hake his anxiety everyone was looking at him like he was a freak he couldn't deal with this not now would he be sent back home?

"SPECIAL SONG FOR THE LOVE BIRDS" Lonnie called out as she pressed a button on the DJ station a slow song starts playing.

"Oh my well that was a riveting display" Ally smiled crossing her arms.

"I knew you two were gay you're all over each other" Jordan smirked knowingly placing her hands on her hips.

"Thats right he's my boyfriend and we're gonna dance the night away" Jay smirked pulling Carlos onto the dance floor. Carlos looked around some people were whispering but the majority returned to dancing nobody really cared enough to dwell on it and he was grateful for this. He placed a hand on Jay's shoulder as Jay placed a hand on Carlos waist, Carlos let Jay lead the dance he looked around at the other couples Evie giving him a wink. Carlos rested his head on Jay chest and continues their soothing dance.

"you didn't have to come out for me" Carlos whispered in his ear Jay looked into his brown eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? you're mine and I'm yours might as well let everyone know it so they don't try to take you from me" Jay said with all seriousness causing Carlos to chuckle.

"after this dance we are so hitting the buffet table,oh hey look its Rapunzel daughter" Carlos notices the trail of hair on the ground leading into the crowd.

"Ruby you need to move your hair before someone steps on it"Jay calls out, as he says this the hair slithers away. Both boys shiver at the hair resemblance to a snake slithering away.

"so tourney practice is almost everyday this week brutal right?" Jay groans.

"Oh please you love playing that sport" Carlos rolled his eyes hugging his boyfriend.

"Don't ever leave me" He whispers clinging onto Jay,Jay could only hug back and smile at the smaller boy.

"don't worry I have no plans to" Jay rest his head on top of Carlos's.

"Aren't they cute?" Jane smiled but noticed a mop of blonde hair and a red coat hiding in the shadows. The pirate snatched food from the buffet table and then hid under it shrouded by the table cloth.

"CJ? At some point Ben is going to have to just invite her to Auradon" Evie put her hands on her hips and let out a puff of air.

"Maybe next semester if she stays out of trouble the only reason I haven't sent her back to the isle is because she hasn't been causing mayhem" Ben explained they all looked at the hidden figure.

"Yea Auradon has a way of making you behave" Mal smirked crossing her arms

*In the girls dorm*

Audrey walked towards Maleficent's glass tank the lizard saw her and hissed.

"oh shush you're lucky I'm helping you" Audrey opened the lid and poured a few drops of her concoction on the scaly body. The Princess waited a few moments as the lizard's eyes started glowing a sickly green. She squeaked and raced out of Mal and Evie's room purple smoke emitting from it and a sinister cackle could he heard echoing throughout the hallways.

*back at the party*

"time for my solo" Freddie smirked grabbing an electric skull shaped guitar.

"Good luck" Evie encouraged the voodoo witch as she walked on stage. Mal suddenly felt nauseous she could barely stand up straight.

"wow Mal are you okay?" Jay asked concerned. She leaned on Ben as her breath quickened she tried calming herself down.

"Mal" Ben rubbed her head trying to sooth her.

"Is she sick?" Carlos asked Evie felt her forehead but jumped back as Mal gasped hard. Her eyes started glowing a sickly shade of green brighter than they've ever glowed before.

"what's happening to her!?" Ben asked concerned he grabbed her arms and shook her. An incredible roar erupted throughout the area silencing all the students of Auradon Prep.

"what the heck was that?" Jane asked looking around fearfully.

"DALMATIANS" Carlos screamed and jumped and pointed towards the sky everyone screamed seeing the black and purple dragon.

"MALEFICENT!?" Evie screamed everyone shrieked in fear seeing the enormous creature they ducked as she flew in close. She landed growling everyone running away from her, her glowing green eyes focused on the purple haired teen the moment she saw her, the pupils in the sea of green narrowed seeing her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Ben screamed standing in front of his girlfriend trying to protect her, she stood there paralyzed her eyes still glowing a bright green. Maleficent growled smoke coming from her nostrils she slapped him away with her tail and grabbed Mal.

"NO!" Evie,Jay and Carlos screamed running towards the dragon as Maleficent took off flying with Mal.

"BEN ARE YOU OKAY?" Doug asked him and Lonnie helped Ben up.

"I'M FINE I HAVE TO GO HELP HER YOU GUYS GET EVERYONE OUTTA HERE!" Ben screamed running towards a suit of armor, he grabbed its shield and sword before taking off towards his carpet.

"how did Maleficent get out of her lizard form?" Carlos asked panicking.

"I don't know but we have to stay calm and get everyone out of here than we can go help Mal" Evie said the boys nodded and they separated. All three taking a quadrant to lead them out of the party area, the teenagers were hysterical. The most powerful and evil fairy has been restored to full power nobody knew how nor did they care they just wanted to run get out of danger fast.

"THIS WAY THIS WAY!" Carlos screamed leading the group towards the gate. As the last few left screaming he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Carlos turned seeing Chad with a truly devious smile on his face.

"Hiya" Chad greeted before punching Carlos square in the face as hard as he could. A crunch was heard as the fist impacted with Carlos nose, Cruella's son fell back and crashed into the ground hard unconscious blood gushed from his nose and down his face. He laid there unmoving Chad stood over him smiling at his work he knew there was no going back now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Breaking Point**

The place remained empty excluding Evie and Jay the two walked around worriedly.

"Wheres Carlos?"Jay asked looking around, there was confetti and balloons littering the floor.

"He probably got swept away with the crowd we need to help Mal" Evie stated rubbing her fingers through her blue hair.

"lets check if someone left a car or carpet behind" Jay suggested,Evie nodded the two ran out of the party area towards the garage.

*in the skies*

Mal struggled against Maleficent's grip as the dragon soared across the sky.

"LET ME GO MOTHER!" Mal repeatedly punched the tail, Maleficent threw her into the dirt before landing on the Cliffside. Mal struggled to stand, purple smoke swirled around Maleficent her form changing to a more humanoid appearance.

"Hello dearie I'm back hahaha yea thanks for turning me into a lizard" She chuckled sinisterly.

"LEAVE THIS LAND MOTHER !" Mal demanded, she acted confident but she was shaken to her core. Maleficent couldn't help the laugh that forced its way out.

"I'm sorry I know you're being serious but leave this land mother!? Seriously ahh sweetheart you're funny" the dark fairy mocked her daughter. Mal backed up slowly trying to stay strong in the face of danger.

"you truly are evil forcing me to sit in that crusty library ugh I was bored out of my skin and then you dragged me around flaunting your true love ugh" Maleficent said the last bit with disgust as she got closer to her daughter.

"true irony is sleeping beauty daughter the one who freed me" she admitted Mal eyes widen at this.

"AUDREY FREED YOU!?" she screamed enraged and shocked filling her.

"yup now you crossed the wrong lady Malsy time for your punishment" Maleficent said teasingly she quickly spun and shot a stream of green flames from her hands.

"WOW!" Mal jumped out of the way she turned to her mother who was summoning purple lightning with her scepter.

"hazardous blast coming down, inner strength protect me now" Mal chanted and rubbed her hands together she closed her eyes as a green nearly transparent energy dome covered her. The lightning repeatedly struck the barrier until it shattered.

"oh I see you've gotten better with your spells dear let's just see if you are strong enough to beat me" Maleficent smirked, her eyes glowing green pupils becoming narrow like a cat. Mal glared at her mother her own eyes glowing green as well but her pupils stay round.

"make haste and engulf my mother in nature's embrace" Mal chanted green sparkles shoot from her hand and hit the ground. The earth starts cracking and vines creep out of it they travel fast towards Maleficent.

"oh please don't waste a pathetic spell like that on me" Maleficent glared and spun her scepter waves of green flames emitting from her disintegrating the vines.

"black as night and hard as coal boulders crush my mother's soul" Mal chanted and green sparkles twirled over Maleficent's head forming huge rocks. Maleficent grips her scepter tightly a green aura forms around the rocks and start launching at Mal. The teenager screams and starts dodging each boulder.

"try but you will never win when you're blasted by some wind" Mal says as a bunch of wind hits Maleficent picking her up off the ground. The older woman growls a green aura covering her she thrust her arms forward making the wind cease. Mal summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it at her mother Maleficent caught the ball and crushes it until it was just smoke. She grew annoyed at her daughter's performance.

"NO HOLDING BACK" Maleficent screamed shooting a green energy blast, this struck Mal chest the impact sending her flying into the ground hard. She groaned in pain holding her chest, she struggled to catch her breath.

"There's the difference between you and me dear you're soft I'll do what needs to be done" She glared down at her daughter sphere on scepter glowing green.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU WITCH!" Ben screamed flying in on the carpet. He drove the carpet right by Maleficent, he took this opportunity to smack the woman with his shield knocking her down. He stood on the carpet and pointed the sword at her glaring, he held his shield close to his chest.

"that was your last mistake Benny boy" Maleficent growled she snapped, Ben gasped as his blade crumbled into shot a stream of green fire from her hand and he blocks it with his shield. The flames continue hitting it melting the metal, he growled before throwing it at her. She telekinetically caught it and flung it away, the melting metal pierced a tree.

"BEN GET OUT OF HERE! NOW" Mal called out holding her wound.

"oh so you care about him" Maleficent smirked she twirls her scepter, Ben gasped a green aura surrounding him he started floating off the carpet.

"BEN! MOTHER STOP THIS PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING" Mal begged tears welling up in her eyes.

"YOU'RE WEAK I TOLD YOU LOVE IS WEAKNESS AND YOU TURNED AGAINST ME WELL MISSY YOU BURNED THE WRONG BRIDGE" Maleficent screamed enraged by her daughter, Ben looked down gulping if she let him go that'd be a very far fall.

"mother please I'm sorry" Maleficent looked at her crying daughter sympathetically.

"you truly love him huh?" She asked in a sad tone, Mal nodded tears streaming down her face she was able to prop herself up on her knees. Maleficent sighed and a smirk covered her features, Mal face went from hopeful to fearful.

"never tell your opponents you're weaknesses darling" She said as the green aura around Ben vanished. He screamed as he fell, he reached for the ledge but missed and plummeted towards the abyss.

"NO!" Mal shrieked watching her boyfriend fall. She turned seeing the darkest fairy laughing hard thunder booming. Mal couldn't help but remember the times her mother put her down telling her she's not evil enough how she'll never amount to anything. Than she remembered when she finally took her down at the coronation with Ben's encouragement. She let out a scream, the scream was filled with a variety of emotions despair,rage, pain and most of all hate. The scream echoed throughout the whole area Maleficent eyes widen seeing green flames twirl around Mal. The teenager was covered in green energy, she sensed the power seeping out of her daughter in waves. Mal roared black bat like wings growing from her back, Maleficent backed up shocked by this transformation. Mal stood up and walked towards her eyes glowing a bright green pupils narrowing.

"Now calm down I did you a favor he was only going to distract you from the goal being like me" Maleficent smiled Mal lunged at her taking off into the sky strong grip at Maleficent's collar.

"DIE!" Mal shrieked an explosion of green sends Maleficent blasting off into the sky. Mal crashed back onto the cliff side wings sinking into her back.

"Ben….." she weakly said crawling to the edge of the cliff and staring down into the abyss.

"nooooo" she cried tears falling down her face dropping off the cliff.

"MAL!" she hears someone scream her name she turns seeing Jay and Evie running towards her Evie falls to her knees and hugs her crying bestie.

Jay got on one knee and wrapped his arms around both of the girls. Mal cried into Evie shoulder.

"it'll be okay sweetie it'll be okay" Evie said trying to sooth her.

Jay and Evie glanced at each other knowing just how bad the situation was, Ben was dead this was a bad situation all around.

*in the woods*

"you think she's still out and about?" Audrey asked looking around.

"who cares you'll get your dad sword and vanquish her like he did a long time ago" Chad smiled at her Audrey nodded nervously.

"and we'll scare this one so bad they'll all go home" Audrey smirked at the unconscious boy, He had two black rings around both eyes and his black shirt was stained with blood. Audrey didn't notice Chad look of amusement, he stared at Carlos with such satisfaction at what he was going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Breaking Point.**

*in front of Auradon Prep*

There were a group of students panicking about an hour ago they saw green explosions in the sky,purple lightning thunder echoing throughout the united states of Auradon and waves of magic, for a long time it was just silence the crowd anxiously waited for something to happen.

" THERE THEY ARE!"Lonnie called out pointing to the sky the three vk's were on the magic carpet.

" oh good" Ally smiled, the carpet landed Jay got down and helped Evie down. They both looked at their purple haired friend her eyes were pink from crying, she was hugging herself long strands of purple hair in her face.

"Mal good to know you're safe" Jordan smirked wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"so what happened? Did you beat Maleficent?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"oooo did Ben save you by defeating that nasty little dragon and sending her to the underworld?" Ally asked excited by her speculation. Mal stared at the ground intensely, Jay and Evie nervously looked at each other than looked at the others sadly.

"Oh no I know that look" Freddie's expression saddened.

" he's gone" Mal softly said barely above a whisper, Everyone stared at her shocked by the news.

"Oh no….this is troubling news you three come with me" Fairy Godmother waved the VK's towards the building.

*in her office*

The two sat at the desk Fairy Godmother behind the desk in her lush chair while Mal sat in a regular chair in front of the Godmother held her hands to her mouth. The woman held back tears, the King is dead Maleficent is out there how did this get so out of control. She reached out and grabbed both of Mal's hands she rubbed her hands and stared into her green eyes.

"Mal I'm so sorry,nobody should have to go through that" Mal pulled back glancing at the ceiling.

"yea that's sad and all but before I blasted my mother she told me who returned her to fullpower" Mal glared Fairy Godmother's eyes widen she grabbed papers and a pen.

"Who?" she asked ready for anything.

"Audrey" Mal spat out the older woman gasp accidentally snapping her pen.

"Audrey are you sure?" Fairy Godmother said her voice expressing her disbelief. Mal hmph, she turned to her friends who were seated on the couch by the wall.

"Evie mirror" Mal demanded, Evie reached into clutch and pulled out her magic hand mirror.

"Mirror Mirror what a chore who in the world did Audrey restore" Evie chanted. A purple fog reflected on the glass until it formed Audrey face.

"My mother may be the Evil Queen but her magic mirror only tells the truth" Evie glared at the mirror. Fairy Godmother nodded standing up, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I have some calls to make when she returns to the school she'll be arrested" She sighed very disappointed.

"wait she didn't come back yet?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow.

"No and neither has Chad,Ben although I guess I know why now…..oh and Carlos" Fairy Godmother listed. Jay and Evie quickly turned to her eyes wide,Mal sat up in her chair pale face showing confusion.

"wait Carlos never came back? I thought he led everyone back to the school" Mal stated turning to her team.

"so did we" Jay said suspiciously

"E" Mal's gaze shifted to the blue haired teen.

" on it" she says holding the mirror in front of her face.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand where in this land does Carlos de Vil stand?" Evie chanted the glass starts forming purple clouds but soon return to a reflective surface.

"what the? Evie whats going on?" Jay asked worried, Mal stood up from her seat and looked at the mirror Fairy Godmother peeked over too.

"the only thing that interferes with the mirror magic is a very powerful spell" Evie stated.

"only people who could've cast that are me, Freddie,Jordan,my mother,Jane or you" Mal said pointing to the Fairy Godmother. She gasped at the accusation holding her hand to her chest.

"I would never" she gasped looking offended and peeved.

"not necessarily I don't have magic but I can cook up a mean potion learned it from my mother's old books" Evie said looking at the purple haired girl.

"they'd need a spell to follow through and the most magical device in this school is my spellbook" Mal stated.

"the one you leave in your drawer? Mal someone could've stolen one of your spells" Evie gasped

"anyone can perform alchemy how do we find out who?" the oldest of the group stated looking at the teenagers.

"Jay you search the party hall, me and Mal will search our room for clues" Evie said,Jay nodded exiting the room.

"If you find any trace of him you are to inform me do not engage, you are to stay on campus where you're safe" The Fairy Godmother stated,The two girls nodded in agreement.

*in the woods*

Audrey stared at the stone castle, she took a deep breath and walked inside the dark place. Chad followed an unconscious Carlos hanging off his shoulders, Audrey lit a torch as Chad looked around.

"Yea dark disgusting and left behind he'll feel right at home here you're sure nobody will find us?" Chad asked turning to his girlfriend. She smiled and nodded flipping her curly brown hair and walking to him, she stroked his face and leaned up kissing him gently.

"Of course I'm sure when I took Mal's spell book I made two potions one to transform Maleficent and the other to cloak us from being tracked so Jane,Evie even the Fairy Godmother herself can't find us" Audrey bragged, Chad inspected the area and they made their way deeper into the abandoned castle.

"After we scare him a little I'll grab my father's sword and shield then we'll beat that witch and be the heros of Auradon,than well just tell everyone the VK's brought Maleficent back so they're sent back home" Audrey explained the plan,Chad rolled his eyes annoyed by her simple mindedness. Villains only stay a problem if you refuse to do what needs to be done. King Phillip slayed Maleficent, The Evil Queen was chased to her death by the dwarfs,King Eric killed Ursula the sea witch, those bitches who abused his mother should've died too but King Adam decided bringing them back and putting them on an island would stop their wrath? It's time to do what no one else seems to have the stomach to do.

*in the girls dorm*

"My spell book still here" Mal said opening her drawer, Evie looked around the room and opened the door to the bathroom.

"From what I can tell nothing is missing" Evie explained looking around she turned to Mal and walked towards her friend.

"Mal…..are you okay? Do you need to" Mal turned from Evie holding back tears, she couldn't do this right now not when her friend was missing in action. Evie placed her hand on Mal's shoulder suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"I have an idea I'll just use a spell to see who's touched my stuff" Mal said and coughed a few times to clear her throat.

"Oh magic spell book, tell me fast the person who touched you who held you last" Mal chanted and tapped her book, a green glow covered the book and it started floating. The book opened pages flipping until it stops in the center a green light emits from the book showing a projection of Audrey.

"Why am I not surprised" Mal glared at the hologram teeth grinding together.

"Audrey and Chad are gone? That's bad news for Carlos if they have him we need to find him fast" Evie stated Mal nodded in agreement.

"but 1st we need to change" The two girls looked down at themselves and notices they were still in their dresses.

"I'm worried about him too M but we'll find him" Evie reassured her friend.

*at the party site*

Jay walked around the area only finding discarded food,deflated balloons and confetti. He picked up Evie's red wrap that was still sitting in the chair she left it in, Jay looks up scanning the place.

"what could've happened to you?" Jay asked his blood ran cold as he saw a few droplets of blood.

"oh know" the words escaped his mouth in barely a whisper. He kneels down to inspect but notices Carlos' s fedora next to it. He picks up the hat and stares at the black jewel. He growls clenching the hat he felt so much anger and rage growing inside of him.

"Audrey you little cunt, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS" Jay screamed loud enough for the gods to hear.

*at the castle*

Carlos groans awake his face ached, he gasped noticing the duct tape over his mouth. He tried to reach up but noticed his hands were cuffed and a chain in the middle of the cuffs led to the stone wall. He looked around the dimly lit room noticing he was in a dungeon. He starts frantically struggling against the metal cuffs and lets out a muffled scream of terror.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ARE YOU READY!?**

Mal groaned rubbing her head in pain, ad she looked around she saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" she called out, the purple haired girl jumped back as a green flame ignited in front of her. She looked down seeing she was wearing a purple jacket with green stripes on 1 sleeve and pink on the other. They had purple dragon wing flaps on the shoulders and flame designs along the torso. She had dark green pants and black combat boots,her purple hair reaching her elbows in length.

"what the?" she asked feeling her hair, she slightly jumped as she heard three voices laughing mischievously. She looked up confused by the situation, Evie came out with her dark blue shirt,ruby necklace,black skirt with spider web designs on it, matching leggings and black high heeled ankle boots. The bluenette hair was parted down the middle and she had a v shaped braid. Jay came out of the smoke wearing his black and yellow leather vest red sash around his waist, he wore matching brown pants and his favorite red beanie and grey combat boots, Carlos wore a white t shirt with black streaks and red borders,he has favorite black and white jacket with the red sleeves and the fur lined collar, he had on black shorts with white streaks and brown boots, Carlos brown and white hair was slicked back.

The three had the most malicious looks on their faces. Mal had a sense of joy seeing how wicked her friends still were.

"COME ON" Jay screamed as he did a flip. A red smoke surrounded his feet, several snakes crawling from the red fog.

Evie threw her head back laughing, she gripped an apple in her hand. Lightning flashed behind her, she gripped the apple tightly blue painted nails sinking into the fruit, as she did this a black ooze seeped out until the fruit looked like a melting skull.

"ROAR!" Carlos screams echoed throughout the ominus area, causing several dogs to take off running from him horrified. Mal chuckled at the mischief and faced the flames Evie, Jay and Carlos gathering around her.

"there's so many ways to be wicked" Mal sang.

"M!" Mal gasped as she was shaken out of her trance. She looked around seeing she was standing in front of Auradon Prep, she focused on the two people in front of her. Jay and Evie stared at her worry filling their brown eyes, Evie had a hand on her shoulder.

"M are you okay?" Evie asked the other teen Mal shook her head.

"Yea I guess I just spaced out" Mal said turning her attention to Belle and Beast who were talking to The Fairy Godmother. Belle's eyes were red her face stained from tears King Adam was rubbing her back trying to console her. Mal couldn't help but feel saddened by her boyfriend's departure.

"are you ready?" Jay asked crossing his arms.

"let's blow this popsicle stand" Mal nodded as the three started exiting the school walking into the forest. Jay was shaking with rage at Audrey at Chad at everything, he couldn't wait to tear them apart. Evie walked confidently her blue curly locks blowing in the wind, she had a look of determination on her face. Mal walked behind them face showing no emotion as she took each step.

"WAIT!" The group turned towards the voice,panic filling them at the thought of being caught sneaking off campus. Doug ran to them bag over his shoulders.

"I'm coming too" he said catching his breath, Jay raised an eyebrow, Mal just walked closer to the woods and continued looking at the trees before she stopped.

"Sweetheart this could be dangerous we don't know where Audrey and Chad are keeping Carlos" Evie stated, she placed her hands on Doug's shoulders.

"yea but im a wilderness survivor you need me this isn't the isle if you get lost there you're screwed, so i'm coming with you and Dude is too" Doug stated. Evie turned to her friends for backup, Jay shrugged and walked up to Doug. The Dwarf's kid gulped as Jay towered over him.

"as long as you help up find Carlos you can come" Jay said seriously, Doug nervously nodded,gripping the straps of his bookbag. Evie turned to Mal who gave her an uncaring look, Dude whined sniffing on the ground.

"let's go than" Jay said holding up a sock to Dude nose. Dude barked and took off into the woods, followed by the thief,the dwarf,the fairy and the princess.

*meanwhile in the dungeon*

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos maybe stealing my boyfriend wasn't the best idea?" Audrey cockily stated. Carlos glared at the girl, he lunged forward but the chains kept him in place.

"struck a nerve I see" She giggled flipping her brown curly hair. She paced around him rubbing his chin with her finger.

" don't worry I won't hurt you but maybe this make you VK's go back to where you belong hmm?" She smiled at him flashing her teeth, she pulled back and strolled out of the room. Carlos muffled sigh echoed throughout the room, he fell back against the stone wall. His eyes widen seeing Chad in the entrance of the room. He glared at the memory of Chad punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out, his face still hurt a lot.

"you know she doesn't know this but I'm going to send a message to all villains" Chad smirked kneeling down, Carlos glared at the blonde.

"we heros are no longer afraid to get rid of evil permanently" Chad said standing up. He walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a crowbar. Carlos eyes widen seeing the weapon and the killer look in Chad's hazel eyes. Carlos struggled against the chains trying to somehow break free of his restraints.

"fight all you want boy but nobody coming to save you, there's no way out" Chad laughed maniacally as he held up the weapon and slammed it across Carlos face. The younger boy crashed into the wall with an audible crunch, his screams are muffled from the gag.

*down the river

Ben laid there groaning out in pain, his upper body was laying on land while his legs were still in the running water. He was breathing softly, the king couldn't move his limbs they felt like they had weights attached to them. His clothes were torn and tattered pieces of fabric heading down the river.

"oh you poor child" he heard a sweet voice say, the King turned his head he couldn't make out who the woman was, he just saw a color….blue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The Search**

Dude ran through the grassy fields, Jay close on the dog's tail. He had to find Carlos, the boy had a strong will but Chad bigger and stronger especially if Carlos is already wounded. Jay couldn't help but remember the droplets of blood he saw near Carlos' s hat,He growled gripping the black gemstone tightly as he kept his pace. Right when everything was going well for them this happens Maleficent came back, they lost Ben they can't lose Carlos too. Jay couldn't handle it if something terrible happened to Carlos, he never even got to tell Carlos he was in love with him.

Memories flooded Jay's mind of 1st meeting the boy at Dragon Hall, he loved the way his freckles littered his pale face, the way his hair started brown but turned white, the way his big brown eyes held so much emotion. He truly was a treasure, on an isle full of thugs and misfits Carlos was the purest of them all. Evie stopped near a tree trying to catch her breath, they've been following Dude for the better part of an hour. She looked at Jay, he had such a determined look on his face, he was obviously worried about his boyfriend. Honestly Evie was shaken to her core,Carlos was her first friend ever. When Mal locked her in Cruella's closet Carlos came to her rescue, she was disgusted by the boys living conditions but impressed by his intellect.

She even gave Carlos his first pillow, he was always so nice and sweet towards her unlike most on the isle. Being Castle schooled Evie never really got to make friends or even leave the house. When she finally found her place with Jay,Mal and Carlos she couldn't help but feel incredible at her luck now it's all falling apart. All because Audrey what was she thinking bringing back the mistress of evil herself. Now they don't know where Maleficent is and Carlos is missing this can't get worse.

Mal glared at the grassy pathway her hands deep in her pockets,of course she was worried about Carlos she grew fond of the younger teen. Originally she was intrigued by him because of how Jay looked at him,also because Carlos skipped two grades so he had to be ridiculously smart. She couldn't help but feel the need to protect him,He was like a little brother to her, the whole group has grew together like a family. Evie was someone Mal never thought she'd be able to be close to. The princess so was girly and shallow at times yet she ended up being one of the smartest and caring people she's ever met.

Jay looks out for Mal they always had each other's backs and always will. She couldn't sulk over Ben's death she had to focus on saving her brother, she had to focus on protecting her family.

"hey look these are more muddy parts of the woods, there are footprints here" Doug called out kneeling over the footprints. Dude circled them sniffing before he let out an annoyed growl, Jay patted the dog's

head.

"these prints aren't that old maybe a day at most we must be getting closer" Evie stated looking at the tracks. Jay sighed pinching his nose, if he had been more attentive at the dance this never would've happened.

"Jay you can't blame yourself it's not on you" Evie said to him rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not, look Jay we will find Carlos and we will make Audrey and Chad pay because we're rotten" Mal stated staring at the two.

"To the core" Jay, Evie and Doug said in unison. The three VK's stared at Doug confused at his input, he nervously laughs scratching the back of his head.

"um sorry got caught up in the moment I guess" he backed up slightly, Evie rubs his cheek and smiles at him.

"don't be dopey" she giggles flipping her blue locks.

"Alright let's get back on track" Jay said standing up, The group continued on deeper into the forest.

*in another part of the woods*

Ben groans awake, he tries to sit up but instantly feels a sharp pain traveling up his side.

"please stay still" a soft voice advised him, he turned to the blonde woman in the bright blue dress. He looked down at himself seeing he was shirtless bandages wrapped around his chest, he also feels the bandaged wrapped around his forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked looking her up and down she chuckled.

"my dear King I am the Blue fairy" she stood and bowed, her wings growing from her back.

"the blue fairy? Didn't you help Pinocchio become a real boy?" he asked, She smiled at him nodding.

"yes thats me your highness" She pulled her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ben is fine Ah" he lets out a scream holding his side.

"Careful Benjamin, you suffered quite a nasty fall at the hands of that evil witch Maleficent" The older woman said her name with such distaste. Ben laid back down on the grass holding his side letting the pain subside.

"I put a spell on you so that your wounds heal faster you just need to rest for a bit" she stated placing a hand on his head. Several thoughts raced through Ben's head did Maleficent take over?, are his friends okay,is the barrier around the isle down, are people blaming the VK's but most he wanted to know if Mal was safe. He needed to know if she beat her wicked mother in that battle.

*in the dungeon*

Carlos dropped to the ground with a loud thud, he took deep breaths grateful that his gag was removed. He ached all over pain coursing through his body, each intake of breath felt like a challenge. He could barely move the pain was so unbearable, his chest felt tight, he couldn't feet his right arm and his face felt swollen. Chad paced around the beaten teen satisfied at his work, he wanted the younger teen to suffer,Chad kneeled over him and leaned in.

"this is what you deserve scum" He whispered in Carlos ear, the younger boy growled his brown eyes narrowing. He grabbed a fist full of Chad shirt and spat blood in his face, Chad pulled back a look of disgust covering his features as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Eat shit and die" Carlos weakly grumbled, Chad became enraged at the younger boys will and started kicking him in the chest and side. Carlos let out pain filled screams and started coughing up blood violently. Chad sat on top of Carlos and repeatedly punches him in the face, he finally stopped after the 12th hit and glared at the boy.

"you're dumb for doing that now your suffering will only last longer" Chad stated standing up. He made his way out of the room and closed the door, Carlos stayed on the ground listening to the door lock. A smile crossed his features his white teeth stained with blood.

"You're the dumb one Chad" Carlos weakly stated, he unclenched his hand revealing the small key he was able to swipe while Chad was on top of him. Carlos uncuffed himself and tried to stand but pain shot up body and his legs refused to support him. He groaned as he collapsed back onto the ground, his vision started to blur one eye starting to shut from the swelling. Carlos notices the bloody crowbar in the corner of the room, he dragged himself towards it leaving a small trail of blood on the floor.

*at the campsite*

Jay stared at the campfire intensely, he held Carlos's black birthright jewel in one hand, his own yellow one in the other. He couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend, he didn't even notice the presence besides him.

"Jay…..Carlos is a survivor I mean just look at his mother…..listen I know this isn't easy for you but I'm still here for you" Mal reminded him. Jay turned to his longest friend happy at her form of comfort. Mal and Jay had an understanding with one another they knew how to handle each other emotionally.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but the Ben thing wasn't right…..your mom did a terrible thing and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here" Jay smiles at the purple headed girl. She punched his arm fondly and leaned back on the log they were sitting on.

"Thanks but I don't cry…..so tell me when did you first start liking Carlos?" Mal asks curiously.

"Honestly I realized I liked him when we came here,the coach told me a team was made up of many parts, and were a team you ,me Carlos and Evie but Carlos is different when I'm around him he helped me control my impulses I don't even have to steal to feel good about myself anymore when i'm around him, he's my brain but he's also my heart" Jay explained to Mal she nodded looking into the flames.

"during me and Ben's first date he didn't look at me like I was a villain he just saw me as any other girl, even though I had him spelled even when the potion wore off he treated me like a person made me feel like I could be anything I wanted to be…...he gave me hope and I miss him" Mal sighed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned on Jay's shoulder and the two stare at the dark sky littered with stars. The two hoped everything would be okay in the morning when they continued their search.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Captured**

Mal looked around her seeing her friends dressed the same as her last dream. Jay sat on a throne he was surrounded by gold and jewels,the teen laughed tossing a handful of coins in the air so it rains down around him. Evie sat on Chad's lap and laughed manically she kisses his cheek and placed his crown on her head. Carlos smirked evilly,he was surrounded by caged dogs she stared at her friends confused by their evil behavior she noticed a ring on Carlos's finger, an apple in Evie's hand,a make shift Cobra staff in Jay's. She looked down at her own hand seeing the dragon egg, her eyes widen as she noticed these objects.

"the talismans" She gasped but a chill ran through her spine as she heard an all too familiar laugh. The purple haired girl turned seeing Maleficent,Jafar,The Evil Queen and Cruella standing over a cliff staring down at Auradon.

"IT'S TIME FOR US TO RULE" Maleficent screamed holding up her scepter,purple lightning launched from the orb. Jafar laughed twirling his snake staff and getting in a fighting position, the eyes on the snake staff glowing a bright red. The Queen held her arms out a red box in her hand,it opened revealing a beating heart,Cruella chuckled to herself blowing smoke from her cigarette she swung her arms and dalmatians ran from her petrified.

"no no no" Mal gasped dropping the dragon egg. She sensed a presence and turned seeing Ben on his knees chains around his wrist and neck.

"MAL!" he screamed out, The girl screamed as she was jolted out of her slumber.

"Wow easy" Jay said noticing her glowing green eyes, she took a few deep breaths eyes fading back to its normal green color.

"Sorry" she said looking around noticing the fire was out and the tent was no longer there.

"wheres Evie and Doug?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told them to go on while I wake you up they're not to far" He explained to her. She nodded,the girl stood up dusting herself off before walking towards the pathway.

*in the dungeon*

The door opened and Chad entered the room,His eyes widened seeing the place was empty.

"WHAT!?" He screamed enraged,unknown to him Carlos growled. He lunged from out of the shadow smashing the crowbar across Chad face. The taller teen crashed to the ground holding his face, Carlos got closer and smacked him with it again. The young teenager repeated this process until the older teen stopped moving and fell unconscious. Carlos threw the crowbar at the wall before mustering up the strength the leave the room, he limped each step was a challenge. Each breath he took felt like his lungs were on fire but he kept going using the wall as support. He stopped halfway down the corridor and started coughing up blood.

"Chad is that you?" Carlos eyes widen, his heart started pumping faster after hearing Audrey's voice. She gasped seeing Carlos,her eyes scanned over him noticing every bruise and gash, every blood stained part of his battered body.

"What happened to you?" she asked shaking slightly, something snapped in the boy he lunged at her grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall. She gasped and started scratching at his hand, he tightened his grip.

"You fucking cunt….I'LL END YOU" he screamed,this action stung his throat, he grabbed her face and shoved it back making her head slam into the wall. She let out a scream and dropped to the ground holding the back of her head. Carlos ran as fast as he could ignoring that his chest felt like it was going to explode,ignoring the fact that his legs felt like they were being weighed down, ignoring his face vision blurring. He punched out a window and crawled out of it glass piercing his pale skin.

*in the woods*

"Where are they?" Jay looked around,shortly after he noticed Dude ran to him whimpering.

"What's wrong boy?" he asked picking the dog up, Mal walked over rubbing the dog's head.

"guys guys guys!" Evie screamed running towards them, fear evident on her face.

"What happened?" Mal asked her worried.

"soms bandits attacked me and Doug I gave him a good jab to the balls and threw a rock at the other one's head,I told Doug to follow me but when I turned around he was gone" Evie explained.

"we need to find him Carlos would want that" Jay said clenching his fist. He was annoyed that they had to delay rescuing Carlos for this.

"heres his glasses can you do a tracking spell?" Evie asked handing Mal the glasses. Mal nodded and stared at the glasses before taking them from her best friend.

"find the dwarf find him now, bring him show us is he around?" Mal chanted waving her hand over the glasses. They started glowing green and floating, the objects flew quickly towards the pathway. The three chased after it until they got to a bush. They kneeled down in it seeing a camp set up, bandits everywhere and Doug was in a carriage bound at the ankles and wrist.

"so what do we do now?" Mal asked looking around.

"Knock some heads" Jay glared at the group of thugs,Mal and Evie stared at him in disbelief.

"Jay there's 15 of them and only three of us there's no way" Evie turned her attention to Doug saddened that she couldn't save him before.

"it's not your fault E we'll think of something" Mal patted her back, Evie smiled at the girl.

*in another part of the woods*

"Thank you for all your help but are you sure this route leads to auradon?" Ben asked the fairy.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand that way is Camelot that way is pixie hollow oh and that way is to Cinderellaburg" the blue fairy explained pointing in different directions.

"Okay okay I believe you" Ben chuckled but his green eyes narrowed noticing the bandit camp,His eyes widened seeing Doug in restraints.

"Doug what the heck is he doing here?" Ben whispered crouching down behind a tree.

"rotten little bandits truly the scum of Auradon" The blue fairy stuck up her nose.

"he has my friend I need to help him" Ben said taking a better look at the men.

"i'll just magic myself in take him and come back" she smiled pulling out her wand. A blue glow covered her and she appeared in front of Doug. He gasped seeing her but stay silent, The blue fairy let out a horrified gasp as she saw green flamed appear the size of a person and Mal exit the flames unharmed.

"let's go Doug….what the?"Mal looked up at the older fairy shocked at her appearance. All the bandits noticed their presence and came in to attack,they grabbed their swords and knives ready to battle.

"CEASE THEM!" the leader screamed, a bandit grabbed Mal's arm and pulled her. Jay tapped his shoulder before spinning the man around and punching him in the nose.

"keep your hands off my friend" Jay smirked,Evie dodged the blade that almost stabbed her, she grabbed the dirty man and flipped him over. She kicked another off his feet grabbing the blade and slicing Doug's restraints off.

"Come on" she screamed grabbing his arm and trying to run, she quickly pushed him behind her as another bandit swung his blade at her. She blocked the assault with her own sword and shoved him back she stomped on his foot and pushes him back.

"JAY!" she screamed tossing the blade into the air as she grabbed Doug and ran. Jay caught the sword and smirked at the group of bandits in front of him ,he spun it in his hand before battling them. Mal turned seeing three bandits closing in on her one holding the Blue fairy's arm and holding a knife to her neck.

"don't be stupid girly" the leader smiled at Mal flashing his yellow teeth. The purple haired girl backed up slightly glaring at him, he screamed falling forward as Ben smacked him in the back of the head with a branch. Mal's eyes widen seeing her boyfriend her heart skipped a beat and she was frozen to the spot.

"Ben!?" Doug and Evie stared at the King of Auradon, Jay briefly watches in awe before continuing his fight with the bandits.

Ben punched one guy in the side and kicked another off his feet.

Evie kicked one in the stomach and punched another in the throat.

"oh nice hat" she smiles yanking his red capoff his head, her brown eyes widen as she sees a bug crawling on it.

"EW!" she flung the disgusting article of clothing, Mal and Ben stared at each other longingly. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran towards him he caught her and spun her around.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he smiled at her combing his fingers through her dark purple locks.

"ME!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" she sobbed hugging him tighter, tears ran down her face as he held her close.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" he said lifting her chin the two kiss passionately. They break apart hearing a loud boom,the area went quiet as they saw the leader glaring at Ben, He held a gun in the air than aimed it at the couple.

"now you're all coming with me" he growled gripping the gun tightly.

"I've had quite enough of this nonsense" The Blue Fairy flew into the sky a blue light emitting from her,her wings fluttered as they carried her higher and higher. The gun became a snake and wrapped around him he let out a terrified scream but it soon turned into a rope tying him up. The woman landed dusting off her blue dress she pulled her blonde hair behind her ear.

"That was wicked" Doug said impressed by the magic.

"The Blue fairy helped me she saved me" Ben stated looking at her,she smiled at him.

"really it was a pleasure not everyday you can save a king" she chuckled to herself.

"Can you help us with finding our friend?" Jay asked voice barely above a whisper.

"The son of Cruella? That shouldn't be to hard too hard" she smiled at them. The friends looked at each other hope in each one of their eyes, they finally had faith again that everything would be okay.

*in another part of the forest*

Carlos stumbled through the forest he's gotten far away from the castle.

"I have to….make it...back….." Carlos said to himself,suddenly his body gave upon him, his vision blurred and he collapsed face first into the dirt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Broken**

 **Viewers please comment on the chapters and go to my profile vote on the polls I made. Thanks for your support.**

The group of 6 continued deeper into the forest looking for their lost friend.

"wait so Audrey brought back Maleficent why would she do that?" Ben asked confused by this action. He knew Audrey was stuck up and rude but evil ?

"and why do you think Chad is involved?" Ben asked curiously.

"because that scum isn't back at school yet plus he's been out to get us since day one" Jay growled clenching his fist. Ben stared at the teen he couldn't help but feel the guilt overwhelming him.

"I know…...Look Chad was bullying Carlos I found out not to long ago and we were going to tell the Fairy Godmother after the dance" Ben explained. Mal,Evie and Jay turned to him a mix of shock and anger.

"and you're just now telling us this!?" Jay screamed grabbing Ben's arm gripping it tightly.

"Ben why would you keep this from us?" Evie asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I wanted to,but he was scared at how you guys would react" Ben tried to explain pulling his arm out of Jay's grip.

"now he's….god knows where all because you guys didn't feel like sharing" Jay growled storming off to the front of the group, Dude followed his owner's boyfriend.

Mal and Evie looked at the king disappointed at his actions.

"You should've told us" Mal crosses her arms.

"Guys give him a break, Carlos didn't want to feel weak you guys are really intimidating ya know, Mal with your magic, Jay you're physically stronger than everyone here, Evie you're smart enough to make any potion flawlessly plus you got that mirror I'd feel like the weakest link too and I wouldn't want to run to you guys to fight my battles" Doug explained to the VK's, They looked at each other guilty knowing he was right,Carlos was the most fragile of the group even though he could handle himself pretty well.

"This way your bond is strong Jay I'm using it to magically track him" The Blue Fairy smiled as she pointed her wand east and flew in the direction.

*not far from the woods*

Carlos crawled gripping the grass, he could feel energy draining from his body quickly. Carlos propped himself up against a tree, his breath steadying his head slumped forward and he coughed lightly. He smiled as memories started passing through his thoughts good ones,bad ones all important moments in his life.

His mother towering over him an enraged look on her face, she gripped a bottle of whisky in one hand and a cigarette in the other, Carlos was only 9 years old terrified of the cynical woman he calls mom.

Jason and Harry (sons/nephews of Jasper and Horace) obnoxiously laughing Carlos annoyed at their antics as he held his cat Beelzebub. Cruella threw that cat out of the window after she heard Carlos humming Roger Radcliffe's Cruella de Vil song.

Carlos and Evie sat on his lumpy mattress discussing chemistry and laughing,Mal defending Carlos against the Gaston twins,Jay and Carlos sharing a passionate kiss, Jane wrapping an arm around Carlos shoulder to comfort him, Ben holding Dude up so Carlos can inspect the dog, Freddie rolling her eyes at Carlos claustrophobia.

Carlos sighed content with his friends, his vision blurred until he saw all black.

*back to the group*

Jay head snapped up his blood ran cold a piece of his heart feels like it just shattered. He held his chest and leaned against the tree, The other turned to him wondering what's the problem.

"Jay?" Evie walked to him concerned by his well-being she wiped a tear off his face. He didn't even know he had shed a tear he just felt an extreme pain that refused to go away.

"That's strange I can no longer sense the bond" The Blue Fairy stated smacking her wand against her palm.

"Carlos!" Jay gasped taking off down the pathway.

"WAIT JAY!" Ben called out chasing after him the others followed. The Blue Fairy flew above the group she rose high enough to get an aerial view. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears streamed from her eyes as she saw the pale black and blue bloody body.

Jay stared at the boy he was paralyzed, he couldn't process what he's seeing his true love unmoving. Evie gasped and turned covering her mouth Mal hugged her tightly.

"oh god" Doug turned and started throwing up into the dirt.

Ben looked at Jay and held his shoulder, Jay collapsed falling on his knees his long brown hair falling in his face. He gripped the dirt clenching his teeth as his eyes scanned over the battered body of his love. Mal walked towards Carlos looking down at him, she wiped the tears from her eyes and held up her hands. Green flames formed within each hand she raised her hands over her head a dark blue glow coming from Evie,Yellow from Jay,Green from Doug and royal blue from Ben. A green glow covered the fairy her purple hair flowing, the wind picks up intensely around the group.

"what's she doing?" Ben asked staring at her.

"saving him"Evie stated watching at the magic amazed.

The green fire swirled around Carlos body lifting him up a green glow covering him.

Mal's eyes started glowing green as she touches his chest. The green glow around him turns red and he starts coughing and takes a deep breath, Jay eyed widen and he ran catching Carlos body before he could fall back to the ground. Jay stared at the bruised face tears streaming down his own, he held Carlos tightly in his arms and the broken boy unconsciously snuggled into him. Jay openly sobbed holding his boyfriend,he can't believe he almost lost him. The glows around everyone faded away Mal let out a breath as the wind stopped.

"you did it M" Evie smiled running up to her Ben hugged her.

"You're incredible" He smiled at her, his smile became a look of worry as she started falling back. He caught her, her eyes skin paler than usual, he checked her pulse and their was still a beat.

"What's happening to her?" Doug asked staring at the young fairy.

"a resurrection spell takes a lot of energy I'm afraid she's untrained she used up all her magical energy, she'll be fine she just needs some rest" The Blue Fairy explained feeling Mal's forehead.

" Thank you Mal" Jay looked at the unconscious girl then back down to the battered boy in his arms. The Blue Fairy turns her back to the group she raises an eyebrow and glares at a direction.

"there's was a strong magical energy impulse that way" the Blue Fairy waves her wand and sends a burst of magic towards the barrier. The pure magic shattered the barrier created by potions.

"The son of Cinderella is in there he's hurt but I do not sense the daughter of Aurora" She explained. Jay growled holding Carlos closer, The younger teen let out a slight groan.

"I love you Carlos don't die on me again" Jay whispered to the boy.

"this is where we part ways young ones I'll stay with the young boy you must inform the Fairy Godmother of his location immediately" The Blue Fairy said, Evie nodded walking up to her and holding her hands.

"Thank you for all your help we couldn't have done it without you" Evie smiled at her

"It was truly a pleasure I'll send you back now" She said waving her wand,a turquoise glow covered the group. They slowly started to fade away and reappeared in the courtyard of Auradon.

"OH GOD!" Taelia gasped jumping back at the sudden appearance.

"Ben?" Melody asked looking confused at his presence

"Yea its a long story right now we need to get Carlos and Mal to the infirmary" Ben said looking down at his purple headed beauty in his arms.

*hours later in the headmistress office*

Belle and Adam hugged their son tightly sobbing at the thought of losing him, he hugged back and smiled at them.

"Mom Dad I'm fine really" he chuckled to himself

"I thought I lost you" Belled cried into his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back Ben" The Fairy Godmother patted his back. She picked up her magic wand and started heading towards the door.

"I'll have to call my Goddaughter and pick up her son with the police" she sighed reluctant about the whole thing. Cinderella was like family to her she didn't feel right about arresting her son.

"Chad and Audrey will pay for their crimes" Ben promised his parents.

*in the infirmary*

"I can't believe it Audrey and Chad I didn't think they could do something like this" Lonnie crossed her arms glaring at the wall.

"how long has he been like that?" Jane asked looking at Carlos.

"hours the nurse says it'll take a long time for his body to heal even with magic" Evie explained glancing at her friend, she noticed Jay occupied the chair at his bedside.

"Jay hasn't left his side since we found him" Evie sighed, Jay held Carlos hand gently he pulled the pale hand to his lips and kissed it.

"this is crazy Mal was able to bring someone back from the dead with just her magic do you know how insane that is?" Freddie stated pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Yea not even my Dad could do that,Anyway I'm glad everyone safe" Jordan smiled at the team.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Regret**

*it's been a week since the incident*

Evie couldn't concentrate in chemistry class,the teacher sounded like an adult from Charlie Brown. Two of her best friends were in the infirmary,how could she even be asked to focus on school. She looked over at Jay who looked as though he hasn't slept in days, actually she's pretty sure that's the same outfit he was wearing when they found Carlos. He really needs to get it together if Carlos saw him like this he'd have a fit, Doug gently took Evie hand in his own and let out his signature nerdy smile. She couldn't help but love that little nervous smile, she leaned over and pecked his lips. Suddenly Aziz took a seat at their table he looked very determined.

"Um hi Evie….Doug I wanted to know how's Carlos?" Aziz said scratching the back of his head. Evie raised an eyebrow at the behavior, she didn't even know him and Carlos talked.

"he's recovering but why do you wanna know you're not exactly close" Evie crossed her arms suspicious by the question.

"I should've said something I knew what Chad was doing but I didn't want to deal with it because I felt like it was none of my business" Aziz explained to her,she glared at him and turned her head no longer wishing to see his face.

"you were a bystander you should've helped him but you didn't" Evie said anger prominent in her voice.

"I…..I didn't think it would get this bad" Aziz said defeated, Evie turned to him scowling.

"Yea well now my best friend is in critical condition all because nobody wanted to say something" Evie screamed at her gaining the attention of everyone in the classroom. She looked around at all the eyes on her before she stood up grabbed her heart shaped satchel and stormed out of the classroom.

"EVIE!" the teacher screamed trying to call her back to the room.

"Oh no" Lonnie said staring the the princesses retreating form,she turned to Jay who was sulking.

"He'll get better Jay" Lonnie touched his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"no it won't no matter what most people here don't give a shit about us!?" Jay growled storming out of the room.

"he's right ya know a lot of the students act like they're better than them…"Jane said rubbing her arm.

"But we are aren't we?" Ally asked obliviously.

"Well of course but we can't let them know that it's so mean" Jordan explained to her friend.

"That's what I mean guys Queen Jasmine did not think less of Aladdin and he was a street rat, Belle didn't think she was better than King Adam and he was a Beast we can't think were better than the VK's" Jane preached.

"I guess we have been a little prejudice" Jordan rubbed her neck embarrassed by her behavior.

"Yea that was very non heroic of us" Ally looked down ashamed.

"Wow Ak's admit they're not perfect never thought I'd see the day" Freddie laughed and took a seat on the table.

"What Audrey and Chad did was unacceptable we need to find her" Lonnie stated punching her palm.

"You see I'd love to help cause a little mayhem but I'm kinda content not seeing that bitch everyday can't we just let her be not like she'd come back here" Freddie explained to them.

*in the infirmary*

Jay sat in the seat next to Carlos bed, he held Carlos's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"please come back to me" Jay whispered.

"How you feeling?" Evie asked looking at Mal.

"Like I took a hammer to the head" Mal grumbled rubbing her head.

"Mal I can't thank you enough for what you did you really saved him"Jay turned to her smiling.

"lot of good it did him he's still in a coma"Mal sighed.

"and if you didn't he'd be dead,plus up until a few hours ago you were in a coma too" Evie smiled down at the hospital bed holding her friend.

"well I should be able to go back to class in a few days, but Carlos we don't know when he'll wake up"Mal turned to the bed across the room.

"soon he'll wake up soon I know it" Jay said gripping his hand tighter, Jay couldn't help but stare at the soft pale face,He rubbed Carlos cheek gently.

"why is he like this" Jay asked looking up at the girls.

"Carlos suffered extensive injuries at the hands of Chad and Audrey,his spirit left his body Mal's spell gave up a tiny portion of all of our life forces to bring his spirit back it's probably the shock from the magic keeping him in this comatose state" Evie explained feeling Carlos forehead, she sighed saddened by the site of her friend. She turned to Jay who looked lost, he was dealing with this the worse of them all.

"Jay come on you need a shower and some sleep" Evie patted his back, he looked up at her almost begging to stay.

"Don't give me that face, you know it's what Carlos would want" Evie waved a finger at him. He let out a defeated sigh, he forced himself to stand and walk out of the room.

"we'll come by a little later bye M" Evie waved as she left. Mal maid back down running a hand through her purple locks. She couldn't believe she succeeded at a resurrection spell,although she is Maleficent's daughter, she shouldn't be surprised. She turned to look at her friend, his cuts were bandaged well and his bruises are healing nicely, his leg is completely shattered and needs a lot of time to heal even with the magic.

"hey Mal" she looked up seeing her boyfriend, the king of Auradon himself.

"hey Ben what's up" she weakly smiled as he took a seat next to the hospital bed. He gently took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"how are you feeling?" he asked looking into her green eyes, she let out a chuckle and pulled her hair back.

"of course,I'm tough" she said punching her chest to show her superior strength.

"I see Carlos still hasn't awoken" He sighed,his head hung at the site of the comatose 14 year old.

"Ben this is not your fault" Mal comforted him with a hug.

"it is how can I be a good king when I turn a blind eye to bullying in my own school,Carlos died and it's all my fault" he cried into her shoulder,tears staining her hospital gown.

"what happened to Carlos was a tragedy but aside from Audrey and Chad it's nobodies fault,he's okay now he's just healing so please just relax" Mal whispered rubbing, Ben's back gently. They sat there in a comfortable silence just holding each other,they didn't want to let go knowing their fallen friend was right there across the room.

"Chad is in custody but we've still yet to find Audrey not even Evie mirror can" Ben explained to her stroking her cheek lovingly.

"when I get my hands on her" Mal growled eyes starting to glow. She instantly regretted this action as it left her with an intense headache.

*that night*

Jay laid down on Carlos bed like he's done every night since they found him. He couldn't shake the memory of seeing his lover beaten and battered like that,blood all over the grass and tree. Jay yanked the pillow off the bed and covered his face with it as he let out a scream, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He shook slightly remembering how cold the boy was in his muscular arms. He turned to wear the pillow just was seeing a picture of the two, it was the first tourney game.

*flashback*

"I don't think so" The coach shook his head, shocked that Jay even suggested putting Carlos in the game. Carlos had the most fearful look on his face as Jay pulled him up off the bench.

"you said a team made of different parts well he's my brain" Jay smiled,the coach skeptically looked at the two.

"alright fine go" he said,defeated. Carlos gave Jay a slight glare,Jay could only think how cute he was when he was mad.

"Don't worry I got ur back" Jay said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and patting his back.

"yea we'll how about my front" Carlos grumbled as they walked towards the field.

*End of Flashback*

Jay smiled at the picture he saw some writing on the back of the picture.

"I'm his brain?...well he's my heart" Jay read aloud. His heart skipped a beat after reading that, he couldn't help but feel joy after reading that one sentence.

"I love you Carlos" he sighed, kissing the picture.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Here we go again.**

 **Mental Mayhem here we've entered the where's Evie arc.**

Ben walked down the halls of the school frustrated, they couldn't find Audrey anywhere in the forest, her parents claim to not know anything about her disappearance although they're in denial at her wrong doings. The King entered the infirmary and saw Carlos unconscious form, he couldn't help but feel guilty if he would've told someone sooner Chad wouldn't have been able to hurt looked up seeing Mal bed empty,he raised an eyebrow curious at her disappearance. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind of where she could be. He walked across campus into the building that held her art wing, he continued in the building and walked to the highest floor.

He peeked into the room and saw a black and white painting of Mal with her signature Dragon heart symbol. He stepped closer into the room seeing a black and white painting of Evie on another wall,her symbol was a heart with a broken crown on it,on the opposing wall was a painting of Jay with his cobra symbol and finally Carlos with his crossbones. Mal was in her recliner sketching in her notebook, she didn't notice her boyfriend's presence. The King couldn't help but smile at her,she was so focused on her sketch blocking out the world around her. He admired her passion and determination, her undaunted attitude her beautiful violet hair that fell past her shoulders and her luminescent green eyes. He decided to leave her to her work,let her have a night without worrying about Audrey.

*meanwhile*

Evie walking down a path at the dead of night, yea she snuck out,she needed a breather after all the crazy shit that's been going on. The daughter of the Evil Queen, went to a fashion show she's been hearing about for weeks, she pulled out her phone and started texting her best friend.

"you okay?" she texted him worried about his condition.

"I'm fine just tired gn E" Jay texted back, she let out a long defeated sigh knowing damn well he wasn't fine, and who could blame him, his boyfriend is in a coma. She looked down as she heard the notification sound.

"Hey, where are you?" Doug texted her, she smiled at her screen, happy that he was worried about her.

"needed some air, heading back now get some sleep baby" she added the kiss emoji before ending the conversation. She turned around quickly hearing a twig snap, the bluenette looked around the area suspiciously feeling like she's being watched. She slowly returned to her path walking with much more haste than before.

"YO EVIL QUEEN BRAT!" she turned at the masculine voice but she felt a large pain in her forehead from the branch that just hit her, the teenager body hit the floor she fell unconscious. A man stood over her smiling, he took the tiara off her head and let out a soft chuckle.

"you're not even a real princess" he tossed the object to the side, and picked her up over his shoulder, he made his way down the pathway unconscious bluenette over his shoulder.

*dream sequence*

Jay stared at the big brown eyes of his lover widen, shock evident in the deep orbs, as he went flying off the bridge. Jay jumped off after him grabbing his hand and pulling Carlos in tightly. Jay cried feeling the warmth of the younger teen's body as they both fell into the lake below. The athlete opened his eyes after noticing he wasn't choking.

He noticed that they were standing on the seafloor,Carlos smiling at him,the pale boy grabbed his rougher hands and leaned in kissing him.

"what's wrong?" Carlos asked pulling back from the kiss, one of his thick eyebrows raising. Jay couldn't hold in his sobs he held his boyfriend tightly and cried harder.

"I'm just so happy you're here" Jay smiled hugging him tighter than before.

"but I'm not here" Carlos said coldly. Jay pulled back looking into Carlos cold dead eyes.

"I'm not here because you failed me" Carlos growled shoving him back, Jay backs up fearful. Carlos usual spiked up hair style falls back into a more slicked back version, his clothes became more tattered and black eyeliner formed over his eyes. The water suddenly became a darker shade of blue,it felt chilly and black fish swam around the dark version of his boyfriend.

"YOU LET ME DIE" he screamed at him, the scream echoed throughout the entire lake.

*dream sequence over*

Jay woke up with a gasp, his heart was racing sweat dripping down his face. He pulled his brown hair out of his face and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The teen looked at Carlos' s bed,Dude slept on it. Jay got out of bed pulling on his boots and left the dorm, he walked down the corridor and into the infirmary building. Carlos laid in his hospital bed, the beeped steadily. Jay sat down next to him stroking his cheek.

"I miss you Carlos please come back to me soon" Jay stated leaning over and kissing his forehead. Jay looked over seeing Mal bed was empty, he raised an eyebrow wondering where she could be.

"Leave it to Mal to break the rules even when she's sick" Jay chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

" he'll be okay" Jay almost jumped at the sudden voice. Freddie came out of the shadows,she was dressed in pajamas and her black and white hair was down.

"you really gotta stop doing that" Jay stated,she chuckled sitting on the empty hospital bed.

"His spirit is healing itself, I can feel it he'll wake up soon" Freddie explained,giving Jay some hope for his boyfriend's future.

"Thank you Freddie" Jay said to her she looked at him, it seemed her amber eyes glew in the dark. She walks over to him and hugs him, he was shocked by the sudden kindness he was receiving from Freddie of all people.

"tell anyone and I'll shrink your head" Freddie whispered viciously in his ear, yup that's the Freddie he knows.

 **Mental Mayhem here if you haven't already go to my account and vote on my polls gracias**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Where's Evie?**

Mal stood outside her classroom and took a few deep breaths, it's hard to believe, a week ago, she was on a quest to save her friend and now things have to go,back to normal. She scoffed at the thought entering her classroom, everything went silent as she entered, all eyes on her.

"Mal,hey love the outfit" Ally smiles looking her up and down. Mal raised an eyebrow at the compliment, Ally hardly even talks to her much less compliments.

"um thanks I guess" Mal started walking away from the blonde but bumped into a camera.

"So Mal,how does it feel, casting your first resurrection spell?" Jordan smiled holding a microphone towards the purple headed girl.

"Like I need to sleep for a thousand years" Mal said walking past the genie, she couldn't fathom why everyone was acting so weird today. She took her regular seat,Jane and Lonnie approached her with a cupcake. It had a green dragon on it,and the frosting was purple.

"welcome back" Jane smiling holding out the cupcake to her, Lonnie leaned on Jane flashing Mal a toothy smile.

"You rock girl,saving Carlos defeating Maleficent you are just awesome" Lonnie gushed over her accomplishments forcing Mal to feel uncomfortable.

"Well aren't you popular" Mal almost jumped out of her seat after hearing the sudden voice. Freddie chuckled,at the reaction crossing her arms.

"seriously Freddie we need to put a bell on you" Mal looked at her dark skinned friend.

"hey hey hey,don't worry about me, word around these parts is that you're now the most powerful fairy in Auradon" Freddie smirked as Mal's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"what? No no no I'm nowhere near Fairy Godmother's level, or the Blue Fairy or the Good Fairies" Mal listed off the Fairies she remembered,Freddie rolled her eyes.

"Mal you saved everyone here, from your crazy mother,enjoy the fame girl I know I would" Freddie explained leaning back on her chair.

*In the infirmary*

Jay awoken from his slumber, he felt groggy and disoriented. He looked down noticing Carlos hand tightly gripped his own.

Wait gripped!?,Jay held the hand and kissed it before screaming for the nurse. She came running down the hall worried about her patient.

"what's the matter?" She asked out of breath. The nurse looked down at her patient, she proceeded to walk over to the bed that held Carlos.

"He'a gripping my hand, is that a good sign?" Jay asked hopeful, She looked at him with sympathy.

"I'll be honest I don't know, it can be a sign he's getting better, it can also just be a reflex, I can't be sure coma patients they are very hard to tell with" she explained rubbing Carlos forehead. She brushed his now curly white locks off his forehead, she looked up at Jay who gave her a saddened look.

"but you know he still has brain activity alot of it so don't give up hope okay?" she reassured him and took her leave. Jay stared down at him at his lover, he gently took Carlos hand in his own and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, I don't care how long it takes i'll be here when you wake up" Jay said walking out of the room. Unknown to him Carlos heart started beating rapidly and a small smile creeped over his lips.

*meanwhile*

Evie glared at the men pacing around her, her wrist were handcuffed, a cloth tied around her mouth muffling her speech.

"we are dead,we are so dead we just defied the King were traitors" the youngest of the three panicked, his older brother slapped him.

"get ahold of yourself she's the spawn of the Evil Queen don't you remember what she did to dad throwing him in her dungeon where he rotted" The older sibling said

"I know I know but she's just a kid" he said guilt in his voice.

"so youngest have a conscience,that's good I can use that to my advantage" she thought to herself as the trio left the dark room. The bluenette laid back on the ground,she pulled her legs to her chest and pulled her restraint arms under her legs and over her feet. She quickly got up arms now infront of her. Evie felt her dark blue locks and pulled out a bobby pin, she smiled brightly seeing the black object.

"Thank you Mal and Jay for teaching me how to pick locks" she thought to herself

*at Auradon Prep*

After getting a change of clothes, and a quick shower Jay walked down the stairs towards his classroom. Rage filled his heart as Ben's voice invades his ears, yes, as unfair as it may seem, Jay blames Ben, for what happened to Carlos.

"Evie has been kidnapped, we have footage of her being attacked and dragged away" The Fairy Godmother explained, Jay's heart started beating faster, he couldn't believe it another one of his friends hurt by an Auradonian.

"Don't tell the rest of the student body we don't need an uproar, I'll find her."Ben said causing Jay to glare, he stomped upstairs to his room enraged. He refuse to let another one of his friends down. The athlete entered his room and slammed the door shut, The boy pulled on a brown and red leather vest,blue jeans,black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. He pulled on his red beanie and picked up a pocket knife and his lock picking kit.

He picked up a bat and exited his room, he walked down the hallway stopping at Ben's room. An idea formed in his head, he quickly picked the lock and opened the King's door.

Jay noticed the shining silver sword hanging on the wall, it was Ben's birthday gift from his father. An enchanted sword that schatters magic, Jay looked at the strange marks on the blade and proceeded to pick it up.

"need something?" Jay froze in place hearing Ben's voice echo through the dark room. He slowly turned seeing Ben leaning against the wall, an eyebrow raised.

"I was gonna bring it back, I just need it" Jay grumbled annoyed at being caught in the act.

"mmmhmm I know what you're doing and you're not going alone" Ben smirked,Jay glared at the primp and proper king, he took the sword from Jay's hands.

"I'm coming with you" Ben declared.

"I don't, remember inviting you" Jay growled, and tried to walk past him Ben grabbed his shoulder.

" it's a package deal you want my sword I come too, plus Evie also my friend so I'm going" Ben stated. Jay let out a defeated sigh,the two walked to Ben's car. Ben took a seat and adjusted the mirrors seeing a smiling Freddie in the rearview mirror.

"Guah what the hell?"Ben almost jumped out of his seat.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Jay asked looking at the back seats.

"Helping, you need a tracker and I'm better than both of you" She said smugly leaning back in her seat.

"We don't have time to argue let's go" Ben said driving off.

 **Mental Mayhem here, Review please and Vote on the polls guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Two Villains and a King**

Ben drove down the road pulling over to the side of it. This sudden change alerted Jay.

"Why are we stopping?" Jay asked annoyed

"Because we don't know where we're going" Ben explained,lightly banging his head against the steering wheel. Jay crossed his arms glaring out the window, he hated to admit it but Ben was right, they're basically flying blind here.

"Freddie? Got anything?" Jay called out, he peaked in the rearview mirror, the dark skin girl sat there her eyes closed. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and she waved her arms around.

"yes I sent my shadow out to search for her presence" Freddie explained, Ben turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Your Shadow?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Shadow magic is a good tool for tracking, without a person shadow they are incomplete within the corporeal realm I sent my shadow to search for her's and send a beacon when found" Freddie explained the use of her magic. Jay seemed impressed and Ben was amazed by this.

"I'll never understand the nook and crannies of magic" He stated,Freddie smiles at the king pulling a long bang behind her ear.

"yea you don't understand alot of things" Jay grumbled to himself, Ben turned to him saddened at that comment. Freddie glanced at the two boys sensing the tension. She notices the hostility in Jay's aura as well as the guilt in Ben's, feelings were not her strong point she couldn't help even if she wanted to.

"okay I know how to speed up the process"The voodoo user held up her purple diamond shaped birthright jewel.

"how's that's going to help?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow.

"simple this will be the beacon the closer we get the brighter it glows" She smirked as the gem started glowing.

*at Auradon Prep*

Mal walked around the school, Carlos is still in the infirmary obviously, Jane is in the gym practicing her dance routines with Lonnie, Jordan and Aziz are interviewing Taelia for her webshow. But Jay,Ben,Freddie and Evie we're nowhere to be found. They weren't even answering her text, people been acting weird all day. They've been nice even for an Auradonian, it was weird.

"where is everyone anyway, did they go on an adventure without me?" Mal asked nobody in particular. She decided to head towards her art room, it was like her home away from home. There she can be as wicked as she wants with no prying eyes to tell her what's right and wrong.

The daughter of the dark fairy entered her domain, she walked around the room glancing at the drawings on the wall.

Mal stared at the portrait of Evie and couldn't help but remember the time they were in the forbidden fortress to retrieve Maleficent's scepter. She turned towards the portrait of her and Jay and memories of their stealing contest came to her mind. She glanced at the one of Carlos and the memory of his cold body creeped into her head. She backed up into a wall purple strands of hair falling in front of her face. She shook slightly and slid down the wall,covering her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry Carlos" she sobbed to herself,tears streaming from her green eyes down her pale face.

*meanwhile*

Evie fights harshly as she's thrown into the back of a black van. The middle brother looked apathetic to the entire situation, The younger brother gave the princess a guilty look.

"I am so so sorry" he whispered to her before closing the doors.

"where are we even taking her?" the youngest of the trio asked

"where all trash belongs back to the Isle of the lost" The eldest growled in response, Evie's eyes widened at this statement. She couldn't help but be mad at how vicious her mother was.

"I'm never going back there" Evie whispered uncuffing herself with ease. She looked around the dark environment and felt around for something anything. A smile crept over her red lips as she felt a blunt metal object, she quickly picked it up and placed the handcuffs in her pocket as the van started to move.

"Yea nobody's taking me back to that hell" Evie hit her palm with the tire iron and took a seat.

*in the car*

" Freddie is there any spell you can use to communicate with Evie?" Ben asked looking back at her.

"Well I can try here hold this" she handed her jewel to Jay. She closed her eyes and began to focus a purple aura covering her, her black and white pigtails started to flow with the wind and she slumped over.

*in the van*

Evie eyes widen seeing a purple light form in front of her.

"Mal?" Evie asked hopeful of the obvious magic. The light took the shape of Freddie Facilier, Evie gasped seeing the astral projection.

"Evie? Good to see you're alive, Ben, Jay and I are looking for you can you tell us where you are?" Freddie asked the bluenette.

"I'm in a van right now, but I know where I'm going, head to the edge of Auradon they're trying to bring me back to the Isle of the lost" Evie explained the astral projection nodded before disappearing.

*in the car*

Freddie awoken with a gasp,Jay looked back at her concern on his face.

"Did you find her?" He asked, she nodded and leaned forward.

"she's being taken back to the isle of the lost" Freddie stated, Jay gave her a look of disbelief.

"okay I'm heading there now" Ben said driving towards the sea.

"finally you do something right"Jay grumbled.

"Okay that's enough, I know you blame me for what happened to Carlos but I'm trying to make up for that" Ben called out, Jay turned to him enraged.

"you're right I do blame you for my boyfriend being in a coma, but you know what else? You are an impulsive piece of shit of all people" Jay said pointing to himself to emphasize the point.

"you tried to be our knight in shining armor whisk us away to Auradon the promise land, what you failed to do is protect us from everyone who hates us." Jay yelled causing Ben to shake slightly.

"you think we should be so appreciative because you saved us? Fuck you, the people hate us, went as far as killing Carlos, kidnapping Evie, accusing Mal. You act like we're suppose to just take that, you act all high and mighty well go fuck yourself at least on the isle we were respected" Jay growled crossing his arms and slamming his back into the chair. Ben stared at the teen in disbelief, could he have really been so blind? Could he have been so ignorant to what they were going through?

"well this is awkward" Freddie stated making the tension thicker. The two males glanced back at her.

"what? Am I wrong?" she asked crossing her arms and looking out the window.


	31. Chapter 31

L **Chapter 31 The Great Rescue.**

Green fog emerged,from an enormous pot, in the center of the dark woodland. Mal stirred the sickly green fluids, she let out a wicked cackle as her friends stood on each side of the pot. They all had sadistic grins on their faces. Evir flipped her long blue hair,Jay gripped the edge of the pot, Carlos pulled his hair back and let out a laugh. Mal used her wooden spoon to pick up an apple from the mysterious fluids.

"wicked ways beneath the skin" she smiled looking at her team, Jay let out a cheesy smile, Carlos eyes grew with mischief, Evie let out a sinister laugh and leaned in.

"let all who taste it now join in" Mal smirked, the 4 started laughing noticing their shadows resembled Jafar,The Evil Queen,Cruella de Vil and Maleficent. Jay and Carlos picked up buckets of apples dumping them into the poison.

"WE GOT ALL THE WAYS TO BE W- I- C- K- E- D, WE GOT ALL THE WAYS TO BE W - I- C- K- E- D" the 4 sang in unison,Evie flipping her blue locks, Carlos leaned closer swiping an apple. The wicked group held the apples in the air in triumph.

*dream sequence over*

Mal gasped awake, she looked around the room groggily,while lying in her recliner.

"what just happened?" she yawned, spreading her arms as far as they'd go. She stared at the portraits of her friends remembering she fell asleep in her studio.

"ahh man" she scratched her head.

*at the edge of Auradon*

"this place is to big I don't know where they're coming from" Ben stated as he stopped the car.

"this place has to many hills to use the car" Jay looked around noticing how rocky the terrain really was.

"simple solution you two go look for them, I'll just stay here and make sure the bridge isn't summoned" Freddie strategized while leaning on the car.

" fine scan the area for life forms and let us know if you find anything" he stated walking off Jay followed the king. Unknown to them the brothers were watching this from a good distance away.

"The King himself" The oldest said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"oh man this is bad" The middle one started to panic but was instantly slapped by the eldest.

"calm yourself we will close him in and send his witch back home" he said as they entered a cave. Evie glared at the eldest brother as the eldest brother left. Once out of earshot she let one of the cuffs fall off her wrist.

"okay back in the van princess" the middle tried to push her in she threw her head back hitting him directly in the face. He let out a scream holding his bleeding nose, she kicked the youngest as hard as she could in the stomach sending him into the ground.

"why you little" the middle one charged at her again she elbowed him in the stomach before punching him in the throat. He collapsed to the ground. The Bluenette quickly grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed one of their wrist in each cuff.

"bye boys" Evie smirked at the fallen brothers, she blew a kiss before running towards the edge. She saw Freddie standing by the car meanwhile Jay and Ben entered a cave, maybe if she gets to Freddie she can call them back. Her brown eyes grew wide after seeing the eldest with a missile launcher.

"JAY,BEN LOOK OUT" the princess called out warning her friends but they were already too far in. Freddie noticed Evie,more importantly she noticed what Evie was looking at.

"NO!" the darker skinned girl ran towards the brother as he pulled the trigger. She shot a purple burst of magic from her hand,the magic struck the missile launcher knocking the projectile off course. Instead of in the cave,the missile hit the entrance causing a cave in.

"shit" Freddie whispered running towards the entrance.

"NO" Evie shrieked, she turned to the Eldest and charged at him. He swung the empty weapon at her, the princess was able to evade it and kick it out of his hand. She aimed a punch to his solar plexus knocking him down. Evie ran down the slope towards the daughter of Dr Facilier.

"Freddie can you move the boulders?" Evie asked her friend, Freddie stared at the heavy objects hesitantly.

"I don't know but I'll try" She rubbed her hands together as purple smoke formed around her.

"okay don't fail me now" Freddie grunted her hair flowing, a purple glow surrounded the boulders they started floating a few centimeters off the ground.

"oh my god this is heavy" Freddie growled struggling to keep it up.

"Jay,Ben can you hear me?" Evie called out, her voice echoing in the cave.

"yea…..we're just stuck under some rocks" Ben said

"sit tight we're going to find a way to get you out" Evie reassured them.

*in the cave*

After what felt like forever Ben finally broke the silence.

"You were right" He stated, Jay gave him a dumbfound look.

"what are you talking about?" Jay asked Ben raising an eyebrow.

"you we're right….I...I shouldn't have brought you guys here without some form of protection" Ben explained,Jay chuckled.

"too late for that shove your protection up your ass" Jay laughed as he laid pin under the rock.

"I'm serious Jay, it was a half backed plan,I never meant for you guys to be treated differently, I should've thought my idea through I'm sorry" Ben sighed defeated.

"ugh you're so nice I hate it, shut up already princey, I was upset so I said some stuff I didn't mean. ..I don't hate you…..honestly I don't blame you, I just love my friends and hate when they're hurt" Jay admitted staring at the ceiling.

"I guess we both lost our heads"Ben chuckled to himself. Jay started to laugh too.

"we're fucked"they said in unison.

*outside*

"lift it up a little more I'll try to climb in and drag them put" Evie strategized getting on her knees. She peeked into the dark cave from the small opening.

"Evie sorry to say this but that's not happening I can't and we don't need you trapped too" Freddie growled,she struggled to hold it up. Unknown to both girls the brother recovered from Evie's blow and is now coming towards them with a knife. He gasped feeling something tight around his neck, Evie jumped up, Freddie turned her head slightly. They saw a glowing green whip wrapped around his neck, on the other end of it was Mal.

"hey" she winked and swung the man away from her friends.

"you need a time out" she clapped forming a cage around him.

"M" Evie ran towards her hugging her best friend tightly,Mal hugged back smiling brightly.

"whats going on here?,I was worried about you so I used a spell to see through your eyes and I saw all this"Mal explained.

"hey I don't wanna interrupt but HELP ME" Freddie screamed losing control of her magical grip.

"Fill me in later" Mal stated, she turned her head quickly. The boulders started glowing green and flung to the side of the cave entrance.

"I don't remember you being able to do that before" Freddie said, shocked at the display of power.

"yea its like my magic's been doubled" Mal smiled entering the cave. She towered over her boyfriend and close friend.

"oh hey Mal" Ben nervously laughed.

"I'm going to love hearing this story" Mal laughed at the two boys. She quickly moved the rocks with her magic and helped each boy up. Jay quickly ran to Evie and gave her a hug.

"thanks for saving my life Mal, no problem Jay" Mal sarcastically said, flipping her purple hair.

"that truly was incredible" Ben kissed her cheek.

"yea yea yea enough cutesy crap what happened here" Mal demanded an answer.

*in the infirmary*

"that's a crazy story" Jane gasped holding her hand infront of her mouth.

"You should've told me to begin with" Mal glared at Jay.

"you already saved Carlos life, and you used up your magic we didn't want to stress you anymore" Ben tried to calm Mal down.

"I'm just happy Evie's home safe and sound" Lonnie stated wrapping an arm around Evie.

"me too,you are totally need to let me interview you girl" Jordan placed her hands on her hips.

"what happened to those thugs?" Ally asked curiously.

"Auradon Police arrested them, they targeted Evie because her mother kept their father in a dungeon until he died for a petty crime" Ben explained the situation.

"geez my mom was an asshole, Doug what's wrong?" Evie asked looking at her boyfriend, he looked beyond shocked. She turned to the hospital bed and covered her mouth tears forming in her eyes. The room fell silent,Mal gasped seeing big brown eyes staring at her. Jay couldn't even form a sentence.

"C….Car...Carlos?" Jay stuttered seeing his boyfriend lying in the hospital bed. His eyes were wide open and confusion covers his face. He examined the room and himself, he felt his chest and jumped back seeing his broken leg, He looked at the rest of the group.

"what….happen to me?" he asked in a very raspy voice.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Day of Recovery.**

The room was filled with silence,nobody knowing what to say or do.

"CARLOS!" Jane and Evie jumped onto the bed hugging him tightly.

"Ow" Carlos let put a pain filled groan.

"Omg,I'm so sorry but, you're alive I'm so happy" The bluenette smiled brushing a strand of hair off his forehead.

"glad you're back in the realm of the living buddy"Mal punched his arm.

"Ow" The white haired boy gritted out.

"Sorry" Mal nervously chuckled scratching the back of her head.

"Carlos" Jay sped over to the bed and gave his boyfriend a hot greedy kiss. Lonnie smiled seeing the couple reunited? Ben looked away slightly embarrassed, Jordan pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"This is totally going on my blog, Love triumphs all odds, I'll get so many followers" The genie laughed to herself. Once Jay pulled back from the feverish kiss he hugged the younger teen tightly.

"I thought I lost you" Jay smiled.

"Not that I don't, appreciate all the attention, but what happened to me?" Carlos asked looking at his broken leg and bruised body. He noticed the aches and pains,surging throughout his body too as well as a stiffness.

"You don't remember?" Jane asked, flabbergasted.

"Last thing I remember was, Maleficent appearing, what did she sit on me or something?" Carlos asked jokingly. The teens looked at one another, eyes full of concern and fest. They didn't want to tell him,the awful ordeal he's been through, but what choice did they have, he'd find out sooner or later.

"Carlos, sweetie, heh um,...you were abducted by Audrey and Chad…...they hurt you and Mal brought you back" Evie summed up the events and smiled at the purple haired girl. Carlos stared at her confused, he forced himself to sit up wincing in pain. Jay placed a hand on his back, Carlos clenched his teeth.

"Carlos,don't strain yourself" Jay said placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Evie…..what did you mean Mal brought me back?" Carlos asked clenching the blanket. The remaining members of the wicked 4 looked at each other nervously.

"I'm not going to ask again,what happened to me" he snarled, glaring at his best friends.

"You…...died" Jay struggled to get the last part out.

"Mal used her magic to resurrect you" Ben hesitantly explained to the younger teen. The nurse entered the room, she glanced at Carlos and smiled.

"I'm sorry,but you'll have to leave, we need to run some more test on him" she explained sympathetically.

"He just woke up, can't we talk to him a little longer?" Evie asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not" she stated.

"I'm not leaving him" Jay deadpanned,he stared at the nurse in the eye.

"Fine,but the rest of you please go" The nurse sighed defeated.

"Feel better Carlos" Jordan waved, a small smile on her face.

We'll be back soon" Mal waved at him,Evie kissed his forehead and left.

"Get better soon" Jane exited as well,followed by Ben

"Try not to die again" Ally smiled brightly, Lonnie slammed her fist into the blonde's head and dragged her out.

"Los, are you okay?" Jay asked his boyfriend, noticing his look of disdain.

"I'm…...fine" the white haired boy looked away, Jay clenched his teeth and placed his hand, on Carlos shoulder. The younger boy flinched and turned away,Jay pulled his arm back afraid he hurt him.

"Okay,ready?" The nurse asked pulling an eye light from her pocket.

*corridor*

"I really hope Carlos is okay" Evie said glancing at the door.

"It feels weird,seeing him awake after all this time" Mal grossed her arm,staring at the ground.

"Of course he'll be alright,this is auradon everything works out here" Jane said optimistically.

"Jane, in the last few months we've dealt with kidnappings,being framed by CJ, fighting Zevon, fighting fire breathing dragons, going back to the isle of the lost and getting evil talismans" Evie explained to the fairy.

"Sorry if we don't have the best beliefs in Auradon right now" Mal smugly said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, all of you" Ben said sincerely. He looked at the group of VK's apologetically.

"Ben it's fine" Mal said to her boyfriend.

"No,It's not, Jay made me realize that I didn't help you guys, just brought you a new kind of hate" Ben sighed shaking his head. Lonnie patted his back, she had a look of understanding.

"Ben, we may deal with alot of haters but this place, so much better than the Isle of the Lost" Evie reassured him.

"Yea there's actual edible food here, and opportunities that aren't pranks" Mal added.

"Hey,there's nothing wrong with pranks" Freddie corrected the dark fairy. Evie and Mal chuckled to themselves.

"guys,we should, throw a get better soon party for Carlos" Jane declared excitedly.

"I love that idea it can be a fashion show party" Evie flipped her long blue hair.

"Or a glow in the dark theme" Freddie waved, the lights shut off in the hallway. Mal snapped her fingers,the lights turning on again.

"Or a pumpkin theme" Jane snapped,a pumpkin forming in her hands.

" Or a hip hop kickboxing party" Lonnie smiled kicking the air.

"Maybe a black tie attire" Ben added.

"Oh a wonderland theme" Ally said staring off into space.

"Guys guys guys" Mal silenced the fussing group.

"Carlos can't even walk right now, his leg is broken, so no dancing, he likes dogs so let's do something involving dogs" Mal suggested. She looked around at the group,faces a mix of consideration and excitement.

"That's actually a really good idea" Evie high fived her best friend.

"I'll promote the party on my website" Jordan held up her cellphone.

*that night*

Carlos stared at himself in the mirror, he had curly white bangs hanging over his forehead. His skin was paler than usual, he had bruises littering his torso and arms, he was leaning on a crutch. The boy stared at his bandaged leg and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he died, he actually died. Death, is suppose to be something that's permanent yet here he was.

"Carlos?" Jay's voice broke him out of his daydream.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked concerned. The athlete entered the bathroom worried about his boyfriend's well being.

"I'm fine" Carlos covered his body, with the hospital gown. He turned to his boyfriend. The two stated at each other,awkward tension filling the air.

"I'm really happy you're back,I missed you" Jay hugged him,Carlos hesitantly hugged back.

"Carlos I love you so much" Jay expressed his feelings. Carlos eyes widened,he was shocked at the raw emotion he felt radiating off Jay.

"I love you too" the smaller teen smiled. Jay let an enormous smile cover this face. He grabbed Carlos by the waist and pulled him closer, he lifted his chin up.

"Jay" Carlos whispered, the athlete became aroused because of the closeness. Carlos's hot breath hitting his neck. Carlos let out a short moan, as Jay kissed his neck. Jay leaned down kissing Carlos passionately. The shorter, of the two let his gown fall. He allowed Jay's hands, to travel over his bruised skin. Jay growled,holding Cruella's son protectively. Carlos let out low moans,from the pleasure of the kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 The Change.**

A week has gone by since Carlos has woken up, Mal, Evie, Jay even Jane wouldn't really let him out of their sight. They all wanted to protect him keep him safe. What they didn't know was that they were driving him crazy. Another thing nobody seemed to notice his attitude change.

The usually cheerful and loveable boy was now a gloomy and irritated guy. He snapped on Jordan the other day, for asking for an interview with the boy who died. He told Ally to go fall down a rabbit hole. He snarled at Aziz, And told him to suck a dick and choke on it, After the prince approached him. Carlos was paler than usual, there were dark circles under his eyes. He was skinnier and his hair hung over his forehead. His white locks started to have a dingy yellowish look. The rest of the Wicked 4 stared at their friend worried.

"What" Carlos asked, irritated by the eyes on him. They were in the lunchroom at their usual table He had his crutches against the wall and started playing with his food.

"Well sweetie, it's just that we noticed, you haven't been eating much" Evie hesitantly started the conversation. Carlos rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Not hungry" he flatly answered.

" Los, you haven't been hungry, for a few days" Mal implied the worse, Carlos glanced at her before returning his gaze to his food.

"Babe what's going on?" Jay asked resting his hand on Carlos's back. The smaller boy used the table to push himself up. He grabbed his crutches and glared at his friends.

"I'm fine okay stop worrying already" he said in an aggressive tone. He limped away leaving his shocked friends. Evie pulled out her hand mirror and cleared her throat.

"Mirror mirror, in my hand, who in the land can't Carlos DeVil stand" Evie asked the magical object. On the glass it showed purple clouds that morphed into an image of the three of them.

"Us? But we were only helping" Evie gasped, Mal gasped in realization.

*Flashback*

Mal forced Carlos to sit and stay, she propped his leg up on a chair and snarled at anyone who looked at him funny. Carlos been trying to have sex with Jay, but the older boy is scared to. Jay even tries to carry him around so he wouldn't put pressure on his broken leg. Evie been carrying his bags and the tree of thek been escorting him everywhere.

*Flashback over*

"No we haven't we've been hindering him. He is hurt but he's not a baby" Mal exclaimed, hitting herself for not realizing it sooner.

" Okay so he just needs some space, I can do that" Evie took a deep breath. Jay stood up and walked towards the door, he wanted to give Carlos his space, but he also wanted to make sure he's okay. He walked to the tourney field where he saw Carlos and a tan boy, With black silky hair that stopped at his shoulders, and bright brown eyes.

Jay didn't recognize the boy, he seemed to be around Carlos's age though. Jay heart sank seeing the boy wrap an arm around Carlos's shoulder. The younger boy starts chuckling to himself as they leave the building.

"Jay I'm sure it's not what you think" Freddie comforted the thief. He was unphased he has gotten use to her random appearances.

"Who is that anyway?" Jay asked a hint of malice in his tone.

"No, idea. Listen I know that look, don't do something stupid." Freddie warned the arabian teen. All he saw was another person coming between his relationship. First Chad and Audrey, now this, what else could go wrong.

*Tourney Field*

"So you've been acting like a bitch to everyone, even told my big brother ro go suck a dick?" The tanned skin teen asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Admittedly it was uncalled for but I'm tired of people treating me like im made of glass" Carlos sighed pulling his hand through his hair.

"Yea well, If you don't start eating, you'll break as easily as glass" The boy poked Carlos's rib.

"Knock it off Al" Carlos slapped his hand away. The second son, Of Aladdin chuckled pulling a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"I'm serious Carlos, you need to start taking your health seriously, you only live once" Al smirked, suddenly his eyes widen in realization. He turned to Carlos a look of panic on his face. The white and brown haired boy raised an eyebrow slightly irked by the statement.

"Um….right sorry hehe" Al laughed awkwardly, Carlos rolled his eyes, he crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

"You know, that was insensitive, but you're the only one who hasn't been treating me like I'm broken. So seriously thanks for that" Carlos thanked his new friend.

"It's what I do" he smiled wrapping an arm around Cruella's son. Unknown to both Jay stared at the interaction from afar. Rage filled him, as the other arabian wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

*Meanwhile/Girl's dorm*

"A trial?, is that necessary? You found Chad at the crime scene" Mal growled at her boyfriend.

"I know, but when we found Chad he was injured, he says Carlos assaulted him, given Carlos's history of abuse as well as his…..um death, I'm inclined to believe him" Ben explained. Evie stood up quickly from her chair.

"Ben, you know Carlos was defending himself my mirror can prove it" she tried to help, the king shook his head.

" Evie, no offense but, Maleficent and The Evil Queen are major villains, nobody will believe their offspring" Ben explained to the two girls. The both glared at him, Mal eyes started glowing a sickly green.

"Hey, don't worry, Cinderella and Aurora had to recuse themselves so, Queen Tiana and my mother are filling in, Carlos will get a fair trial mark my words" Lonnie smiled touching her heart.

" I'll hire the best lawyer, the trial will happen in a few weeks, I was hoping you could tell Carlos though" Ben nervously laughed.

"Oh fuck you" Evie glared at him, Mal crossed her arms.

"I'll tell him, maybe I can keep him calm when he finds out" Jane offered brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Ben, how's the search for Audrey?" Lonnie turned to her long time friend. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"It's as if she disappeared off the globe" he answered her.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34 Jealousy**_

A pain filled yulp filled the field as Al hit the ground hard. Jay glared at the teen, venom in his eyes. Carlos stared at his boyfriend, with wide eyes, a look of disbelief plastered over his face.

"Shit" Freddie pinched her nose in frustration.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" He shoved Jay's raised fist away. Jay eyes widen in surprise, he didn't know what just happened, he out the pieces together after seeing Al on the floor.

"I…...I'm sorry" Jay stuttered as Al held his chin, a bruise already starting to form.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Carlos shoved him, he his face was red and hot with rage.

" I don't know what came over me I….I just saw you two together and" Jay stuttered for an excuse for his actions. Carlos's nostrils flared, he got closer to Jay.

"So what!?, I can't hang out with someone else without you freaking out is that it!?" Carlos said through clenched teeth.

"No pup, it's not like that it's just" Jay stumbled for words Carlos shoved him back.

"It's just, YOU PUNCHED THE ONE PERSON WHO HASN'T TREATED ME LIKE I'M BROKEN!, come on Al lets get your cheek checked out" The two walked off leaving the muscular teen feeling crappy. Freddie walked up to Jay a look of disbelief on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Freddie yelled at him, he hung his head in shame. Jane approached the two VK's, she looked around for her closest male friend.

"Hey where's Carlos's" Jane looked around a worried expression on her face. Jay sighed, Freddie glared at him, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Probably at the nurse office" Jay grumbled out, Jane gasped covering her mouth.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Jane asked concern in her eyes.

"He's fine but Al isn't, Jay gave him a black and blue jaw" Freddie snarled at him.

"Why would you do that!?" Jane asked, shocked by his actions.

"I don't know okay" Jay grunted out, Jane shook her head.

"Great now he's already angry so I can't keep him calm" Jane looked down at the grassy field, Jay turned to her an eyebrow raised.

"Keep him calm? From what?" Jay asked confused by the statement, Freddie also leaned over now interested in the conversation.

"Chad is pressing charges against Carlos for assault with intent" Freddie stepped forward an enraged look crossing her features.

"Excuse me!?, did he forget he killed the boy, that can't go over well in court" Freddie stated, Jane sighed.

"His lawyer is going to claim that Carlos intended to kill him, as well as reasonable doubt, since nobody saw him or Chad" Jane explained the situation.

"That is bullshit, they have no case so they're trying to sandbag him" Jay clenched his fist, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Jane, what about Evie's mirror surely they'll have to believe a device that tells you everything and can't lie" Freddie suggested hopefully, Jane sighed shaking her head.

"We want to but, We don't think they'll accept the Evil Queen's magic mirror as a reliable source" Jane scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Right, because we're nothing but villains" Jay glanced at Freddie, she scoffed at the comment.

"No, no not you guys, just your parents" Jane covered her mouth, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Don't push your luck sweetie" Freddie and Jay walked in the direction of the medical building. Jane stood there disappointed in herself for her lack of sensitivity.

*Nurse office*

"Ow ow" Al winced in pain as Carlos applied the ice pack to his face. Carlos smiled sympathetically at his friend. The two were seated on the hospital bed near the right wall of the room. The white room had a strange smell a mix of medicine and sickness. The occasional beeps of the machines echoed throughout the room.

"Sorry" He apologized, placing the freezing object, against the tan skin more gently.

"Your boyfriend, sure can punch hard" Aladdin jr chuckles to himself. Carlos rolled his eyes, infuriated by Jay's actions.

"I can't believe he did that, I don't know what's up with him" Carlos stated, Al gave him a look of disbelief.

"And I thought, you were the smart one, he's obviously jealous, not that I can blame him, I'm sexy" Al winked at Carlos, he winced as the younger of the two pressed the pack harder into his face.

"I get that, but, he didn't trust me" Carlos looked at the wall, suddenly looking at the wall felt better than anything else at the moment. Al held the pack to his face, allowing the swelling the cease. Suddenly the door opened Carlos turned seeing two of his fellow VK's.

"What, do you want" He snarled at Jay, the athlete flinches back feeling the malice in his voice.

"Los, this is important, we need to talk"


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35-...Shook**_

Carlos stared down at the ground, he was seated on his bed. His face was void of emotion, not anger, not sadness just blank

Jay standing by Carlos's bed, ready to comfort him if he broke down. Evie and Mal pulled up a chair near his bed also ready to comfort their younger friend.

"The court date hasn't been set yet so we do have time to prepare" Mal tried to soften the mood.

"Yea and no matter what we'll be there every step of the way" Evie tried to cheer him up,Carlos looked up as Jay placed a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed his crutches and forced himself up.

"Where are you going?" Mal asked, he made his way to the door before Jay grabbed his arm.

"All of you, just leave me alone" Carlos tried to pull his arm out of Jay's grip.

"Los we're worried I know we've been smothering lately so whatever you want us to do we'll do" Evie smiled hoping he"ll ask them to stay. Carlos glared at his friends, his bright brown eyes darkening.

"What I want is for you TO LEAVE!" he screamed at the group. They all stared at him shocked by the outburst, Mal stomped over to him her eyes glowing a sickly green. His darkened brown eyes met her radiant green ones.

"Oh no" Evie sighed, the stare off has 's glare intensified, the glow in her eyes grew brighter. Suddenly Carlos saw Mal's pupil become sharp. He gritted his teeth suddenly seeing a cracked lock consumed by green flames. Mal gasped loudly, flashes of Chad killing Carlos racing through her head. She turned away fast tears streaming down her fast hard. Evie and Jay raced over to comfort her, they were baffled. Nobody has ever won a stare down with Mal except for Maleficent herself. Carlos face went back to blank, a single tear fell from his right eye.

"I shouldn't have came to Auradon, I shouldn't be alive" Carlos exited the room as quickly as he could, Jay and Evie comforted the shaking girl in their arms.

After a few minutes Mal was able to settle down, Jay handed her a glass of water.

"What happened? You never lose" Evie questioned the young fairy. Mal shook her head, she held her forehead trying to focus.

" I think I saw into his mind, while we were glaring I felt a surge of power, than all of a sudden I saw Chad hurting Carlos killing him" Mal explained her vision, Evie covered her mouth horrified by this knowledge. Jay raced out of the room, he suddenly felt a sudden pain all over his body. Once he ran until he reached the bathroom, he saw drops of blood on the floor.

"Carlos?" Jay called out, there was a broken mirror and a pool of blood under it. Jay turned the corner seeing a pale Carlos, his arm was drenched in blood. A large gash traveled up his arm, he looked at Jay tears streaming down his face. Jay rushed over, he grabbed the boy's arm tightly.

"Carlos, no no no no no please, it'll be okay baby stay with me" Jay pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around Carlos's arm tightly. He pulled out his phone and called the nurse, the next few events went by in a blur, paramedics rushed into the bathroom. They placed Carlos on a stretcher and took him to the medical wing. Jay stared at the look of desperation and hopelessness on his boyfriend's face.

The fairy godmother guided Jay out of the bathroom, she gave him a hug before following the medics. Mal and Evie ran through the crowd, Evie began to cry noticing Jay was covered in Carlos's blood. He slid down the wall openly sobbing into his hands. Mal wrapped an arm around him, Evie mimicked the action.

"I should've realized what was going on" Jay choked out, Evie hugged him tighter, her sobs echoing through the hallway.

"There's nothing we could've done we couldn't have known" Evie wiped her tears, Mal looked at both of her friends. Her heart was breaking, this wasn't supposed to happen. Doug, Ben, Freddie, Lonnie and Jane ran to the three.

"What happened? Where's Carlos?" Jane asked, Evie ran into her boyfriend's arms. He quickly comforted her.

"I didn't make it any easier for him its my fault" Jay whimpered, Mal placed her head on his shoulder.

"All we can do is be there for him, help him, watch him. Make sure he never feels desperate enough to do this again" Mal patted Jay's back. Jay cried harder than before, Ben watched the scene unfold, he ran down the hallway overwhelming guilt filling him. He ran to the front of the school. Right next to his father's statue, the man like appearance became a beast. Perfectly capturing how Ben felt right now, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"It's nobody's fault ya know" He turned seeing Freddie leaning against the statue.

"My kingdom my responsibility" He declared, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Ben, you're not responsible for every single person in Auradon. You're only human um beast whatever look Carlos is going to be okay, get him some help, be there for him that's all we as a whole can really do" Freddie smiled at her friend, he agreed with what she was saying. He felt there was more he could do, for one he can find Audrey and make sure Chad never sees the light of day again. A new burst of determination grew inside of the king. He was ready to take on any challenge, to protect his kingdom, his school and his friends.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36 Fear**_

Carlos let out a pain filled groan, he could barely feel anything. His throat was dry, his body stiff. He could hardly move aside from a turn of his head or a finger twitch. He was dazed confused by what has happened, the whiteness of the room and the bright lights caused him to shut his eyes again. His brown eyes reopened a second later, an IV was attached to his wrist. He was pale, eyes sunken in, his white hair had a yellowish tint and it laid sloppily on his forehead.

He turned to his head to his other wrist, gauze was wrapped around it. He let out a desperate groan before rolling over.

"Hey Los" Carlos groggily turned to the voice, Al smiled at his friend. Carlos groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"How long?" he asked voice raspy. Al had a sympathetic look on his face, he sat at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Just a couple of days" Al reassured him. Thoughts raced through Carlos's head, the overwhelming numbness of his body wasn't helping. No doubt from the sedatives in his system. Most of all he couldn't believe he actually made an attempt on his own life. He couldn't help but wonder who had found him, was it Al? Who saved him from death?

"Did you save me?" Carlos asked Al, the arabian teen shook his head.

"No, I was icing my face, Jay found you I hear it was pretty brutal he left the bathroom covered in your well you know" Al nervously scratched the back of his head. Carlos laid back on the bed and let out a few short sobs.

The door opened revealing Jay, Mal and Evie holding flowers. Al looked fearfully at Jay, he quickly stood up from his seat.

"Um I think I'd better go see ya later Carlos" Al tried to quickly retreat, Jay stopped him by blocking the door.

"No please stay" Jay genuinely invited him to remain seated. Their eyes met and a mutual understanding was established.

"I'm sorry I hit you" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry you hit me too" Al chuckled to himself. Mal and Evie walked over to Carlos smiling sympathetically at him.

"Hey bud how you feeling?" Evie asked him she rubbed his forehead.

"Like I'm drugged up" Carlos said honestly, Mal punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!" Carlos launched up eyes wide, he rubbed his arm in pain.

"Don't ever scare us like that again" Mal crossed her arms glaring at him. Jay stared at his boyfriend, their eyes met. Both quickly looking away from one another. Evie glanced at both of them she rolled her eyes annoyed by the tension.

"Glad you're awake sweetie but you guys need to talk" Evie kissed Carlos's forehead before grabbing Mal and Al. She led them out of the room by their arms. The couple stood in silence for a while collecting their thoughts. They avoided eye contact wishing they were anywhere else but here.

"Jay, I'm sorry I I never meant for you to see that" Carlos looked down ashamed of his actions.

"Carlos, I held your corpse, I felt you die my heart shattered at the realization that you were gone. When Mal brought you back I was so relieved I didn't want anyone to hurt you ever again, But then you just tried to take your own life" Jay explained to him, Carlos clenched his teeth at the recap.

"I'm sorry ever since I woke up I've been trying to come to terms with me dying I was happy that I was alive but it feels like I don't deserve it I cheated death" Carlos explained to him.

"Carlos, we all gave up a small amount of our life force to bring you back, you were abducted and tortured by a psychopath that wasn't how you were suppose to go it wasn't your fate" Jay held the younger boys hands.

"I'm sorry, the thought of facing him again was to much. I couldn't handle it" Carlos explained tears coming down his face. Jay sat down on the space next to Carlos. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. The two stared at each other, brown small eyes meeting the bigger ones. The two leaned in, Carlos placing his hands on Jay's cheeks, Jay lifted the younger teens chin.

Their lips meet in a deep kiss, Carlos moved his arms wrapping around Jay's neck. Jay deepened the kiss, he rested his hand on Carlos's lower back. Carlos moaned allowing Jay's tongue to slip past his lips. The organ explored his mouth, soon they needed to pull back for air. Both stared at each other panting, Carlos quickly kissed him again desperately, Jay pulled him as close as the restricted space would allow. Jay pulled back and grabbed Carlos's cheeks. He pulled the young boy close putting their foreheads together. A light blush covered both of their cheeks.

"I love you, we'll get past this" Jay whispered, Carlos slightly sobbed he rested his head on Jay shoulder.

"You need to start eating again, and talk to us when there's a problem got it?" Jay asked sternly. Carlos closed his eyes leaning closer into him.

"I know, I love you Jay" Carloe kisses his cheek. Jay wrapped an arm around him. The couple slowly drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 The Party**

The next few weeks were filled with change, Carlos began therapy him and Jay seemed closer than ever. Evie was getting alot of foot traffic for her fashion boutique. The Fairy Godmother loves Mal's painting of what the school represents. Freddie joined the Auradon orchestra, and Ben got the court date pushed back. All and all it's been a fantastic couple of weeks. Now it was time to make it even better with a surprise.

"Jay, I'm tired can't we just go back to our room" Carlos groaned, he looked much better than he did before, his long hair is back to white and brown instead of a dingy yellowish color. He wore his hair slicked back instead of hanging over his face. His color returned and he even gained a bit of weight. He still needed crutches but nurses say his leg will heal soon. He wore wristbands on his wrist to cover the scars he made.

"Trust me you'll love this" Jay patted the smaller boy's back, Carlos groaned desperately and continued walking down the dark corridor.

"Not exactly the easiest to get around on crutches babe" Carlos says clearly not trying to keep up with his taller boyfriend.

"Pup either hurry up or i'll carry you" Jay teased causing Carlos to glare at him they got a large door at the end of the hallway.

"In ya go" Jay practically shoved the boy in. The lights turned on blinding them both.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room cheered. Red, white and black balloons filled the room with a white cake on the table with black spots. Banners hung from the wall with the name CARLOS on it written in white with black spots. Over black and white crossbones. Everyone was in there Mal, Ben, Jane, Al,Lonnie, Freddie, Doug holding Dude. Even Ally, Jordan, Tiana and Melody.

"What's all this?" Carlos asked, he was in a state of disbelief seeing all of this.

"Well we know you've been going through a hard time lately with all of this stuff going on" Evie started, she smiled at her friend.

"So we threw you a rockin party to show you ya got friends to help you through it

" Freddie finished, she leaned on Evie's shoulder for support.

"You did all this for me? You shouldn't have" Carlos smiled shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Of course we should've you're very special to us all of us" Jay faced his boyfriend, Carlos peaked him on the cheek and turned to the crowd.

" I hope you're okay with this" Ben said hopefully, Carlos laughed to himself. He nodded confirming that he was okay with the party.

"Let's do this people, show Auradon how you get down" Jordan pulled out her phone and begin to record.

"OHAY OHAY HEY!" The whole group chanted, Lonnie turned on the music as Mal and Evie stood by the mics.

"Let's set it off ohh yea, you can make it happen ohay ohay hey" The duo sang to the crowd.

The party went on like this, everyone singing along and dancing. Dude somehow got in the punchbowl, CJ was hiding under the snack table stealing food. Jane conjured up some pumpkin themed desserts.

"Made you something" Evie handed Carlos a box. He raised an eyebrow wondering what it could possibly be.

"Open it" Evie smiled excitedly ushering him to open the box. The younger teen quickly unwrapped it and pulled out a black jacket with red sleeves and a white interior. On the back in big white letters spelled out the word WICKED. Under it was Jay's cobra, Mal's heart shaped dragons, Evie's cracked crown and Carlos's crossbones.

" Wow Evie I love it" Carlos smiled pulling the jacket on him.

"Some of my best work if I do say so myself and I do" She said with a well placed hair flip. Carlos rested his head on Jay's shoulder enjoying the sight of his friends having fun.

"I love you pup" Jay kissed Carlos's forehead lovingly, Carlos grabbed the older boy's collar and pulled him into a proper kiss.

"Jay, Carlos it's your line" Jane ran to them holding out a microphone, the two smirked to one another. Carlos took the microphone and held it between them.

"Let's make it happen now  
I'm a make my own future  
Ignore all the rumors  
Show 'em how passion sound!  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me cuz of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now!  
Nah I ain't goin' out like that now!" The two sang in perfect unison causing everyone to cheer.

"Feelin the power let it all out like what you see in the mirror shout" Freddie sang this as she grabbed Ben smirking. He lifted her up playfully and placed her down spinning her in the process.

"We got the keys to kingdom ours" He sang as the room kept chanting. Jay picked Carlos up bridal style and made his way to the dance floor. The younger if the two laughing hard. Jane placed tinted shades on Carlos face and smiled at her best friend.

"EVERYONE GET TOGETHER" She called out motioning for everyone to squeeze in. The crowd all gathered together as Jane took a group selfie.

 **THAT NIGHT (Dream sequence)**

Mal walked down a cold stone floor, the floor was a trail leading in one specific direction. She turned around seeing Carlos with a malevolent smirk on his face, Jay glaring, Evie holding an apple like it's the most precious thing on earth and herself holding a glowing spell book.

"Wicked Ways beneath the skin let all who taste it now join in" Mal turned hearing her voice reciting the spell. Her heart pounded against her chest hearing those words.

"WE GOT ALL THE WAYS TO BE W-I-C-K-E-D WE GOT ALL THE WAYS TO BE W-I-C-K-E-D" the wicked 4 sang in unison. Mal turned around noticing down the path was her. She looked exactly like Mal but the look 9n her face screamed pure evil.

" GO AWAY!" Mal screamed. The evil Mal smirked pointing to an opening.

"I carry on like a princess but man I got them fooled cause underneath my business I am cold and hard I'm cruel" She sang sliding on chairs and leaping on the floor.

"I was under a spell that's not me" Mal growled, the evil Mal wickedly laughed, she turned into green smoke.

"YOU CAN'T DENY WHO YOU TRULY ARE!" Maleficent voice rang in her ears.

 **Dream sequence ended.**

Mal jumped up terrified by what she just saw. She looked around the dark room, seeing Evie sleeping soundly in her bed. Mal took a couple of deep breaths to steady her heart beat.

"Mom whatever you have planned for me I'm ready" Mal glared out of the window her eyes glowing sickly shade of green.

 **BOYS DORM.**

Jay opened his eyes to continuous stirring in the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Jay asked Cruella's son, she sighed shaking his head

"Just some nightmares my therapist says it's PTSD" Carlos clutched onto the pillow, Jay hugged him from behind, he kissed his neck lovingly. The younger of the two let out a pleased moan.

" Jay?" Carlos called the arabian.

"Yea?" he asked burying his face into Carlos's neck.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Carlos asked him curiously. Jay's eyes burst open, he sat up clearly not expecting that question.

"Um, like right now?" Jay asked slightly terrified. Carlos chuckled to himself.

"No silly, I mean ever" Carlos turned to him so they could look each other in the eye.

" I mean, I've thought about it. I would if you wanted to I guess" Jay blushed embarrassed to be discussing this. Carlos cuddled into him eyes closing.

"I want you to make love to me" Carlos stated to him, Jay's tan face turned bright red. Carlos eyes held all seriousness.

" Not today, maybe not even this year but I want you to eventually" Carlos cupped Jay's cheek leaning into a passionate kiss. Jay deepened the kiss, he placed a hand on Carlos's cheek.

"I love you" Carlos said as he pulled back. Jay placed his forehead on Carlos's.

"I love you too" Jay said. The couple slowly drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Trial Part 1**

 **Mal & Evie's Room**

The day of the trial has finally come, The Wicked Four is currently getting ready. Mal flipping through her spellbook. She was frustrated that a trial even need to happen, she had to bring Carlos back from the dead for goodness sake. Chad was a monster who needed to be dealt with, it took everything in her to not go to the jail and end him. She hated him with everything in her being.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jay asked her. She sighed, throwing the spellbook on the bed.

"Jay, He's going to paint Carlos out to be the villain." Mal pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Yea I know that and I'm worried too but we have to be better than them. Make it clear that we are the good guys, no magic no gadgets just good old fashion unity" Jay smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"When did you become the voice of reason" Mal smirked at her long time friend.

" OUCH Evie come on" Carlos glared at his friend, She combed his hair roughly trying to get any knots out.

"Now Carlos, we have to make you look as innocent as possible" Evie said continuing her assault on his scalp.

" Evie, I am innocent plus I'm confident about this" Carlos smiled at his friend. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that" Carlos tightened his grip on Evie. She provided him so much comfort over the years. It's only natural they rely on each other now.

"To be honest, I'm terrified but I can't help but be happy too, happy to tell my side and that people will actually listen" Carlos released her from his grip. She powdered his face lightly, his eyes glanced down to his wrist. His suit jacket covered the light scars, Mal's magic did wonders on scar reduction. It feels like a thousand years ago since he made that attempt on his life. His leg was finally healed, it was a while before he could walk normally again. Without a limp or difficulty.

"Alright, I think we're ready" Evie said patting down her dress. Mal and Jay stood in front of the two, Carlos stood up from his seat, Evie by his side.

" Alright team, today we go in we be the best we can be and we make sure that S.O.B don't get away with it" Mal said like a team captain. Jay smiled at the encouraging words.

"I love you guys" Evie stated initiating a group hug.

"Thanks guys, you didn't need to do all this for me but you stuck by my side thank you all" Carlos thanked his friends.

"of course Los were always here for you" Evie smiled, reapplying her lipstick.

"Why thank us? We are friends were supposed to be there for each other no thanks necessary" Mal crossed her arm slightly irked by the mush.

"It's time to go guys" Jay said, as the girls exited the room Jay grabbed his fingers intertwining their fingers.

"It'll all be okay pup" Jay comforted him, Carlos embraced his older boyfriend.

"I'm trying to be strong right now, but I'm scared of what's gonna happen" Carlos buried his face into Jay's chest. Jay strokes his hair attempting to soothe him. Carlos pulled back taking a deep breath he looked into Jay's eyes.

"Jay, I am so sorry, I've been so selfish I've been so trapped in my own head and I didn't think how much anything would affect you" Jay cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Carlos, I love you yea, it's been hard and it sucks but no matter what I'm always here for you" Jay holds his hand leading him out of the room. Mal and Evie stood there waiting for the two to arrive.

"Ben's outside he brought the limo" Mal said pocketing her phone. The group exited the dormitories into the courtyard, there was a black limo sitting there. Jane, Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Freddie stood by the vehicle.

"We're here for you Carlos all of us" Jane smiled, Carlos eyes widen at the group. Memories passed by with each of them, memories of Jane posing in her mascot costume. Freddie, Jay, Jane and himself trapped inside Jordan's lamp. Doug and him studying together. Lonnie, Jay and himself exercising at the gym. Ben smiling at him saying good boy.

"Thank you guys" Carlos smiled wiping a tear from his face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Lonnie asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Born that way, let's do this" Carlos said with a new found confidence, he smiled at the group, Ben opened the door letting him in.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 The Trial Part 2**

 **Court House**

The Wicked four and their friends walked down the corridors like a gang. They were all determined to get this trial over with.

"One thing you need to know, there will be 6 judges for this court the founding queens" Ben explained to them, the group gave him a face of disbelief.

"You want Aurora and Cinderella to judge Carlos? You know they'll choose their kids over facts" Mal said to him rage filling her.

"No they won't, they won't be judging today, they had to recuse themselves because of their close connection to the case. Mulan and Pocahontas will be filling in" Ben informed the group.

"Even so, they still have prejudice against us Ben, we are the kids from the isle of the lost" Evie added to Mal's statement.

"I understand why you'd think that but you've changed so have they. Give them a chance, go into the courtroom and show them who you are rather than who your parents groomed you to be, hey wait where's Freddie?" Ben asked, the others looked around confused by her disappearance.

"She was just here" Jane shrugged, her big blue eyes widened.

"Me and Jane will look for her, Carlos good luck with the lawyer" Doug stated, Carlos let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in.

"I don't need luck everything will be fine" He said faking optimism.

 **Unknown Room**

Freddie approached a locked room. The room was overflowing with negative energy she could feel it right when she entered the court house.

"I know Mal and the others wanna play fair but I know that's not your style Chad, and unfortunately for you it's not mine either" she smirked pulling out her jewel. She stared at the door a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you tho, that's for the men to do when you go to jail. Once they see your pretty little face it won't be so pretty anymore" She laughed to herself. Her gem began to glow a radiant purple color, her shadow grew in size purple electricity coursing through it.

"Rise my sweet Rise" the shadow shrunk to Freddie's size and pulled out of her body, it hovered it front of her. A mysterious black and purple cloudy aura surrounding it.

"You know what to do" Freddie smirked as the shadow slipped under the gap in the door.

"Freddie, what are you doing all the way over here?" Doug asked her, she turned to him a smirk on her face.

"Exploring, never been to court before, on the isle we just use street justice to solve our problems" she shrugged walking past the two. The Ak's gulped only imagining what she meant by that.

"Come on guys we don't wanna leave everyone waiting" Freddie waved them over, the two looked at each other confused by her odd behavior. Jane turned slightly feeling something from that room.

"What in the world?" she walked closer to the door, suddenly she felt an incredible amount of power surge through her body. She let out a defeated sigh and collapsed to the ground.

"Jane!" Doug ran to his fallen friend, Freddie turned running to the girl worried.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed, Doug gasped as he fell out. Freddie stood in a defensive position her golden eyes shining.

"Show yourself, I know the stench of your wickedness" Freddie glared as Maleficent appeared out of green flames.

"Facilier's daughter, you have grown quite strong in your abilities nowhere near mines of course" Maleficent smirked maliciously.

" What do you want?" she asked, venom in her tone.

"No need to get nasty now, I've come to offer you a deal, you wanna rule Auradon right? That's atleast what you came here to do I can give you Auradon if you help me get the world" Her tone were as cold as her words. Freddie noticed she was trembling under the dark fairies gaze. She couldn't control herself this woman was truly terrifying.

"Go!" Freddie screamed, her shadow launched out the room and flew down the hallway. A green sphere surrounded the creature trapping it. Green electricity surged through it, Freddie fell to her knees, her breathing became rapid.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked?

"You should've allied with me, we could've made a great team" Maleficent pushed her down with the scepter. She stared at the three teens, a smirk forming on her face.

"So much potential, I can use you three"

 **Meeting Room**

" First we will talk about your academic successes and over all good behavior since arriving at Auradon, than we can discuss the discrimination because of your lineage and your sexual orientation" The lawyer dragged on, Ben seemed to be really into what he was saying, Mal was trying to keep up. Carlos just looked like he was ready to bolt. His hidden pessimism was rearing its ugly head.

The memory of the assault, his torture, the escape….his final moments and his own attempt at his life. His hand rubbed over the bracelet covering his scar. Suddenly a warm hand covered his own, Carlos turned to look into Jay's deep brown eyes. It provided all the comfort and reassurance he needed to proceed

"I understand, when I get in front of the jury I'm going to tell my truth, no one can take that away from me" Carlos stated proudly.

"That's the spirit Los" Evie flipped her beautiful blue hair.

"Love the confidence, I have a good feeling about this case" the lawyer smiled shaking Carlos's hand.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40 THE TRIAL PART 3**

 **MEETING ROOM**

Mal and Evie left the room to go search for Doug, Freddie and Jane. The lawyer agreed to give the two the room so they can talk.

"Jay whatever happens today I just wanna let you know I love you, so much I'm really truly in love with you" Carlos said, Jay smiled hugging him tightly.

"I'm madly in love with you too Pup, and I know Chad is going down today got that?" Jay kissed the top of his head. Carlos wraps his arms around Jay's neck pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"Let's do this" They exited the room, Carlos took a couple of breaths to calm his growing anxiety.

 **(Everybody see my sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But, they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind  
I carry on like a princess  
But man I've got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel)**

Carlos, Jay, Mal and Evie entered the courtroom, all eyes zoomed in on them. Evie flipped her hair, Jay glared at the people, Carlos stared at the jurors with such disdain. Mal looked around her eyes briefly glowing.

 **(I carry on like a princess  
But man I've got 'em fooled  
'Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel)**

Carlos sat at the table with his lawyer in the front of the courtroom. His heart all but stopped when he saw Chad enter the room with his lawyer. Chad's face was scared and broken, he glared at everyone who even looked his way. He had an odd limp as he walked, suddenly Carlos wondered if he would win this case. Chad looks so pathetic, and he did that to him

 **(Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise**

 **I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)**

Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Belle and Ariel take their seats. Carlos lawyer stands bowing to the Queens.

" We are here to review the case of the people vs Prince Chad Charming of Cinderellasburg charges against you are assault and battery,kidnapping and homicide how do you plead?" Snow White asked.

"Not guilty" Chad said, he began to cough. Jay turned seeing the people's sympathetic eyes.

"Your honors, these accusations are ridiculous my client is in severe condition thanks to the actions of this boy who may I remind you is the son of notorious canine slaughterer Cruella de Vil" The Defense Attorney stated.

"Objection slander" The Prosecution called out.

"You know better than to pull a stunt like that" Mulan glared at him.

"Apologies, it goes to character he was raised by one of the most vicious villains in all of the isle" The defense attorney brought up the obvious facts.

"Your client has been cited on several different occasions for bullying especially to the children of the Isle of the lost, when Carlos de Vil was brought to the infirmary that night he was broken, bloodied and battered" The Prosecution showed the jury pictures of Carlos in the infirmary.

"The King of Auradon himself has even stated under oath that Carlos de Vil was found deceased if it wasn't for the efforts of his friends he'd be dead" Carlos flinched hearing those words.

"Interesting I'm going to call my first witness the daughter of Maleficent" Mal's eyes widen hearing Chad's lawyer call for her. She walked to the witness stand and took a seat.

"Is it true that you used magic to heal Carlos?" The Lawyer asked her.

"Yes I used magic to restore his life I couldn't watch my friend die like that" Mal explained her actions.

"How? You lived on an island without magic for 16 years and here there are no magic teacher how did you get so powerful to cast a spell like that?" The Prosecutor asked

"My mother is the most powerful fairy in the land, lets just say I learned a thing or two" Mal glared at him eyes glowing green.

" Is that why you attempted to steal the fairy godmother's wand?" He asked.

"Objection" Carlos lawyer shot up.

"Withdrawn" Chad's lawyer walked away.

Mal stared at the door eyes wide seeing darkness seep in. The door burst open, everyone jumped out of their seats seeing Freddie, Jane and Doug. Their eyes are completely black, a negative presence is surrounding them. Jane is holding her mother's wand, Freddie has on her father's talisman, Doug is holding his father's pick axe.

"What's wrong with them?" Lonnie asked backing up slightly, green smoke fills the room. Mulan leaped out of her seat pulling out a sword.

"Bippity Boppity Boo" Jane smirked waving the wand, golden sparkles turned the warrior into a cricket.

"MOTHER!" Lonnie screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"They're under a dark spell" Evie holds Lonnie back.

"Who could've cast it?" Ben asked as green flames for the mistress of evil in the middle of the courtroom.

"Mom" Mal glared standing from her spot.

"Malsy, how ya doin? Freddie dear do you mind clearing the room?" Maleficent asked her servant. The talismen around her neck began to glow sucking the souls from everyone in the room. Ben dropped to the ground followed by the Queens and Lonnie.

"NO! Protect the people I love from this dastardly curse from above" Mal chanted a glow forming around Carlos, Jay and Evie.

" Mal" Evie calles out fear in her eyes.

"Still protecting your friends? I thought you'd finally changed dear" Maleficent sighed.

"I have changed, what do you want mother" Mal slammed her fist onto the table.

"Same as usual, enslave all of Auradon normal stuff ya know? You did inspire me though, your little group gives you strength well what do you think of mine?" Maleficent waves to the possessed teens.

"You'll never get away with this" Mal clenched her teeth.

"Once I break Jafar, Queenie and Cruella off the isle i'll have a better team, HA in the meantime though I owe you something for turning me into a lizard" She roared as purple smoke started swirling around her.

"Time to go" Carlos yelled.

"Mal come on" Jay screamed as the four raced out of the courtroom a huge dragon following them.

"Mirror Mirror show a girl a little light" Evie held her mirror toward the dragon's intense light shining in her eye blinding her.

Jay grabbed a large curtain and pulled it over the hall allowing her to crash through it.

"That won't hold her for long" Jay yelled taking off down the hall.

"It's time to make an escape" Mal yelled, Maleficent broke free roaring. Mal growls as green sparkles surrounds the group until they vanish.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Greater Evil

ISLE OF THE LOST

Maleficent hovered over the Isle of the lost a sadistic smile on her face. Storm clouds covered the once blue skies. Green lightning surging through them illuminating the dark skies.

"My vicious allies, I free your rotten souls" She holds up her scepter raising her staff high in the air summoning bolts of lightning on the barrier causing it to short out and eventually explode. This explosion sent a shockwave throughout the united states of Auradon.

On the island people ran out of their homes to watch the display of power. They cheered overjoyed by their newfound freedom and the return of their magic. Maleficent landed on the isle of the lost smiling evilly at her old home. The Evil Queen,Cruella de Vil and Jafar approaching her.

"Long time no see, we have much work to do" Maleficent tapped her scepter on the ground twice causing the group to vanish within a puff of green smoke.

AURADON PREP.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos walked through the corridors seeing their fallen classmates.

"Jordan" Jay stares at the unconcious girl on the floor Aziz next to her holding a camera, she led a mic.

"Ally" Evie stared at the unconcious girl surrounded by tea cups.

"Taelia" Carlos looked away seeing the girl with a bunch of spilled pastries.

Jay stared at Melody who was unconscious in the middle of the hallway.

"Freddie's spell affected everyone at Auradon, Mal can you heal them?" Evie asked worried.

"No, this requires extreme levels of magic to get their souls back" Mal explained to her best friend.

" I thought you blasted Maleficent into the sky last time" Jay reminded her of their previous encounter.

"She's still so much stronger than me, I'm not surprised she survived. Guys this is really bad we need to grab anything we can and get out of here" Mao said as they got to her room.

"You want to walk away?" Carlos asked her shocked by the implication.

"Of course not, but we can't make a plan here this is literally the first place they'd look" Mal crossed her arms saddened by the entire situation.

"We'll meet in the courtyard, Carlos come with me there's a flying carpet in our room" Carlos followed Jay to their room. Evie was packing a few potions and make up. Mal opened her nightstand pulling out her spellbook.

JAY AND CARLOS'S DORM.

Jay rolled up the carpet on the floor as Carlos packed a few objects into his bookbag. Jay looked up at Carlos worried about his mental state as a whole.

"I'm fine Jay I just need a minute to wrap my head around this" He said refusing to even turn around. They both look up hearing a whistling sound.

"Someone awake?" Jay asked.

"Listen to what they're humming" Carlos listens carefully hearing a familiar tune. Instead of jolly this version was eerie and cold.

"Heigh ho" Doug smirks slamming his pick axe through the door. This caused Jay and Carlos to jump back terrified by the assault.

"DOUG!" Jay called out, the dwarf smiled pulling back the pickaxe before delivering another devastating blow.

"We need to make haste now" Carlos backed up slowly, Jay threw thw carpet out the window. The object began to hover waiting for them to get on. Jay and Carlos quickly got on as Doug finally broke through the door. Jay took off on the carpet allowing it to soar through the skies.

"We need to pick up Mal and Evie" Carlos called out.

"On it" Jay maneuvered the carpet to circle the school as they approached the girls window they see Jane shooting a beam of light magic from her wand. Mal was holding it back with a energy barrier but it was slowly starting to shrink.

"I got your back fam" Evie threw a potion at Jane's feet. The bottle shattered allowing smoke to fill the room. Mal and Evie covered their mouths as Jane began to fall asleep. Carlos kicked the window open airing out the room.

"GET ON!" He called out, the girls ran jumping out the window onto the carpet. Doug entered the room, he walked to the window staring at the retreating VK's. Evie turned around to stare at her boyfriend her brown eyes full of sadness meeting his eyes full of malice. She turned closing her eyes, her hair flowing with the wind.

"We need a location, somewhere nobody would look for us" Jay said.

"I know the perfect place" Mal took control of the carpet. Carlos placed a hand on Evie's shoulder, she leaned into him allowing the events of the last few hours to wash over her.

MEANWHILE

Maleficent smiles seeing King Philip and Queen Aurora standing before her.

"I've dreamt of this day" She rubs Aurora's face, the woman pulls back horrified by the touch.

"Please don't hurt them" Audrey stared at her parents worried.

"I'll keep my promise as long as you keep yours. Go to your castle and find your father's enchanted sword and shield that shouldn't be to hard" Maleficent laughs seeing their expressions.

"Audrey, do not do this I know what you've done but there is always a way back to the light" Aurora sobbed tears running down her face.

"Mother, Father, I am so sorry for the plague I've brought upon this world but I cannot watch you die" Audrey walks towards the exit.

"Well that was dramatic, Oh by the way take Cinderella's brat with you" Maleficent had a knowing smirk on her face, Audrey nodded agreeing to her terms


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42 Rise of Evil**

 **DARK CASTLE**

Jafar, Cruella and The Evil Queen entered the throne room.

"I still can't believe it, you took over the entirety of Auradon, well done" Evil Queen complimented her rival.

"No Villains rule, it's about time" Cruella smirked rubbing her new fur coat.

"Where do we come into play with all of this Maleficent?" Jafar asked skeptically.

"You will be my allies in power maintaining absolute mayhem" Maleficent chuckled to herself.

"I like the sound of that, nothing less for a Queen" Evil Queen smiled her crown sparkling.

"To enforce your power I will give you each talismans, for you Queenie here is a wrist compact you will be able to create illusions and make blast of light with this" Maleficent said waving her scepter creating the small mirror.

"I love it" The Queen smiled she winked at herself in the mirror.

"Get over yourself, what do I get?" Cruella asked excitedly, a brooch appeared on her coat.

"This brooch grants you the ability to create and control demonic canines" Maleficent explained the tool, Cruella clapped enthusiastically.

"Jafar, This cane will give you the ability to project your power and rage into flames as well as control the simpletons" a cane with a snake head formed in Jafar's hands.

"This is going to be fun" Jafar smirked evilly.

 **STONE CASTLE**

Carlos froze seeing the stone castle where everything happened.

"All the places in the world and you choose here Mal what the hell?" Jay glared at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, but this place has no technology or magic to track. Look we'll go somewhere else if this is truly an issue" Mal shifted uncomfortably.

"No, it's fine strategically this is the best option i'll be okay" Carlos looked at the castle shaking off his nerves. Jay wrapped an arm around him trying to comfort him. The four enters the castle getting to the ruined throne room. Dude barfs from Carlos's bookbag, the pale teen allows his dog out to roam.

"Okay so what now?, we can't hide out here forever" Evie leaned against the dusty throne.

"We won't first thing's first we should get to the museum it holds some of the most powerful artifacts in Auradon, we may be able to find things that can help." Mal said thinking up a plan.

"We should probably get my dad's snake staff, if he gets it back there's no telling what he could do" Jay suggested.

"I'm definitely burning my mother's spindel" Mal glared out a window.

"Maleficent took over, she's powerful but even more powerful with our parents at her side and Doug, Jane and Freddie are a problem too" Carlos thought out loud.

"Simple solution, we break Freddie's necklace it should restore everyone back to normal, than we can probably snatch Fairy Godmother's wand from Jane and capture the others" Evie planned.

"I'll start looking for a free will spell" Mal said pulling out her book.

Carlos stood on the balcony watching over the darkened lands.

"You okay?" Jay asked coming outside to check on him.

"Jay, do you remember when I asked you if you'd ever have sex with me?" Jay's eyes widened hearing this.

"I...um Yea I do" Jay coughed out scratching the back of his head.

"Jay, I know we're gonna win this, but if for some strange reason we don't I don't want to regret anything" Carlos said in a solemn tone not making any eye contact.

"Carlos, just what are you saying?" Jay asked him. Carlos turned to his taller boyfriend a smile on his face.

"Not right now of course but Jay I want you to take my virginity" Jay stared wide eyed at Carlos's request. He could barely register what was even happening around them.

"Los you told me you wanted to wait" Jay backed up nervously.

"No time like the present, besides if we die than I made love with the man I love if we don't die I still made love with you, there's no downside. Do you not want to?" Carlos asked him sudden fear crossing his face.

"Are you kidding? If I had it my way we'd be doing it everyday but I'm just saying maybe this isn't the best timing" Jay tried to explain. Evie walked onto the balcony raising an eyebrow.

"We should start heading out soon, noy safe to stay in one place too long" She informed them.

"We'll be right there E" She turned to leave. Jay held Carlos's hand lovingly. They stared into each other's eyes for s moment.

"If we somehow survive this, you're mine" Jay smiled mischievously. Carlos chuckled shoving his boyfriend playfully. The four exited the castle, Dude resting in Carlos's arm.

"Time to head out" Mal commanded, they all loaded up on the carpet and took off into the skies.

 **DARK CASTLE.**

"My agents of darkness, I have a suspicion my daughter is going to try to stop me. The place with the most magical objects is the museum correct?" Maleficent asked the three possessed teens.

"Yes Empress" Jane bowed.

"Don't call me that, I'm not Yzma, anyway your job is to go and if you see them. Kill them pretty simple really" Maleficent said nonchalantly.

"Of course your malevolence" Freddie, Jane and Doug turned around heading towards the door. Unknown to Maleficent Freddie's shadow broke out of the sphere and took off out the window.

 **Author notes**

 **Please review, respond, react, comment, vote whatever. I love feedback from my fans.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **QUICK THINKING**

 **MUSEUM**

Freddie, Doug and Jane entered the museum, they creeped in seeing an unconscious security guard.

"They're here I can feel it, split up and the moment you see them eliminate them" Freddie snickered evilly. Jane walked down the left corridor while Doug walked down the right. Jane walked upstairs entering the room housing the villains section. As she passes through the door she feels a pressure all over her body, a green glowing rope binds her. The shock of the grab made her drop the wand. She fell struggling against the rope, Jay exits the shadows placing tape over her mouth.

"Just incase you get any bright ideas about" He smirked pulling the rope on the wall, this action lifted Jane into the air hanging her from the ceiling.

"Sorry Jane, can't let my mother win you'll thank me when you're you again" Mal said smugly, she turned seeing the wand on the ground.

"I'll just take this for safe keeping" She picks up fairy godmother's wand as Jay anchored the rope.

"That's the thing about Auradon kids, they never learned to be careful around us" Jay high fived Mal.

 **OTHER ROOM**

Doug enters, he smirks seeing Carlos and Evie staring at a display case. He holds his pick axe in a menacing position and charges at them. He swings impaling them before realizing it's a mannequin.

"WHAT!?" He feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns seeing Evie. She smiles in wave spraying him in the face with a sleep potion. He falls back screaming, waving his arms wildly Carlos rushes in picking up the pick axe.

"Won't be doing anything without this" Carlos examines the pickaxe.

"It's a good thing Freddie warned us they were coming" Evie took a knee stroking Doug's hair out of his face.

"Sorry Bae, once this is all over I'll make it up tp you promise" She stared at Doug's sleeping form forgetting for a moment he was under Maleficent's influence. Mal and Jay entered the room, Jay smirked seeing Doug out cold.

"Good work guys that's two out of three" Jay strolled over to Carlos patting him on the back. The shadows morphed into a figure resembling Freddie, her jewel protrudes from her chest and purple eyes appear on the face.

"Effective use of your jewel Freddie but if my mother finds out you can still help us she'll end you" Mal explained to the shadow.

"Can't you tether her to us somehow?" Carlos asked her.

"Yea you are the magic lady of the group" Jay encouraged his long time friend.

"There probably is something in here on it" Mal pulled out her spellbook and started flipping through pages.

"That'll have to wait" Evie stood up, they all looked up seeing Freddie at the door of the room. She clenched her fist glaring at her shadow. Green smoke began to form in the room and a low beat drum sound.

"On guard everyone, we don't know what kind of tricks she has up her sleeve" Mal warned them, Carlos screams echoed throughout the room. The group turned around seeing a giant voodoo mask on the far wall eyes and mouth glowing a brilliant red color. A black tentacle was pulling Carlos in.

"HEY!" Jay grabbed his father's staff that he took from the previous exhibit.

"LET HIM GO!" Jay shoved the object between Carlos and the tentacle attempting to pry it off his boyfriend. A tentacle wrapped around Jay's waist holding him up too.

"GUYS HOLD ON" Evie attempted to calm them down.

"Please hurry" Carlos struggled against the binds.

"RELEASE THEM" Mal screamed, her eyes began to glow a brilliant green color. She held up her hand a stream of green flames coming from it attacking the mask. Carlos gripped the pick axe slamming it hard into the tentacle impaling it. The mask shrieked releasing the two.

"Nice one pup" Jay said proudly.

"Thanks but the fight is far from over" Carlos glared at the monster attacking them. Evie turned seeing Freddie's evil smirk. She noticed the necklace Facilier's daughter is wearing.

"Got ya know" Evie charged at Freddie, the voodoo witch dodged Evie's hit, she aimed a punch at Evie's face. Evie grabbed her arm and forced it behind Freddie's back she threw Freddie on the ground. Freddie rolled over and performed a kip up. Evie charged in sliding under Freddie's hit. Evie held up the necklace a satisfied smile on her face. Freddie gripped the area the pendant once hung from.

"This has gone on long enough" Evie slammed the pendant on the ground and stepped on it shattering the object. The voodoo head shrieked disappearing in a a burst of flames.

"Quick thinking E, so what do we do with her?" Jay asked glancing at Freddie.

"What do you know? What is Maleficent planning?" Mal asked

"I'm not telling you" Freddie chuckled

"A slip of the tongue destroys a rouge you will tell me the truth" Mal said her voice echoing, a green light formed around Freddie's throat.

"You will fail, you may have beaten us but Maleficent's agents will never let you get close to her. The Evil Queen, Cruella DeVil, Jafar even Charming and Audrey are in on this you will all die today" Freddie snickered. The group looked at each other horrified. Evie sprayed Freddie with the sleep potion forcing her to fall out.

"This is bad" Carlos said to his friends.

"We can't let any of them reclaim the wand" Evie said.

"We need to get out of here fast and make a plan, she knows we're here so no doubt she'll send more of her lackies." Mal faced Freddie's shadow.

"A loyal friend deserves the best not a villains toy, so come with me in the book you won't be destroyed" Mal opened her spell book and it began to glow green as Freddie's shadow is sucked in.

"Quick thinking, now your mom can't get her hands on her, let's get out of here" The group ran towards the exit.

 **DARK CASTLE**

Maleficent stood enraged, storm clouds forming over her fortress.

"Well Mal, you're stronger than I give you credit for I must say I am a little proud. If only you didn't waste your potential being a hero" Maleficent rolled her eyes truly annoyed. She paced around the room before finally taking a seat on her throne. Three green holograms formed showing Jafar, Cruella and The Evil Queen.

"What do you want? I was taking a bath in hold coins" Jafar asked agitated at being interrupted

"Darling I was just making a new coat you have to let me make you one, I think a Giant Schnauzer would look great on you. " Cruella smiled viciously.

"What did you need us for? I just finished hanging up my mirrors" The Evil Queen asked impatiently.

"Well our children may be heading to you very soon" Maleficent warned.

"Blasphemy, Carlos would never stand against me his loving devoted mother" Cruella stroked her hair.

"What have you been smoking DeVil? Whatever it is can I have some?" Jafar laughed as Cruella shot him an offended glance.

"Let them come, these children are going through a rebellious phase. They have no idea that evil beats wicked every time" The Queen announced to her allies.

"That's what I like to hear Queenie, if you do encounter them save Mal for me I want to have a heart to heart with my daughter" Maleficent cackled as the holograms faded away. Two more formed one of Chad and one of Audrey.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum what have you got for me so far?" Maleficent asked the two.

"We should get to Audrey's castle tomorrow afternoon, once there we will find the sword and shield and inform you" Chad explained to her.

"Yes yes good" Maleficent rolled her eyes already knowing the plan.

"How are my parents?" Audrey asked concern entering her voice.

"My favorite prisoners" Maleficent turned seeing the two chained down.

"You will never get away with this" Phillip struggled against his binds before quitting.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Audrey said as the transmission ended.

"You will rue the day Maleficent" Phillip spat at her feet.

"Yea I don't see that happening dear" She cackled

 **FIELD**

"I cloaked the area, nobody should be able to find us tonight" Mal turned around seeing Jay put wood into the pit. Evie lights it on fire, Carlos puts down his backpack pulling out brownish packets.

"What's that?" Evie asked

"Food, Ready to eat meals to be specific I brought them a while back just incase I was ever in a situation where food was hard to come by" Carlos explained.

"It's a good thing you were able to grab it before Doug went all here's Johnny on us" Jay complimented his boyfriend, Carlos sent him a light smile.

"Even their shitty food is better than what we had on the isle" Evie attempted to lighten the mood.

" Yea well my mother brought down the barrier so everyone gets a taste of Auradon" Mal pinched the bridge if her nose.

"M, chill we'll get through this but we can't do anything without taking care of ourselves" Evie tried to calm her down.

"Yea, I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starving" Carlos said opening one of the packets.

"You've been doing alot of big spells today Mal, I know you must be exhausted" Jay looked her up and down seeing she was trying to hide her tiredness. Mal groaned taking a seat next to her friends.

"It just blows, we had to leave Ben and Lonnie we had to fight Jane and Doug and Freddie we had to run away I'm just tired of running" Mal ran a hand through her purple locks. u

"Than we stop running, Maleficent brought our parents the best way to take down a powerhouse is by crippling their allied forces. Out of all your parents my mom is probably the easiest to defeat" Carlos strategizes.

"So tomorrow we head out and find Cruella DeVil, Carlos you still have Doug's pickaxe right?" Evie asked, Carlos held it up.

"Jay did you keep your dad's staff?" She asked him.

"But of course" He held it up proudly.

"Good they'll come in handy" Evie smiled seeing the objects now in their possession.

"I've got Fairy Godmother's wand I think we should keep this under wraps for now" Mal suggested everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone get some rest tomorrow we head out" Evie began to lay down

 **THAT NIGHT**

Jay and Carlos sat by the fire the flames illuminating their faces.

"Are you really ready to face your mom?" Jay asked looking at his boyfriend's distressed face.

"Believe me everything in my body is telling me to run away but, I have you guys I can do anything" Carlos placed his head on Jay's shoulder. The older of the two patted his head enjoying the warmth.

"Pup, about what we were talking about earlier the whole you know sex thing I" Jay began but was shocked when Carlos stood.

"If I'm going to face my mother's wickedness tomorrow I atleast wanna do one thing first" Carlos smirked mischievously dragging Jay into the woods.

"What are you doing? We shouldn't stray to far from the campsite" Jay whispered, Carlos suddenly pushed him into a tree before getting on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked panic in his voice.

"A blow job" Carlos said without an ounce of shame he began to unbuckle Jay's belt.

"Dude" Jay pushed Carlos's head back looking into those big brown eyes.

"You're pushing the wrong way" Carlos chuckled to himself, Jay's cheeks turned bright red.

"Come on, where's that guy from the isle who'd pin me down and fuck me given the chance" Carlos said with a hint of sadism in his voice.

"You're asking for it DeVil" Jay bite back, he tried to move but Carlos grabbed both his hips roughly. He quickly unzipped the pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

"Carlos what the oh FUCK!" Jay called out feeling a wave of pleasure hit his body. Carlos moaned around the hardening cock in his mouth. Once fully hard Carlos began bobbing his head up and down taking more of it into his mouth. Jay gripped Carlos hair thrusting to match his rhythm.

"You're dead for this" Jay grunted out he closed his eyes allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. Jay groaned pushing Carlos head completely down causing him to gag.

Carlos moaned feeling the head in his throat, he used his tongue to pleasure the length. Jay began to moan begging for more. Carlos pulled the cock out of his mouth and began to suck and lick at the head.

"Get over here" Jay pulled him into a kiss, he yanked down Carlos's pants releasing his cock. Carlos gasped at the sudden action allowing Jay to shove his tongue in his mouth. Jay pushed Carlos against the tree and started humping him.

"Jay" Carlos moaned deepening the kiss. Jay began to hump harder, their dicks rubbing against each other.

"Fuck I love you" Jay growled attacking the younger boys neck.

"Stop, I'm gonna" Carlos moaned loudly shooting thick ropes of cum all over his body, Jay following shortly after. Carlos slumped against the tree, Jay hovering over him, they were both panting. Jay placed a light kiss on Carlos's lips, the younger teen placed his head on Jay's chest.

"I love you" Carlos whispered. Jay pulled out a rag from his back pocket and cleaned them up. He then pulled up both of their pants and carried Carlos back to the campsite.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

 **CRUELLA DE VIL**

 **OUTSIDE THE GATES OF A MANSION**

"Whoa, your mom really went all out, she took the biggest mansion around" Jay chuckled seeing the enormous home with golden gates. The garden had an impressive amount of bush sculptures and fountains.

"She always was one for appearance, let's just get this over with" Carlos said examining the gate.

"Requires a pin" Carlos typed it in and the gates began to open.

"How did you know the pin?" Evie asked curiously, Carlos rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just typed in her one true love, furs" Mal laughed at the statement truly finding it funny.

"Alright VK's let's do this" The four began to enter the estate, soon Carlos held his hand out.

"What's the matter pup?" Jay asked, Carlos led them behind a hedge.

"You see what I see?" Mal looked around noticing two dogs standing guard at the entrance, their eyes glowing a bright red and smoke seething from their mouths.

"Definitely my mother's magic at play here" Mal glared at the canines, Evie reached into her bag pulling out a perfume vial.

"That's no problem, we'll just use this sleeping potion" Evie smiled, Mal pushed the potion down.

"They're made of magic, a sleeping potion won't work on them hmm but maybe" Mal pulled out her spell book, she flipped through pages until stopping at one. She tapped it and a purple and green glow covered the page, Freddie's shadow flew out.

"Freddie, think you can keep those mutts busy?" Mal asked the sentient shadow, she nodded her head sinking into the ground. The shadow travelled between the dogs and began to peak out from the ground. She crawled out catching both dogs attention, they start barking loudly attempting to bite her.

She flew towards the gate the dogs following her, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos used this opportunity to sneak into the manor.

"Stay together everyone, we have to find Cruella" Mal reminded the group.

"Magic mirror in my hand tell me where Cruella stands" Evie pulled out her mirror doing a quick incantation. Purple smoke cleared on the glass revealing Cruella trying on her new coats upstairs.

"Everyone get ready" Carlos said pulling out a shock baton, Jay gripped Jafar's staff. They all rushed upstairs pushing open a huge fancy door. Mal held a fireball glaring at the puppy killer.

"You four? Ha Maleficent's been looking for you" She chuckles to herself.

"Give up Cruella hand over my mother's enchanted object and we'll let you go" Mal said clenching her fist. Cruella let out a hauntly laugh she held her side amused.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be mother" Carlos stepped infront of Mal.

"You ungrateful little tramp, I gave you a life and a home and this is what you do to me?" Cruella snarled at her son.

"You made me a slave, don't be mad that I broke free you witch" Cruella was taken aback by Carlos's tone.

"Cruella de Vil if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will to see her is to take a sudden chill Cruella Cruella" Carlos began to sing, a smirk formed on Jay's lips hearing this.

"She's like a spider waiting for the kill, Cruella, Cruella" Cruella glared throwing a wine bottle at him, he dodges. She let out an enraged cry before making a fist the eyes on the ring start glowing.

"YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" huge demonic like dogs formed.

"GET BACK!" Mal threw a fireball between the dogs and them creating a wall of flames. The dogs began to walk past her fire. Jay, Evie and Mal got in a battle ready position, Carlos leaped over the flames and landed in front of Cruella.

"CARLOS!" They all called out to him worried.

He stares into his furious mother's eyes.

"I have the perfect things for ingrates like yourself" Cruella pulled out a revolver aiming it directly at her son's head.

"Why did you have a kid?" He took a step closer his face never changing.

"You could've made someone cater to you but you made your son do it why? Why did you never love me?" He asked her, She raises an eyebrow annoyed by his question.

"Because you were free, you were always easy you didn't fight back I felt bad at times to be honest, I was disappointed that such a weak creature came out of me" She glared ready to pull the trigger when Carlos smacked it out of her hand at the last second the bullet flying across the room. He slammed his body into her knocking her over, he sat on top of her struggling to get the ring.

"Is this weak mother" Carlos gripped her wrist tightly, she screamed using her other hand to punch him in the face. He fell off her holding his nose.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She screamed getting up.

"I already died once, it didn't take" He said picking up the gun and aiming it at her.

" Now unless you want this room stained with your blood I suggest you take off the ring now" Carlos said tone filled with malice. Cruella weighed her options, ultimately she knew Carlos would shoot her if she didn't comply.

"Fine brat, you win" Cruella tooked the ring off tossing it on the ground in front of him. Carlos put it on making all the dogs vanish.

"Carlos" Jay ran to his boyfriend holding him tightly.

"I'm alright, I got it" He smiled looking down at the ring.

"You will never defeat the others, trust me you're only delaying the inevitable" Cruella smirked evilly.

"We gotta get out of here now" Mal held Carlos's shoulder. He nodded, the four of them ran to their flying carpet and Dude. Soon they took off into the night sky.


	45. Chapter 45

**Not a chapter**

 **Due to recent events I no longer feel this fanfiction is appropriate to continue. If you wish to read it will stay up. If you wish to speculate in the comments about how it would end feel free to do so. I no longer feel I personally can continue this. Cameron Boyce was an idol to me and I wish the best for his family and the people who admired him.**

 **R.I.P Cameron Boyce you were an inspiration, you were a gem, a diamond in the rut and you will be missed.**


End file.
